Un cambio en el camino
by alif7858
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Stear no hubiera muerto?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola! aqui estoy con una nueva historia que había empezado y había abandonado, la inspiración apareció así que decidí subirla! Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviws!**

**Un Cambio en el Camino**

**Por: Alif**

**Capítulo 1**

- Gracias por haber venido – le dice Albert abrazando a la rubia con mucha fuerza.

- Me sorprendieron las pocas palabras que George pronunció cuando fue a buscarme– responde Candy – avise en el Hogar de Pony que me quedaría en Chicago por unos días, pero me gustaría saber de qué se trata, Albert. No me gusta pasar largas temporadas aquí y menos con la tía abuela presente.

- ¿Ni siquiera por mí? – le pregunta con picardía el patriarca

- ¡Albert! – dice sonrojándose – sabes que por ti y Archie, voy al fin del mundo

- Gracias pequeña – le dice dándole un beso en la frente - También me gustaría saber si lo harías por Stear

- Por Stear volaría al cielo y lo traería de regreso – dice con melancolía y también cruza por su mente su adorado Anthony.

- No es necesario que vayas tan lejos, solo saber si serías capaz de pasar una larga temporada en Lakewood

- ¿A qué te refieres Albert? – le pregunta intrigada y buscando en la mirada de su amigo algo que le explique lo que trama. Pero Albert siempre ha sido bueno para esconder sus pensamientos y la rubia no descubre nada.

- He recibido una noticia maravillosa, Candy. Stear no murió en aquel accidente aéreo, está vivo y llegando en estos momentos a Lakewood.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama sorprendida

- Ha pasado algo muy parecido a lo que yo viví.

Albert la toma con delicadeza y la conduce a los sillones frente a la ventana. Ahí se sienta a su lado y le cuenta lo poco que sabe. De cómo recibieron la llamada de un hospital en Bélgica en donde les decían que Stear había vagado por varios pequeños hospitales desde el sureste de Francia, cerca de Italia, hasta Bélgica donde por fin se ha identificado.

- Hasta que no salió de territorio enemigo no dio ninguna pista de quien era o de donde era.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta la rubia con su instinto de enfermera.

- Por eso te he llamado pequeña – le toma de las manos y le mira directamente a esos dulces ojos esmeralda – tú me salvaste la vida y ahora te pido que hagas lo mismo por Alister.

- ¡Lo que sea, Albert!

- No esperaba menos de ti, pequeña y sé que nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de él. Las heridas fueron graves y su proceso de recuperación ha sido muy malo, no ha tenido tiempo de sanar como es debido. Su cuerpo está débil, sufrió de varias fracturas en las piernas y una bala en uno de sus brazos, también sufrió perforación de pulmón, lo que le ha impedido una rehabilitación adecuada para las demás heridas. Aún así los doctores dicen que puede recuperarse al cien por ciento, pero necesita paciencia y determinación.

- ¡Stear puede hacerlo! – comenta la chica con alegría pues recuerda el excelente carácter de su amigo

- También puede que nunca logre recuperarse por completo.

- Ya verás como él y yo logramos su recuperación

- No lo dudo pequeña – le dice mirándola con sus dulces ojos pues sabe por experiencia propia, de lo que es capaz su pequeña. – solo hay un problema…

- Ninguno, Albert. Por Stear hago lo que sea

- El no quiere que nadie sepa que está vivo. Incluida tú.

- ¿!Cómo?! – exclama con sorpresa la rubia

- La única que lo ha visto es la tía abuela. Ahora lo sé yo y en un rato salgo para Lakewood. Me voy a presentar con él. Le contaré mi historia y lo voy a convencer de que seas tú quien lo cuide

- Albert… – Candy se conmueve con la determinación que demuestra su amigo. – ¿y si él no acepta?

- Aceptará Candy. Si no es así, lo obligaremos. No confío en nadie más que en ti para ayudarle, bueno… y al Doctor Martin.

- Gracias Albert. Yo… – a la rubia se le quiebra la voz y Albert la mira abrazándola con ternura – yo deseo estar a su lado

- Así será pequeña. Así será.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola! espero que les guste esta historia y me dejen sus reviews! aqui está el siguiente capitulo y por la tarde les estaré subiendo el siguiente, pues ya lo tengo listo, solo me falta revisarlo. Nos vemos al rato... besitos!**

**Capítulo 2**

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – pregunta Candy al llegar a Lakewood y entrar en la biblioteca, donde Albert la recibe con un fuerte abrazo.

- Lo he convencido, Candy. La semana que entra, Archie vendrá también, a pasar una larga temporada aquí, con su hermano

- ¡Archie! Con Stear…. ¡Otra vez juntos! – la rubia se emociona hasta las lágrimas.

El rubio entiende perfectamente el sentimiento de su pequeña y juntos conversan sobre la plática que ha tenido con Stear. No ha sido muy difícil convencerlo de que lo más importante es tener a los seres queridos cerca.

- Lleva mucho tiempo sin ver a ninguno de ustedes. Los extraña – le comenta el patriarca

- Stear…

- ¿Te gustaría verlo? – pregunta sabiendo la respuesta

- ¡Claro!

Candy corre por todo Lakewood y todos los trabajadores de la casa se sorprenden con el ruido, pero en cuanto ven que es la rubia, todos se alegran de tenerla nuevamente en la casa, sabiendo que los días serán amenos y alegres gracias a su presencia.

- ¡Stear! – grita la rubia abriendo las puertas de la habitación del chico.

- ¡Candy! – grita el enfermo desde la cama

- Esos no son modos – dice una enfermera de pie al lado de la cama. Pero ninguno de los jóvenes la escuchan.

Candy corre y se avienta a los brazos de su amigo quien la recibe con emoción desbordante. Durante mucho tiempo Stear dudó en querer verlos, pero los extrañaba todos los días y a cada minuto. Las palabras de Albert lo han convencido de que necesita de ellos para poder seguir viviendo. Necesita de la alegría de su amiga.

- Stear, Stear… – dice la rubia llorando de alegría

- Candy… – susurra el inventor sumamente conmovido

- Estas vivo… Stear, mi adorado Stear

- Mi dulce Candy, he soñado mil veces con abrazarte nuevamente

- Ahora lo haremos diario y todo el tiempo – responde terminando el abrazo y limpiándose las lágrimas. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y toma la mano de Stear entre las suyas depositando un tierno beso en ella.

- Así será Candy. Gracias por estar aquí

- No hay un solo lugar donde prefiera estar.

La enfermera interrumpe el alegre momento pidiéndole a Candy que se levante de la cama ya que puede incomodar al enfermo. Él la mira con enojo y está a punto de correrla cuando Albert entra en la habitación llamándola para que vaya con él al estudio. La enfermera deja a los amigos y sale con el patriarca, para nunca regresar.

Candy le acomoda las almohadas a su espalda y las sabanas que le cubren.

- Estoy bien, Candy – le dice un poco incomodo con los mimos de su pequeña

- ¡Listo! – exclama ella terminando de acomodar las mantas – ahora si Stear, platícame de ti.

Los dos amigos conversan por varias horas; Stear quiere saber todo sobre la vida de su amiga. Candy le cuenta de ella, de Archie y Annie, pero cuando tocan el tema de Paty, el enfermo corta la conversación y le pide que no hablen de ella

- Pero debería de saber, ¡se alegrará muchísimo!

Stear es muy claro en el aspecto de no querer saber nada de ella y de que ella no sepa sobre él. La rubia se resiste, pero Stear explica sus motivos y Candy decide no presionarlo, por el momento.

- ¡No, Candy! – exclama tajantemente y ella nota como se altera, algo que no es bueno para su salud – ella sufrió al creerme muerto y ahora sufriría porque no deseo estar con ella. así que será mejor que siga creyendo que estoy muerto

- Pero…

- Por lo menos por ahora – le dice Stear sabiendo que es la única manera de terminar con el tema.

Los chicos cambian de tema y se divierten contando lo que ha sido sus vidas; el moreno platica sobres sus amigos pilotos, en especial de su gran amigo Domi, Dominique Lefranc, un noble francés con quien juró fidelidad en la vida y en la muerte; y con quien solía inventar cosas que les "facilitara" el trabajo cotidiano. Le platica, también, la forma de vida durante la guerra, pero no entra en detalles ni de cómo se sentía, ni de cómo sufrió el accidente que los hizo pensar que había muerto. Candy se contenta con ver que tuvo a su alrededor buenos amigos y que dentro de él, sigue viviendo ese muchacho alegre, optimista y entusiasta de siempre.

Albert se une a los jóvenes a la hora de la cena y les comenta que la tía abuela y Archie llegarán la siguiente semana. Los dos se alegran sinceramente, Stear quiere a la tía abuela y Candy sabe que el cariño de todos sus familiares es importante para la recuperación de chico.

- Creo que tendremos que buscar la manera de que la tía abuela no te regañe – le comenta divertido Stear al recordar como la tía castigaba a Candy por cualquier cosa – no se le vaya a ocurrir separarnos como lo hizo con Anthony, cuando quería evitar que participara en el rodeo.

- ¡Oh! – exclama la rubia pensando que la tía abuela podría evitar que sea ella, quien cuide de Stear. _«Nunca le gustó mucho cuando supo que yo cuide de Albert»_ piensa la rubia preocupada.

- Ahora no podrá hacer nada – les tranquiliza Albert – ya sabe que yo, he designado a Candy como tu enfermera permanente y aunque no lo crean, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Sabe que no pude haber tenido mejor enfermera y sé que tampoco tú – le dice el rubio a su sobrino.

- Pero es distinto – comenta el chico no muy seguro de querer que Candy sea su enfermera.

- ¿A caso no quieres que esté a tu lado? – le pregunta con tono de falsa indignación

- No es eso – responde sin saber cómo expresarse

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte – le dice Candy con cariño

- Desearía que solo me hicieras compañía. Deja que la enfermera se ocupe de lo demás

- Lo siento Stear, pero Albert ha despedido a la enfermera y yo deseo ayudarte en todo

- Candy…

- Además – le dice con su sonrisa pícara – no necesitaras de mis cuidados por mucho tiempo

- No estoy tan seguro de eso – responde el moreno con melancolía – llevo mucho tiempo en este estado, no sé si logre recuperarme

- ¡Claro que sí! – le dice la rubia sentándose frente a él y mirando directamente a sus ojos – te prometo que te recuperaras al cien por ciento

- Gracias Candy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola! lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capitulo 3. espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 3**

La tía abuela llega de Chicago días después acompañada de Archie y de un ejército de terapeutas. Todos se reúnen en la sala de la mansión para hablar sobre la rehabilitación de Stear, todos tienen que trabajar juntos y Archie se siente un poco abrumado con la cantidad de información que recibe sobre la salud de su hermano: terapias físicas para sus brazos y piernas, ejercicios que le fortalezcan los pulmones y una serie de medicinas y vitaminas para ayudar. También se da cuenta de la cantidad de gente que rodeará a su hermano todo el tiempo: enfermeras de día y de noche para cualquier necesidad que tenga. Enfermeras para ayudarlo a bañar, vestir y ayudantes para cada tipo de terapia, en aparatos, agua y piso.

Candy se da cuenta y se acerca a Archie sentándose a su lado, le toma de la mano infundiéndole valor.

- Sé que Stear saldrá adelante – le dice casi en un susurró y las palabras sufren un efecto inmediato. Archie se llena de energía y decisión para ayudar a su hermano.

La tía abuela establece un duro itinerario de terapias para su sobrino y Candy busca dar espacio para descansar y convivir. Sabe que la medicina más importante para Stear es sentirse amado y estar rodeado de sus seres queridos. La discusión empieza a subir de tono entre las mujeres, hasta que Albert interviene, buscando un punto de equilibrio. Albert está de acuerdo con la tía sobre las terapias, pero los terapeutas deben estar a las órdenes de su pequeña, quien no tarda en crear un buen ambiente de trabajo entre el personal de apoyo y la familia. Albert se alegra y admira la determinación que nota en su pequeña.

- Alister debe estar siempre acompañado – puntualiza la matriarca.

- Yo estaré con él – responde Archie con decisión – no pienso dejarlo solo ni un momento.

Todos se alegran de ver el enorme cariño que hay entre los chicos, pero Candy y la tía le hacen ver que se requiere de un trabajo en equipo. La reunión concluye y el joven sale de la habitación para ir a ver a su hermano. Albert lo alcanza a mitad del pasillo.

- ¿Estás bien, Archie? – le pregunta mientras le rodea con su brazo

- Quiero estar a su lado, pero…

- Se lo difícil que será para ti ver a tu hermano

- Estoy feliz de saber que está con vida… sé que me necesita

- Lo único que necesita tu hermano es que estés cerca de él. Solo eso, la cuestión medica déjasela a los demás

- Candy…

- No estará sola, ya has visto el equipo de terapeutas y vendrá a pasar una temporada el mismo doctor que me atendió, el Doctor Martin. Candy es la mejor medicina, no solo por sus conocimientos sino por el enorme cariño que prodiga día a día. La alegría desbordante que irradia Candy, es lo que tu hermano necesita para seguir adelante. Es lo que necesita también de ti.

- Tío…

- Alégrate de tenerlo a tú lado y disfruta su presencia. Eso es todo – concluye el rubio cuando están frente a la habitación del mayor de los Cornwell.

- Gracias tío – le responde con una sonrisa, entra en la habitación cerrando detrás de él.

Todos dejan a los hermanos hablar durante largo rato sin interrupción. En ese mismo rato, Candy se pone de acuerdo con los terapeutas y el Dr. Martin llega para instalarse en la mansión. Candy se alegra muchísimo al tenerle ahí.

- No es mi especialidad, pero me he puesto al corriente, he hablado con algunos colegas y Albert me ha mandado su historial clínico. Tiene muy buenas probabilidades de salir adelante y más sí cuenta contigo

- ¡Gracias Dr. Martín! – le dice sonrojándose. Los terapeutas se relajan al conocer al doctor y a Candy, dándose cuenta que trabajaran muy a gusto en esa enorme mansión.

- Albert – le comenta Candy entrando en la biblioteca – ¿será oportuno que entre a ver a Stear?

- Supongo que sí Candy, ya ha pasado un buen rato y no creo que los hermanos se molesten al verte – responde el rubio y ríe al darse cuenta que las últimas palabras que dijo no fueron escuchadas ya que la rubia salió corriendo en cuanto escucho el "sí".

La rubia se detiene frente a la puerta preguntándose si es prudente interrumpirlos. Se muere de ganas de verlos juntos, de abrazarlos a los dos, pero sabe que necesitan estar solos. Después de pensarlo un poco se anima a abrir la puerta sigilosamente asomándose para verlos.

Los hermanos están sentados en la cama platicando. Por un momento Candy piensa que están hablando seriamente, pero en ese instante los hermanos sueltan una sonora carcajada. La rubia se anima a entrar.

- Así que muy alegres ¿no? – dice acercándose a los hermanos

- ¡Candy! – exclaman los dos con alegría en el rostro

- Siento molestarlos, se que tienen muchas cosas que platicar y no quiero interrumpir, pero Stear necesita tomar sus medicinas

- Señorita enfermera – le dice alegremente Archie levantándose de la cama y dándole paso a su amiga – primero la salud de mi hermano

- Además – le dice Stear tomando el vaso con agua que su amiga le acerca – tú nunca molestas

- Stear me estaba contando de todas sus aventuras en el frente – comenta Archie

- ¡¿De eso reían?! – pregunta sorprendida y los hermanos ríen nuevamente

- Todo tiene su lado bueno, Candy – responde Stear dejando a sus oyentes sorprendidos con su positiva actitud

- Ha pasado por grandes experiencias – continua el menor – experiencias buenas y malas, divertidas, absurdas, intolerables, dolorosas…

- Experiencias al fin y al cabo. – concluye el enfermo y le pide a Candy que se siente a su lado. Archie acerca una silla a la cama y se sienta para continuar conversando como en los viejos tiempos. La alegría inunda la habitación y los tres se alegran internamente de estar nuevamente juntos.

Albert y la tía pasan frente a la habitación del inventor a cada rato, pero no se animan a entrar, las risas de los jóvenes se oyen a través de las puertas y prefieren no interrumpir, por lo que se alejan con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La tía y Albert se encuentran en una de esas caminatas.

- ¡William! – le dice sorprendida al ver al patriarca de los Andrew apoyado en la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que se hablan en al interior

- ¡Tía! – exclama sorprendido y sonrojado.

- Ese no es el comportamiento adecuado del patriarca de los Andrew

- Lo siento tía – exclama sintiéndose como niño regañado

Los dos caminan hacia el comedor alegrándose mucho de tener nuevamente a los hermanos Cornwell reunidos.

- Creo que deberíamos mandarles la cena a la habitación – comenta el rubio a su tía, al ver que no hay nadie en el comedor y que no se atreven a interrumpirlos.

Los jóvenes se sorprenden al ver entrar la fabulosa cena para tres y ríen al pensar que Albert ha tenido que pelear con la tía abuela para lograr esto.

- Aunque no lo crean – les dice Candy – dudo que la tía abuela haya discutido por esto

- Nunca cambias Candy – exclama el enfermo – siempre pensando lo mejor de todos.

La cena se prolonga durante largas horas, los tres jóvenes acostados en la cama siguen platicando de lo que han sido sus vidas. Archie le platica a su hermano sobre la ruptura de Candy y Terry. Para ella, escuchar su historia, en voz de terceras personas le hace darse cuenta lo difícil que fue y lo mucho que amaba al actor; pues ni Archie puede negar el gran sufrimiento que los dos, Terry y Candy, vivieron durante la separación. Stear la acurruca entre sus brazos y Candy se deja consolar, mientras escucha su propia triste historia de amor.

Candy les cuenta sobre Albert cuando vivían juntos y todas las confusiones que vivió al pensar que estaba en malos pasos. Los tres comentan la feliz sorpresa de saber que es él, el tío abuelo William.

- Deberá contarnos muchas cosas – concluye Stear entre bostezos.

La noche les ha caído sin darse cuenta, pero sus cuerpos si lo recienten, todos están recostados en la cama, unos encima de otros. Tratando de alargar el bello momento del reencuentro. No tardan en quedarse profundamente dormidos.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – grita el moreno en medio de la noche. Los gritos despiertan a sus acompañantes.

- ¡Stear! – grita la rubia sorprendida no solo de los gritos sino de encontrarse junto a él en medio de la noche.

- ¡Stear! – exclama Archie no menos confundido – hermano, ¿qué tienes?

- ¡Candy! ¡Archie! – exclama mirándolos con ojos de terror

- Stear – responde Candy abrazándolo, pues ha visto en la mirada del enfermo un miedo indescriptible que le eriza el cuerpo.

Archie también se acerca y los abraza a los dos.

- Dime que estás bien, Stear – le dice Archie con desesperación a su hermano

- Archie… – alcanza a decir entre respiraciones entrecortadas y dolor físico que le provoca el tratar de moverse.

- Tranquilo Stear – dice la rubia reaccionando con más tranquilidad y poniéndose en su papel de enfermera – ha sido una pesadilla.

El hermano menor sirve un vaso de agua y ella ayuda a Stear a recostarse cómodamente para evitar más dolores.

- Una pesadilla… sí, ha sido una pesadilla

Stear se consuela en los brazos de su amiga, quien le pide que le cuente sobre su pesadilla. El inventor le cuenta que desde el accidente no puede dejar de tenerlas, sueña con el día del accidente, las largas horas que pasó a la deriva, flotando en el mar, los días que tuvo que permanecer escondido en territorio enemigo, herido y con hambre…

- ¿Te pasan muy seguido? – pregunta Candy

- Siempre – responde el moreno bebiendo un poco de agua que su hermano le da. Luego recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga y cierra los ojos tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y su mente.

Los chicos se miran tratando de tranquilizarse ellos también. Stear respira con dificultad y parece que trata de dormir nuevamente. Candy y Archie le miran y se van tranquilizando junto con la respiración de su amigo. Candy intenta bajarse de la cama, pero el movimiento hace que Stear vuelva a abrir los ojos con ese mismo terror reflejado.

- ¡No! – exclama afianzando sus brazos alrededor de la rubia

- Aquí estoy Stear – le dice con su dulce sonrisa. Stear intenta evitar que ella se aleje y una mueca de dolor aparece en su rostro. – no te muevas Stear, aquí me quedo, a tu lado.

- Archie…

- Yo también me quedo contigo hermano – responde y los dos se quedan viendo como Stear vuelve a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola! aquí con un error, supongo que de dedo, pues en vez de subir el capitulo 4 de esta historia subí el de una historia anterior y de otra cosa completamente diferente. así que aqui les tengo el capítulo correspondiente a Stear y Paty, y también subo en este momento el capítulo 5. Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios! Saluditos y mil perdones!**

**Capítulo 4**

Candy toma en serio su papel de enfermera e instala una cama en la habitación del chico para velar su sueño.

- No es necesario que veles todas las noches – le dice un apenado Stear

- Dormiré mientras tú duermas – le responde muy seria – pero quiero estar aquí para cuando despiertes de alguna de tus pesadillas – continua suavizando su voz, mientras se acerca a la cama para abrazarlo.

- Gracias Candy, no me gusta estar solo cuando tengo pesadillas

Stear intenta evitar que sea Candy quien le ayude para todo, pero ella no permite que nadie le ayude sin estar ella presente.

- ¡Candy! – exclama sonrojándose cuando la rubia lo encuentra en la tina de baño ayudado por dos enfermeras más.

- Tranquilo Stear, no eres el primer paciente que tengo – le dice sin dar mayor importancia.

- Por favor Candy.

- Acostúmbrate – le responde ella guiñando un ojo y saliendo del lugar.

Stear se da cuenta que así tendrá que ser, pues Candy no se separa de él, le ayuda a bañar, vestir y comer. También apoya a los terapeutas con los ejercicios y es quien se encarga de sus medicinas.

Archie también ha aprendido mucho y ayuda en todo lo que puede. Stear le ha convencido de que no deje los estudios que realizaba en Chicago por lo cual Albert le trae un profesor para que le de clases en la mansión y no tenga que alejarse de Lakewood, ni de su hermano. Albert también ha comenzado a enseñarle sobre las empresas y los dos están felices de saber que pronto trabajaran juntos en las empresas Andrew.

- ¿Quieres cenar con todos en el comedor? – le dice Candy al chico acostado en la cama de su habitación

- No Candy, prefiero cenar aquí – responde y Candy nota la tristeza en la voz de su amigo

- ¿Qué sucede Stear? – le pregunta subiendo a la cama del enfermo para estar hincada frente a él

- Nada pequeña

- Dime Stear, somos amigos. Tenme confianza.

- ¿Crees que logre recuperarme?

- ¡Por supuesto! – responde segura de sus palabras – pero debes tener paciencia.

- Candy… dependo completamente de los demás. ¡Necesito ayuda para todo!

- Ya puedes mover tu brazo

- Torpemente – responde – me cuesta mucho trabajo comer, por eso no me gusta comer con los demás, que vean como me tienes que ayudar…

- Stear… poco a poco recuperarás tu fuerza y no tienes porque sentirte mal, todos te queremos y queremos ayudarte.

- Gracias Candy pero a veces estoy harto de todo esto.

- Stear…

- Depender de los demás es…

- Lo sé Stear – le dice recargándose en el pecho del chico

- A veces desearía haberme muerto.

- ¡No Stear! ¡no lo digas ni en broma!

- Lo siento Candy – le dice secando las lágrimas del rostro de su amiga – trato de estar alegre y optimista, pero no siempre puedo. Me duele no ser el mismo que era. No poder caminar, no poder inventar…

- Lo harás Stear, te lo prometo, solo debes tener paciencia

Stear decide no cenar con el resto de la familia y Candy prefiere no insistir. Así que lo deja cenando con una de las enfermeras y ella va al comedor a cenar con los demás, ya que Annie ha llegado esa tarde para pasar una temporada a Lakewood.

Al terminar la cena, pasan un rato en la sala de música tomando té y pastelillos. Candy considera oportuno retirarse e ir a ver a Stear.

- ¡Candice White Andrew! – grita con su autoritaria voz, la matriarca de la familia y la rubia detiene en seco su salida de la habitación. – es tu deber convencer a Stear de que invente de nuevo.

- ¡Cómo! – exclaman todos en la habitación.

Albert está a punto de atragantarse con el whisky que está bebiendo junto a la ventana de la sala. Archie se levanta de su lugar al lado de Annie frente al piano, quien al escuchar las palabras de la tía Elroy no pudo evitar un mal acorde en el instrumento.

- No entiendo que les sorprende, Candice es la enfermera de Alister, es su prima y también su amiga – Candy se emociona al escuchar las palabras de la anciana pues la considera parte de la familia – si ella logró que William sentara cabeza, no debe ser tan difícil convencer a Alister de regresar a lo que le gusta.

- Aun así tía – comenta Albert recuperando su porte – no debes de responsabilizar a Candy por eso

- La tía abuela tiene razón – interviene la pecosa – yo sé que puedo convencer a Stear de regresar a su laboratorio. Sería lo mejor para su recuperación. Ya ha recuperado completamente la movilidad de sus brazos y sus piernas van avanzando. Necesita un impulso para continuar con las terapias.

- Todos te ayudaremos Candy – dice Archie feliz de escuchar las palabras de su gatita.

- Yo ya comencé – continua la tía abuela – he mandado hacer pequeñas modificaciones al laboratorio de Alister para que se pueda mover con facilidad. Ha sido una tarea titánica, ¡ese laboratorio era un completo desorden!

- Yo también ya he hecho algo – comenta Albert acercándose a su tía para abrazarla y besarle la frente – he mandado traer varias herramientas y materiales que le pueden entusiasmar.

- Así que lo único que se necesita es llevarlo ahí – comenta Archie divertido – pero dudo que quiera hacerlo con solo pedírselo

- Creo que tengo una idea – concluye Candy guiñando el ojo divertida.

- ¡Sorprendente! – le dice el doctor Martin a su paciente, una tarde saliendo de la alberca de la mansión donde el chico recibe parte de sus terapias – lo has hecho en muy poco tiempo

- Es muy sencillo – responde Stear entregando el juego de clavos enlazados que tanto tiempo le consume al doctor tratando de resolverlo.

- Eres hábil con las manos – comenta el doctor

- Se puede decir. Ahora que mi brazo se está recuperando de las fracturas, he recuperado mi habilidad, pero no estoy muy seguro

- Deberíamos probar – responde con alegría el doctor – Candy me ha comentado que eres inventor

- Me gusta – responde el chico con un aire de melancolía pues hace mucho tiempo que no inventa nada

- Le pediré a Candy y Albert que te instalen un laboratorio aquí para que empieces a trabajar, así veremos los verdaderos avances de la rehabilitación…

- No es necesario, siempre he tenido un laboratorio aquí en Lakewood

- ¡Excelente!

Esa misma tarde Archie y Candy se encargan de llevar a Stear al laboratorio, quien se sorprende al ver los cambios que han hecho en el lugar. El lugar está más ordenado, todos los fierros, herramientas y requerimientos están acomodados en estantes al alcance de su mano, el suelo está limpio y sin ningún obstáculo que impida la movilidad de la silla de ruedas.

Los chicos pasan bastante tiempo en el lugar acompañando y ayudando a Stear a realizar mil inventos. El primero es uno que ya había hecho antes: el globo aerostático con canastilla para mandar mensajes de una recámara a otra.

- Así – comenta con alegría Stear a su amiga – cuando necesite tu ayuda te mandaré avisar por medio del globo.

- ¡Stear, si Candy siempre está a tu lado! – responde el hermano menor y todos ríen, aún más al ver que Stear está feliz haciendo nuevamente lo que le apasiona.

Stear no tarda en inventar cosas diferentes, varias de ellas para ayudar en sus terapias. Por supuesto que varias de ellas no sirven al principio, pero después de muchos intentos le ayudan. Platicando con el doctor Martin, al inventor se le ocurre crear una bicicleta estática que le ayude a fortalecer sus piernas. Archie es su conejillo de indias y varias veces sale disparado junto con la bicicleta. Candy se divierte viendo los progresos de su amigo en todos los aspectos, pues en cuanto termina un invento, su mente ya está ideando otro.

- Domi era un excelente compañero – les platica una tarde mientras prueban por última vez la bicicleta estática. – le encantaba idear cosas conmigo. Juntos ideamos una máquina para fregar los pisos, pero no funcionó y tuvimos que limpiar los pisos ¡por tres meses seguidos! También me ayudo a crear la maquina voladora individual…

- ¿La que mandaste para mi cumpleaños? – pregunta Candy recordando el paquete que Paty le llevó una tarde al departamento.

- Ese mismo. Era un gran invento – responde con orgullo

- Pues no resultó un "gran invento" – comenta Albert entrando en el laboratorio – recuerdo perfectamente como encontré el departamento y a dos chicas en el suelo, cuando recibieron tu regalo

- Debieron probarlo al aire libre – comenta divertido el inventor

- ¡Eso no decían las instrucciones! – reclama Candy mientras todos ríen con los comentarios y las imitaciones que Albert hace sobre las chicas.

Todos continúan conversando sobre los inventos de Alister y Albert aprovecha para platicarle de la idea de modificar el automóvil de tal manera que no requiera pedales y se maneje con las manos. Todos se entusiasman con la idea y al día siguiente, en cuanto Stear entra al laboratorio, encuentra su viejo automóvil y empieza a trabajar en él para poder usarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola! Stear no es el mismo sin sus inventos y mucho menos sin su automovil, así que no podía dejar de escribir sobre el auto, aquí les dejo este capitulo esperando les guste. gracias por sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 5**

- ¡No! – grita Stear despertando de una pesadilla y sintiendo como su rubia amiga le abraza como cada noche – Candy… - exclama tratando de recuperar el aliento y la tranquilidad

- Una pesadilla Stear, solo una pesadilla

- Son tan reales – le dice tomando un trago de agua que Candy le acerca.

Candy le abraza mientras le acaricia el cabello para que vuelva a dormir.

- Candy… – le dice Stear pues no desea volver a dormir para soñar con la guerra

- Dime

- Mañana probaremos el automóvil

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama espantada con la idea lo que provoca una risa divertida del inventor

- Vamos Archie – le dice Stear a su hermano quien viene entrando a la habitación – ayúdame a pasar a la silla. No hay que perder tiempo, quiero probar mi coche.

- Lo único bueno es que no tendrás que experimentar conmigo, ahora será tú quien conduzca ese cacharro.

- ¡No le digas así! – exclama Stear indignado – ese automóvil está en perfectas condiciones.

Los jóvenes dejan la mansión y entran en el laboratorio para dar los últimos retoques al automóvil de Stear, luego lo sacan del lugar en espera de ser probado por el inventor. Su hermano y uno de los ayudantes contratados por la tía, le ayudan a subir al automóvil.

- Vamos hermano ¡sube! – le invita Stear al poner en marcha el motor

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama Archie sorprendido – ¿tendré que subirme?

- Claro Archie – le responde Candy entre risas – Stear no puede ir solo

- ¡Pero…!

Archie se da cuenta que tendrá que ser el conejillo de indias nuevamente y se resigna subiendo al auto.

- Espero que funcione – dice despidiéndose de Annie y Candy

El automóvil arranca por unos cuantos metros y luego comienza a fallar. Stear no se desanima y trabajar arduamente durante todo el tiempo libre que tiene. Día a día, el auto avanza por unos cuantos metros más, hasta que puede dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Annie ha sido lo suficientemente prudente para negarse a subir en todos los viajes del coche, pero Candy y Archie han tenido que acompañar a su hermano es estas odiseas y cargan también con la silla de ruedas, pues la primera vez que el coche falló, Archie tuvo que cargar a su hermano por varios kilómetros.

- Intentemos llegar al pueblo – les dice Stear un día al frente del volante

- No lo lograremos – responde un Archie resignado mientras sube la silla de ruedas de su hermano a la parte de atrás.

El invento funciona durante un rato pero como siempre, cerca del río comienza a fallar y no les queda más remedio que ir a parar al agua.

- ¡Stear! – exclama Candy emergiendo del agua - ¿estás bien? – le pregunta acercándose a él

- Estoy bien Candy – responde recibiendo a su hermano quien le abraza para ayudarle a nadar – lamento que haya fallado

- Es normal – responde Archie nadando hacia la orilla ayudando a su hermano – todos tus inventos fallan.

- Veras que lograré que este funcione

- Las palancas funcionan Stear – le dice él – lo que no funciona es el auto. ¡Nunca ha funcionado!

- Es cierto – ríe Candy ayudando a los hermanos a salir del agua. – no es la primera vez que vamos a dar al río por culpa de ese automóvil

- ¡Candy! – exclama Stear indignado – ten fe en mis inventos.

Candy se sienta en pasto para que Stear recargue su cabeza en su regazo. Archie vuelve a sumergirse al río y saca la silla de ruedas de su hermano y luego se tira a su lado para descansar y dejar que el sol seque sus ropas.

- Una bella camisa de seda echada a perder – concluye Archie.

- ¡Candice White Andrew! – exclama la mujer desde la terraza de la mansión. Ya se ha vuelto costumbre verlos irse en el automóvil y regresar a pie. - ¿me puedes explicar porque vienen en ese estado?

Candy camina con el pelo todavía mojado y escurriendo y Archie empuja la silla de ruedas de su hermano quien también sigue escurriendo agua.

- No es culpa de Candy – justifica Archie – ha sido Stear y sus malos inventos

- Eso lo tengo claro – dice la señora Elroy – pero ella está a cargo del cuidado de Stear, no creo que sea muy conveniente que se bañe en el río diariamente, sus pulmones no están en condiciones.

- No lo hacemos por gusto – vuelve a decir Archie – es mi hermano el que tiene un tino perfecto para lograr que sus inventos fallen cerca del agua.

- Eso también lo tengo claro – dice Albert saliendo de la biblioteca para unirse a su tía y mirar divertido como sus sobrinos llegan diariamente a la mansión empapados después de que el automóvil de Stear falle y tengan que frenar cayendo al río.

- No creo que sea conveniente – le dice la tía intentando conseguir apoyo del patriarca

- No lo es tía, pero el doctor Martin siempre tiene preparado el baño y vitaminas para fortalecer las defensas de Stear y evitar que enferme. ¡bueno! ha empezado a suministrar esas vitaminas a los tres.

- Stear se ve feliz – termina diciendo la tía al mirar como los tres jóvenes ríen mientras entran en la mansión – y ha recuperado mucha fuerza, empieza a parecerse al magnífico muchacho que era antes de partir a esa horrible guerra

El guapo patriarca abraza a la mujer y le da un tierno beso en la frente para confortarla.

- El tener a su hermano y Candy a su lado, ha sido la mejor medicina.

Empezar a inventar y convivir con sus amigos ha hecho maravillas en la salud del inventor. Su cuerpo se recupera, empieza a adquirir fuerza en las piernas y si no fuera por la debilidad de sus pulmones la recuperación sería mucho más rápida. El doctor le ha especificado que no realice grandes esfuerzos y aunque él no presta atención, los otros dos jóvenes se encargan de evitarlos, ya sea Archie imponiéndose como hermano que es, o Candy como su enfermera particular.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Hermano, has dicho eso mil veces. ¡me sorprendes! No siempre salen mal mis inventos… – responde Stear mientras estaciona su automóvil frente a la pastelería del pueblo.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – vuelve a exclamar el hermano menor – ¡hemos logrado llegar al pueblo sin ningún contratiempo!

- Ya era tiempo, ¿no lo creen? – dice Candy bajando del vehículo para entrar en la pastelería – hemos intentado llegar al pueblo desde hacer varias semanas y hasta ahora lo hemos logrado. Esto merece una celebración: ¡compraré el pastel favorito de la tía abuela!

- ¿Por qué el de la tía abuela? ¿Por qué no el tuyo o el mío? – pregunta Archie a su hermano al ver como Candy entra en la pastelería del pueblo.

- Siempre queriendo quedar bien con ella…

- Lo bueno es que la tía ya ha empezado a cambiar su actitud para con ella

- ¡más le valdría! Candy nos ha vuelto a la vida, a mí y a Albert. Sin ella la tía abuela solo te tendría a ti… ¡imagínate! Se volvería loca.

- ¡Stear! – reclama el menor a su hermano y los dos ríen con la ocurrencia. – voy a ver porque tarda Candy – dice bajando del vehículo y entrando en el local.

Los chicos salen, al poco tiempo, cargados de paquetes y Stear los mira divertido.

- ¿No era solo el pastel favorito de la tía? – pregunta Stear

- Archie me ha reclamado – explica la joven subiendo al asiento trasero del vehículo para acomodar algunas de las cajas – así que decidí comprar los pasteles favoritos de todos

- ¡¿de todos?!

- Así es hermano – responde Archie divertido – no solo los nuestros, también el de Albert, el doctor Martin y varios más para todos los de la mansión

- Enfermeras, terapeutas… – concluye Stear riendo ante la ocurrencia

- ¡Claro, todos tienen que celebrar!

Después de cargar los pasteles en el vehículo el inventor se pone en marcha. El trayecto resulta alegre al pensar que el automóvil funciona perfectamente, pero es a mitad del camino que unos ruidos como explosiones empiezan a preocupar a los tripulantes.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclama Archie con preocupación - ¡No lo puedo creer!

- ¡Stear! – exclama la rubia con preocupación por sus pasteles

- ¿Qué podría estar fallando? – pregunta Stear moviendo varias de las palancas del vehículo.

- Los pasteles Stear… – dice Candy

- Trataré de frenar – dice el inventor y mueve la palanca de los frenos.

- ¡era demasiado bello para ser verdad! – exclama Archie resignado ante la idea de ir a parar nuevamente al río.

- ¡Stear! ¡Los frenos no sirven!

- No Candy – responde el inventor tratando de hacer que el vehículo frene

- ¡Los pasteles! – exclama Candy con tristeza

- Iremos a parar al río – exclama Archie dando por un hecho algo que seguramente pasara

- ¡los pasteles! – dice Candy y en ese momento se le ocurre una idea - ¡Stear! Conduce el auto hacia esa colina, ahí bajara la velocidad…

- Y luego caerá al río… - comenta Archie sabiendo que detrás de la colina esta el río. A donde siempre van a parar cuando se suben al auto de su hermano.

- Pero me dará tiempo de saltar del auto con los pasteles

- Los pasteles… - comenta Archie - ¿acaso lo único que te importa son los pasteles? ¿no te importa que Stear y yo nos mojemos?

- Estas acostumbrado, hermano – responde Stear encaminando el vehículo hacia la colina – además, ¿no llevas todo el camino diciendo que no lo podías creer? ¡Ahí tienes! El auto ha fallado nuevamente.

- ¡ya chicos! Dejen de pelear. Archie, pásame los pasteles, la velocidad ha empezado a disminuir.

Archie toma algunas cajas y las acerca a la rubia; ella abre la puerta del automóvil y se da cuenta que no será tan fácil como ella creía. Toma tres de las cajas y piensa por unos momentos.

- ¡Tú puedes pequeña! – le anima Stear

- ¡Vamos Candy, salva por lo menos un pastel!

Candy salta del automóvil y da unos pequeños traspiés antes de lograr conservar el equilibrio sin dejar caer los pasteles

- ¡Lo hice! – exclama la rubia dejando los pasteles en el suelo y saltando de alegría

- Ahora tú, Archie: ¡salta! – le dice Stear a su hermano

- ¡Estás loco! – responde él

- Baja del auto con el resto de los pasteles

- Lo siento hermano pero no puedo dejar que te hundas tú solo.

- ¡Archie! – le reclama Stear, pero sonríe al sentir el apoyo de su hermano.

El auto no tarda en llegar a la punta de la colina y empieza a descender un pequeño tramo hasta el agua.

- Otra maravillosa camisa… ¡arruinada! – exclama Archie con resignación mientras el vehículo cae con los hermanos a bordo.

Candy corre hasta el río para tratar de ayudar a los hermanos a salir de ahí. Stear esta nadando lentamente hacia la orilla y Archie tras de él, va jalando la silla de su hermano.

- ¿Estás bien Stear? – pregunta la rubia recibiendo a Stear en la orilla.

- Las terapias en el agua han servido mucho, ya no me ahogo como antes.

- Stear… - exclama Candy al ver como Stear hace todo por salir adelante. Se ve como le cuesta trabajo nadar, pero aún así lo intenta. Le recibe entre sus brazos y lo jala hasta la orilla del rio recostándolo en el pasto.

- Lamento lo de tus pasteles…

- Bueno, se salvaron tres. Eso es lo importante

- Tres pasteles, pero está camisa es la décima que se arruina… - comenta Archie llegando a la orilla con la silla a cuestas.

- No entiendo como sigues usando esas camisas si sabes que vamos a salir con Stear en su automóvil – reprocha la rubia

- ¡Candy! – exclama Stear haciéndose el ofendido - ¿estás diciendo que es obvio que cuando salimos en el auto, terminamos en el río?

- ¡Claro! – exclaman los dos divertidos y luego Archie concluye – Son las únicas camisas que tengo, pero ya le pedí a la tía abuela que mande comprar más. Espero que me compre camisas de menor calidad…

- El auto está en perfectas condiciones, esta será la última vez que falle

- ¡Si Stear! – dice los chicos con sarcasmo. Saben que al día siguiente el auto volverá a fallar.

Los hermanos exprimen sus ropas puestas para tratar de quitarse el exceso de agua, Candy decide adelantarse a donde ha dejado los pasteles mientras Archie ayuda a su hermano a sentarse en la silla y encaminarse hacia donde Candy ha dejado los pasteles.

- ¡No!

Los chicos escuchan el grito de Candy a lo lejos. Archie empuja la silla con fuerza para empezar a correr y llegar hasta donde se encuentra la rubia.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntan los dos al acercarse

- ¡Los pasteles! – exclama Candy con dos de las tres cajas en sus manos y dejándose caer en el césped – ¡unas ardillas se han comido los pasteles!

Los hermanos empiezan a reír y la chica no tarda en unirse a ellos.

Los chicos son recibidos por todos los de la casa, desde el doctor y las enfermeras, hasta la tía abuela, Annie y Albert, quienes estaban preocupados por la tardanza. Archie les explica que habían logrado llegar al pueblo, lo que les sorprendió a todos, pero de regreso habían caído al río. También les contó de los pasteles de Candy y hasta la tía abuela rió con la noticia de que las ardillas se los habían comido.

- Anda, dejen las historias para la cena – exclama la tía recuperando su tono de voz – vallan a darse un baño y cambiarse esas ropas

- Si tía abuela – responden los tres

Archie admira feliz la cantidad de camisas nuevas que la tía abuela le ha mandado traer de Chicago y que encontró al entrar en su habitación para cambiarse la ropa mojada. Candy se da un baño rápido y al salir se encuentra con un bello ramo de rosas que le manda Albert en compensación por los pasteles que perdió.

Todos se reúnen en el comedor para cenar y ríen nuevamente contando la odisea de esa tarde. La tía abuela les pide que pasen a la sala para tomar el postre. Los tres se sorprenden al entrar y descubrir varias mesas llenas de todo tipo de pasteles. Al centro rodeado de bellas flores está el pastel que Candy ha logrado rescatar del río y de las ardillas.

- Es increíble – exclaman los chicos abalanzándose sobre sus pasteles favoritos

Después de oír lo que había pasado, nos quedamos con antojo de pasteles, así que la tía y yo los mandamos pedir – explica Albert.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola! mas vale tarde que nunca, les dejo el capitulo de hoy y también el de mañana porque dudo poderlo subir. Saluditos y espero sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 6**

Ha pasado el tiempo y el doctor Martin ha logrado maravillas con Stear, la fuerza del brazo roto, está recuperada y el ejercicio que hace en las terapias y en el laboratorio han hecho que vuelva a ser el mismo brazo fuerte y sano que era antes del accidente. Las piernas se han recuperado con mayor lentitud, aún así Stear ha empezado a caminar con la ayuda de muletas y siempre supervisado por alguno de los auxiliares con que cuenta, para evitar que realice grandes esfuerzos, ya que sus pulmones no se lo permiten.

Archie sale del laboratorio azotando la puerta tras de sí. El enojo se nota a distancia y Annie y Candy se miran preocupadas. Tenían pensado salir a pasear y remar en el lago y habían mandado a Archie por su hermano, mientras ellas terminaban de preparar los bocadillos para el camino.

- Algo pasó – comenta Candy preocupada

Archie llega hasta ellas y les toma del brazo para llevarlas hacia el bosque. Les dice que Stear ha dicho que no, que se quedaría en el laboratorio terminando el nuevo proyecto, del cual no había querido decir nada.

Candy duda en salir con sus amigos _«debería de quedarme con Stear» _piensa la rubia y parece que Archie le lee la mente pues le dice que Stear le ha dicho expresamente que no permitiera que Candy se quedara. La rubia supone que el inventor quiere estar solo y que ha discutido por ello con su hermano, así que piensa que no logrará nada quedándose.

Los chicos regresan poco antes de que oscurezca y Candy va directo a ver a su amigo. En el camino se encuentra con el doctor Martin y le pregunta por él.

- Ha estado un poco deprimido, acostado todo el día; pero está bien – le responde el doctor y ella se sorprende al escucharlo.

- No debí salir con los demás – se dice entrando en la habitación.

Stear se encuentra acostado y no voltea a ver quien ha entrado. La rubia camina hasta su lado y se sienta frente a él tomándole de la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede Stear? Me han dicho que has estado todo el día aquí en tu habitación. Le dijiste a Archie que querías estar en el laboratorio…

- No pasa nada Candy, solo estoy un poco cansado

- El doctor Martin me ha dicho que estas perfectamente, así que quiero la verdad Stear. A mí no me puedes mentir. ¿Por qué no quisiste ir con nosotros?

- Candy… – susurra el chico

- Vamos Stear, dime la verdad – le anima la chica

- No quería hacer mal tercio

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama sorprendida – pero cual mal tercio… en dado caso, al no ir, hiciste que yo fuera de mal tercio

- Es distinto – dice Stear y se cubre la cabeza con las sábanas para no seguir la conversación

- Creo que lo que tienes es que extrañas a Paty

- ¡No! – grita Stear negando lo que es obviamente cierto.

- No quieres salir con Annie y Archie porque te recuerdan a Patricia – comenta divertida al saber que es lo que le entristece a su amigo, haberlo descubierto y hacer de esto, un arma para convencer al inventor de que por fin, hable con su amiga.

- Está bien Candy – dice resignado – así es, pero en algún momento la voy a olvidar

- No puedes Stear – le dice la rubia – me he despertado, todas las noches con tus pesadillas y cuando vuelves a dormir, siempre susurras el nombre de Paty

- Candy… – susurra sabiendo que las palabras de su amiga son ciertas

- ¿Piensas, acaso, que ella no sufre al creerte muerto?

- ¡No quiero hablar al respecto!

- ¡Tenemos que hablar Stear! – le grita enojada – esto no puede seguir así, no puedo seguir mintiéndole a mi amiga. No puedo seguir recibiendo cartas de ella, en las cuales habla de los bellos recuerdos que tiene de ti y de lo que sigue sufriendo por tu ausencia

- ¿Se escriben? – pregunta sorprendido

- ¡Claro! Es mi amiga… – le dice calmándose un poco. Se acerca a la cama y se hinca frente a su amigo – Stear, Paty sería la más feliz estando a tu lado, permíteme decirle que estás vivo

- Candy…

Annie ha estado de visita las últimas semanas y Archie pasa gran parte del tiempo con ella. Desde la supuesta muerte de su hermano, la decepción amorosa de su gatita con Terry y la "cercanía" que descubrió entre Candy y su ahora tío abuelo William, ha decidió darse una oportunidad y aprovechar el gran amor que la trigueña siente por él. Annie ha estado con él apoyando en todo momento en especial con las terapias de su hermano, además de animarlo y apoyarlo en sus estudios particulares. Albert ha descubierto esta relación y le ha ofrecido a la chica que también tome las clases con el joven, ella acepta y no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustan las clases. Para Archie ha sido todo un descubrimiento la pasión e inteligencia que irradia su novia en las clases, eso le ayuda a afianzar sus sentimientos y no solo empieza a quererla sino a admirarla y respetarla.

Stear se da cuenta de la evolución que se da en la relación entre Annie y su hermano y le alegra mucho, pero no puede evitar pensar en Paty y en lo que seguramente ella ha cambiado y aprendido en estos años. Le entra la curiosidad por saber de ella, pero evita, con todas sus fuerzas, preguntarle a Candy al respecto.

Una tarde, al término de las terapias, Candy entra en la habitación del inventor saltando y bailando. El moreno está recostado en la cama y se sorprende al verla tan feliz.

- Vienes muy feliz – le dice el chico a su amiga.

- ¡Estoy feliz! – responde Candy acercándose a su amigo – vengo de hablar con Albert y hemos decidido hacer un viaje.

- ¿Un viaje? – pregunta intrigado y triste al pensar que su amiga, su alegría en estos días se vaya aunque sea por unos días.

- Si – responde al terminar de dar vueltas de alegría. – ¿Quieres venir? – pregunta y responde sin esperar la respuesta de Stear – te va a encantar. Es justo lo que a ti te gusta. ¡Nos la pasaremos excelente!

- Candy, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Candy le agita la carta que ha recibido de su amiga Paty. En ella, su amiga la invita a verla en un evento de beneficencia en el cual va a participar.

- No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas – dice con sarcasmo el chico y le guiñe un ojo a su amiga – creo que has cambiado mucho Candy, la cercanía con la tía abuela no te está dejando nada bueno

- ¡Stear! – le responde enojada – quiero ir porque hace mucho no veo a Paty, además me parece que va a ser muy divertido

- Pues yo no le encuentro la diversión por ningún lado, esos eventos son sumamente aburridos.

- Di lo que quieras, pero, me acompañaras ¿verdad?

- Lo siento pero esos eventos nunca me han gustado.

- Va a estar Paty – le dice guiñando uno de sus bellos ojos verdes y por un momento Stear duda su respuesta, pero lo piensa mejor y responde negativamente.

- El mejor motivo para no ir – le dice secamente

- ¡Stear! – reclama enojada caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir – no tengo intención de pelear contigo. Hoy estoy muy feliz y tú no vas a arruinarlo.

Stear deja que su amiga se vaya, pero no logra evitar pensar en su querida Paty. No se la imagina en algún evento de caridad, _«no es porque no sea caritativa, es solo que no me la imagino siendo una "señorita de sociedad" involucrada en todo ese mundo» _ piensa el chico y decide que tiene que averiguar más.

Está decidido a no buscar a Paty, pero no ha logrado sacarla de su corazón, así que todo lo que esté relacionado con ella le interesa. _«me gustaría saber que hace de su vida, como ha cambiado…»_

Los siguientes días, Candy baila de un lado a otro de la mansión preparándose para el viaje con Albert. Se pasea por enfrente de Stear con toda la intención de convencerlo de que viaje con ellos o de que por lo menos le permita decirle a Paty sobre él.

- Supongo que no quieres siquiera que le mencione que estás vivo – le dice con alegría

- Supones bien Candy. – responde Stear con sequedad, pero luego se da cuenta que es su oportunidad de saber más sobre ella

Candy ignora el modo en que le responde su amigo y sigue feliz preparando su maleta.

- Candy… - carraspea Stear sin saber bien como comenzar

- Dime – dice ella con apatía falsa, pues en el fondo siente que Stear puede querer ver nuevamente a su amiga

- ¿Me contarás como está Paty?

- ¡Te puedo contar de una vez! – grita arrojándose a las piernas de Stear sentándose en su regazo para contarle – muero por contarte lo mucho que ha cambiado.

- ¡No! – responde el inventor sorprendido y casi empuja a Candy fuera de sus piernas.

Candy se levanta y regresa a seguir con su labor sin decir nada más.

- Cuando regreses – dice Stear saliendo de la habitación. La rubia sonríe para sí, al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo.

En su habitación el joven inventor se queda pensando en lo "mucho" que podría haber cambiado su querida Paty. Los sentimientos de dolor le inundan en alma al saber que su querida Paty ya no es la misma de antes. Por momentos se imagina que ha cambiado para mal, que es egoísta y superficial _«por eso el evento de beneficencia»_ piensa el chico. _«pero, no. Es imposible, si fuera así, Candy no seguiría siendo su amiga»_ concluye Stear muy seguro de que Candy no permitiría que Paty se volviera una persona superficial.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, hola! lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo este capítulo aunque salió un poco corto. Sorry! y porfis no dejen de escribirme sus comentarios! saluditos!**

**Capítulo 7**

Stear está durmiendo una siesta cuando Albert y Candy llegan de su viaje. Archie y Annie los reciben con mucho entusiasmo y juntos platican durante varias horas sobre lo bien que la han pasado. Candy entrega los regalos que a todos les ha traído y sube corriendo a la habitación de su amigo con un regalo en las manos.

- ¡Despierta dormilón! – le dice abriendo la puerta de par en par

- ¡Candy! – responde desperezándose y feliz de tener a su amiga nuevamente a su lado.

- Te has perdido de mucha diversión, ¡estuvo fantástico! – le dice sentándose en la orilla de la cama y depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de su amigo

- No puedo creer que Candice White disfrute tanto de un evento de beneficencia.

- Este ha sido un evento muy diferente. Había aviones por todos lados, volaban muy bajo y luego subían rápidamente, daban vueltas y se cruzaban entre ellos como si fueran a chocar. También lanzaban humo de colores y formaban el arcoíris arriba de nosotros.

- ¡¿Aviones?! – exclamó entusiasmado escuchando la narración de Candy, quien se había parado y extendía sus brazos como alas de avión y se movía por toda la habitación simulando ser parte del espectáculo.

- ¡Y saltaron en paracaídas! – continua la rubia – así como el día que tú y yo volamos. ¡Así se veían Paty y John! ¡Fue magnífico!

- ¡Paty! – exclama casi gritando al escuchar que su querida Paty saltó de un avión

- ¡Sí! – responde ella divertida – claro que su paracaídas no era tan bonito como el mío – se acerca nuevamente a su amigo para darle un nuevo beso – el de Paty tenía la misma forma de todos, aunque el de ella era de colores.

- ¿Paty saltando en paracaídas? – pregunta intrigado

- Y volando en avión. – responde Candy como si contara algo cotidiano – Stear, yo también quiero aprender a volar. He volado contigo, pero me gustaría ser yo quien maneje el avión. ¿Me enseñaras?

Candy no recibe respuesta de su amigo y sabe perfectamente la razón. Por fin ha logrado meterle el gusanito de preguntar sobre Paty y su vida, ha logrado hablar sobre ella y sabe que es el primer paso para convencerlo de que la busque y estén nuevamente juntos.

- Por cierto – le dice Candy tomando el regalo que ha traído – aquí está uno de tus regalos – toma la caja y la deposita frente a su amigo.

Stear la mira sin saber que decir, su mente está procesando todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Su Paty vuela aviones, salta en paracaídas…

- Gracias… - regresando a la realidad

- Este es solo un pequeño recuerdo – le dice Candy cuando Stear abre la caja y encuentra un bellísimo avión a escala – es igual al que voló Paty. Pero Albert te trajo más regalos que sé, te van a encantar

La rubia no recibe respuesta y se alegra aún más.

- No te imaginas los regalos que te trajo Albert

- No solo fui yo – dice Albert entrando en la habitación acompañado por Archie – Candy fue la más insistente en que te los consiguiera

- ¡Vamos! – le dice Archie acercándose a su hermano con la silla de ruedas y ayudarlo a salir de la cama para ir al laboratorio

- Pero… - exclama el inventor sorprendido

Todos se dirigen hacia el laboratorio y Stear comienza a ver una montaña de fierros en la parte alta del laboratorio.

- Ha sido muy complicado traerlos – comenta Albert – pero sabemos que los vas a disfrutar

- Además fue por una buena causa – dice la rubia – Albert ha sido el que más ha aportado para la asociación.

- ¡Todo sea por una buena causa! – exclama divertido el patriarca, pues no solo fue por apoyar a la asociación que organizó el evento, también es para apoyar a su sobrino a seguir adelante.

- ¡Un avión! – exclama sorprendida Annie cuando todos llegan al laboratorio.

- Bueno, no es un avión como tal, le hace falta mucho trabajo para poder volar, pero es uno de los modelos que se están desarrollando y la maquinaria es de las mismas que usa el Ejército. Solo está a medio terminar.– comenta Albert

- Así que mi hermano sabrá arreglarla sin ningún problema – dice feliz con la idea de ver a su hermano nuevamente trabajando en aviones.

- Trae todos los permisos necesarios para volar a cualquier parte del mundo – dice la rubia – solo necesita que lo arreglen un poco.

- No sé si podré – dice el inventor entusiasmado y sin poder dejar de ver el hermoso cacharro que tiene frente a él.

- ¡Es un hecho! – exclama riendo Archie y todos ríen con él – tus inventos nunca funcionan a la primera, pero después de unas cuantas caídas, lograras hacerlo volar

- ¡Tengo listo mi paracaídas de dulce!

- Candy… – dice el moreno mirándola agradecido

- Siempre he sido tu conejillo de indias – le dice guiñando un ojo y todos ríen entusiasmados

Los días siguientes no hay manera de sacar a Stear del laboratorio. Albert lo ha apoyado en todo y Candy y Archie pasan largas horas con él, no solo cuidan al inventor sino que reciben órdenes de subir, bajar y arreglar parte de la maquinaria. La rubia se tiene que imponer como enfermera para sacar a Stear todas las tardes para comer y en las noches para llevarlo a dormir.

- Candy… – le comenta una noche mientras la rubia lo arropa con su dulzura característica – te recuerdo que quedaste en contarme sobre Paty – le dice como si fuera niño pequeño esperando una historia fantástica por parte de sus padres.

La rubia sonríe levemente aunque por dentro desborda alegría al pensar que su amigo quiere saber sobre su amiga. Camina rodeando la cama del guapo inventor para subir por el otro lado y sentarse frente a su amigo, en medio de la cama.

Stear respira profundamente sabiendo la posibilidad de escuchar algo que no le guste, pero le angustia más pensar que lo que escuchará le fascinará y le dolerá en lo más profundo de su ser no poder estar al lado de Paty.

- Paty sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste a la guerra – comienza la rubia y cuando su amigo intenta interrumpirla, ella pone cara de pocos amigos. Stear calla, dejándola continuar – rezaba todos los días pidiendo a Dios porque no sufrieras, porque te mantuviera con vida y regresaras a su lado. Cuando creímos que habías muerto, sufrió muchísimo. Junto con la abuela Martha emprendieron un largo viaje, la abuela buscaba hacerla olvidar su pena. Ella aprendió a vivir sin ti.

- Entiendo – comenta el inventor con tristeza

- Pero nunca te ha olvidado. Te ama y está convencida que nunca podrá olvidarte. Ha aprendido a vivir sin ti, pero hace todo pensando en ti. Vive como si estuvieras a su lado. Hace lo que haría si estuvieran juntos.

- ¿Por eso vuela aviones y salta en paracaídas?

- Si. Ella siempre dice que tu le enseñaste a ser fuerte, que siempre que estaba a tu lado se le olvidaban sus temores. También dice que te prometió ser fuerte y vencer sus miedos. Así que ahora, que cree tener tu espíritu a su lado en todo momento se arriesga y hace todo sin ningún temor.

Sabe que si siguieran juntos tú la subirías a un avión, la montarías en un caballo, en coches creados por ti mismo, la convertirías en tu conejillo de indias. Así que, así vive la vida.

- Patricia… – suspira el moreno no pudiendo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de nostalgia y alegría.

- Aunado a la intrepidez de la abuela Martha, Paty se ha convertido en toda una "Stear".

- ¿!Cómo?! – exclama queriendo saber más

- En su viaje, la abuela Martha la apoyó en todo, fue así que aprendió a volar aviones, salta en paracaídas; monta a caballo, en motocicletas y automóviles hechos por ella. Ha aprendido mecánica.

- Mi Paty…

- Pero lo que más me gusta es la caja de música

- ¡Caja de música!

- Si Stear, la caja de música que me regalaste se la di a ella tiempo después. La caja la tiene en su mesita de noche y siempre duerme escuchándola. Cada que se descompone ella la arregla. También me construyó una igual.

Candy sale corriendo de la habitación. El inventor se queda pensando en todo lo que ha escuchado de su querida Paty. Le sorprende y casi no puede creer lo que ha escuchado, pero le alegra saber que a pesar de todo Paty no lo ha olvidado.

- Esta es la cajita de música que ella hizo para mí – le dice dándole la bella caja de música – tiene la misma melodía que la tuya.

- Es preciosa – dice admirando no solo la belleza de la caja sino la maquinaria – no puedo creer que Paty la haya hecho. No solo es igual, ¡es mejor!

- Paty se ha convertido en una bellísima mujer – interrumpe Archie quien entra en la habitación detrás de Candy. – no solo es sorprendente por dentro, es bellísima por fuera. Su cuerpo se ha desarrollado de una manera espectacular gracias a todo el ejercicio que hace, aún así conserva las curvas más femeninas que he visto en mi vida.

- ¡Paty! – exclama Stear con el deseo en su mirada y en cada poro de su cuerpo, imaginándose la belleza que su hermano le describe.

- ¡Archie! – exclama Candy con indignación – no es correcto que te expreses así de Paty

- No estoy diciendo nada malo, gatita. Lo que digo es cierto y mi hermano debe de saberlo. Paty es la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre y mi hermano la está dejando ir.

- Hace mucho la deje ir – dice el inventor y los amigos voltean a mirarlo, encontrando tristeza en su mirada

- Lamento decirte que es todo lo contrario – responde Candy – Paty vive y es, lo que es, gracias a ti, gracias a que no te ha dejado ir.

- Paty vive gracias a ti, hermano

- A mi recuerdo – corrige el joven

- Porque así lo quieres. Porque podrías estar con ella en el momento en que así lo quieras – concluye Archie saliendo de la habitación y Candy le sigue.

Es momento de dejar a Stear con sus pensamientos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hola! gracias a todas por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz! Hoy tuve una mañana un poco complicada, por eso hasta ahora puedo subir este capítulo, pero ya tengo listo el siguiente, así que en un par de horas, subo el capítulo 9, también. **

**Capítulo 8**

Los hermanos se encuentran enfrascados en la reparación del avión. El doctor Martin ha reducido las terapias para darle más tiempo en su laboratorio, aunque la tía abuela ha reclamado enérgicamente, el doctor y Albert han logrado convencerla de que es lo mejor para el chico.

- He recibido carta de Paty – exclama la rubia entrando en el laboratorio y saludando de beso a los hermanos.

- ¿Qué cuenta? – pregunta Archie tratando de aparentar normalidad. Aunque todos saben que es una fuerte noticia para el inventor.

- ¡No! – exclama Stear – no quiero saber

- ¡Eres absurdo Stear! – le dice Candy y sin hacerle más caso platica a los presentes que su amiga va a estar en Chicago para un evento ecuestre.

- Annie va a estar feliz de verla – comenta el galán.

La familia Andrew se prepara para asistir al evento; el lugar no queda lejos de Lakewood y eso permite a todos asistir sin tener que trasladarse a la mansión de Chicago. El tema se trata todas las tardes durante la comida y aunque Stear busca impedirlo, tiene que rendirse al comprobar el complot existente entre todos los miembros de la familia, incluida la tía abuela.

La mañana del evento Candy deja la habitación de Stear para preparase y estar puntual.

- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir? La tía abuela ha comprado entradas para todos

- Ha reservado un palco para la familia – interrumpe Archie entrando en la habitación.

- No – responde el inventor con determinación – y les pido que no comenten nada de mi existencia.

Los chicos salen de la habitación, han intentado hacer reaccionar al chico durante varias semanas sin lograr ningún cambio. Los dos regresan a despedirse poco antes de salir rumbo al evento. Stear se sorprende al verlos entrar bellamente ataviados con los trajes típicos escoceses con los colores del tartán del clan Andrew

- No sabía que sería tan elegante el evento

- Es uno de los más importantes del país – responde Archie

- Te ves hermosa, pequeña – le dice el moreno a su amiga

- Gracias Stear – responde ella acercándose para darle un abrazo – ¿no has cambiado de parecer?

- No, Candy. Lo siento

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le pregunta su hermano

- Estaré en el laboratorio. El doctor Martin, me ha dado el día libre de terapias

- El también tenía la ilusión de que decidieras acompañarnos – concluye Candy y se despiden resignados.

El joven no logra sacar de sus pensamientos a su querida Paty, ni siquiera ha querido ir al laboratorio. Algo dentro de él le dice que tiene que ir al evento. «_Solo para verla de lejos, es la única oportunidad que tendré para verla nuevamente. Entre la gente podré esconderme y así ella no me verá… no sabrá que sigo vivo_» la idea le da vueltas durante un par de horas hasta que el doctor Martin le interrumpe.

- Ya que has decidido quedarte y no piensas ir al laboratorio, creo que podríamos retomar tus terapias.

Stear no escucha las palabras del doctor, pero si se da cuenta que no tiene más opción que ir a ver a su querida Paty. Le pide ayuda al doctor y éste, encantado accede. Juntos toman uno de los vehículos de la familia y toman camino hacia el evento.

Stear y el doctor Martin observan el evento desde las gradas, varios competidores han pasado pero ninguno ha sido Paty. Stear se esconde lo más que puede, no quiere que nadie de la familia o de la de Paty lo vean.

Es el turno de la chica y el inventor se da cuenta al escuchar el escándalo que provocan los aplausos y vitoreos de parte del clan Andrew. El recorrido de la amazona es impecable y la mirada del chico se clava en ella a cada movimiento, no pestañea siquiera. No quiere perder ningún detalle. Admira a la escultural mujer que monta un bello caballo bayo. Por un momento no puede creer que esa hermosa mujer es su Paty, no puede creer lo segura que se ve, lo hermosa que está. No puede creer y llega a pensar que lo que no puede creer es que esa mujer siga pensando en él. «_Debe de haber alguien en su vida, no puede ser que siga pensando en mí_».

Es en una de las vueltas que Paty mira hacia el público, las miradas de los jóvenes se encuentran por un instante y es él quien desvía la mirada, solo un segundo ya que la mira nuevamente pensando que es imposible que entre tanta gente se identifiquen. El chico sigue la ejecución de su pequeña y mira como en el siguiente salto cae del caballo.

- ¡Patricia! – se oye la voz de Stear retumbar sobre el murmulló de la multitud ante el accidente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, hola! lo prometido es deuda, como les dije hace un rato, les dejo el siguiente capítulo! espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 9**

La abuela Martha y la familia Andrew corren. Los médicos del lugar corren también y sacan a la amazona del lugar. Ahí se encuentran con Stear y el doctor Martin. Albert no duda en pedirle al doctor que entre a ayudar a los médicos del lugar. La abuela Martha, dentro de su preocupación, no logra hacerse consciente de la presencia del muchacho. Candy y Archie consuelan al inventor y tratan de tranquilizarlo pues saben que todavía no se encuentra completamente recuperado.

Dos doctores, uno de ellos el doctor Martin, son los primeros en salir para hablar con la familia. Ellos le dicen a la abuela Martha que la chica se encuentra bien. El accidente no tendrá consecuencias y puede ser trasladada sin ningún problema.

Albert le propone a la abuela que lleven a Paty a Lakewood, pero la abuela le dice que rentó una pequeña finca muy cerca de ahí. Todos se trasladan a la finca. En el camino la tía Elroy y Albert hablan con la abuela Martha, sobre Stear, su accidente, su recuperación y su negativa a avisarle a la chica de su existencia. La abuela Martha no duda que la presencia de Stear sea la que ocasionó el accidente. Aunque nunca se le ocurre echarle la culpa, presiente que él es el causante de la falta de concentración de su nieta.

- Paty se pondrá feliz, cuando despierte y se encuentre con Stear a su lado – concluye la abuela al llegar a la finca.

Da instrucciones al personal para preparar la llegada de la ambulancia con su nieta.

La ambulancia no tarda en llegar y el doctor Martin se hace cargo de la enferma, Candy también ha viajado con ellos. Instalan a la enferma en su habitación y todo el clan permanece en la sala, en espera de noticias.

- Fue mi culpa – exclama con reproche el inventor – estoy seguro de que me vio entre la multitud

- Eso es imposible – dice la tía abuela, más para tranquilizarlo que para convencerlo – había mucha gente. Los accidentes a caballo son muy comunes

- No quiero que pase lo mismo que con Anthony – exclama él

- Paty está bien – le dice Albert – los doctores, incluido el doctor Martin y Candy están con ella, además sabemos que está bien, su vida no corre ningún peligro.

El doctor del evento se despide de la abuela Martha y del doctor Martin, y junto con la ambulancia abandona el lugar. Candy permanece en la habitación de su amiga. El clan Andrew ve la partida de la ambulancia desde la sala, en espera de que los que quedaron les digan sobre el estado de salud de Patricia.

- Solo es cuestión de esperar a que despierte. Tardará bastante ya que se le ha administrado una fuerte dosis de calmantes. – explica el doctor a los presentes y la tía Elroy considera que es momento de partir.

Stear se niega a irse y como saben que Candy también se negará, deciden dejarlos en compañía del doctor Martin. Annie, Archie, Albert y la tía abuela abandonan la finca dando todo su apoyo y prometiendo volver al día siguiente para ver como sigue la salud de la enferma. La abuela Martha les despide y se encamina a la sala donde Stear está esperando solo.

- Así que sobreviviste – le dice al entrar en la habitación

- No en muy buen estado – responde con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando hacia los bastones que tiene a su lado y la silla de ruedas que han dejado los demás antes de irse.

- Me alegro mucho – dice mientras le rodea con sus brazos y el da besos en la frente. – mi Paty se pondrá feliz de saber que estas con vida.

- No sé si quiero que Paty sepa… – Stear lo dice más por costumbre

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Bueno, en realidad soy el culpable del accidente. Creo que ella me vio entre la gente…

- Yo creo que debería saber de ti, ¿te gustaría verla? – le dice convencida de que lo que dice es cierto. «_Paty debió verlo y por eso se distrajo, aunque debió de pensar que era un fantasma… ahora entiendo porque no ha despertado_».

El personal de la casa ayuda al inventor a subir hasta la habitación de Paty, mientras la abuela se adelanta para avisa al doctor y a Candy, quienes le alcanzan en la escalera para ayudarlo.

- Más te vale que lo tomes con calma – le dice el doctor cuando ve que el enfermo intenta subir las escaleras solo ayudado por las muletas – recuerda que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo

- Estoy bien

- No lo estás – reclama Candy – la conmoción del accidente es suficiente por hoy. Deja que te suban en brazos – dice la enfermera, mas como una orden.

Stear se resigna y se deja llevar en brazos a la parte alta de la finca. Estando ahí, le sientan en la silla de ruedas y le el doctor le conduce a la habitación de la chica. En cuanto entra en la habitación siente como su cuerpo se inunda de felicidad solo por tenerla cerca, solo mirarla le hace sentir una alegría indescriptible.

Todos se quedan en silencio admirando el gran amor que hay entre ellos; se saben en presencia de un reencuentro sumamente esperado. Saben que ahora los dos volverán a sonreír.

Por un instante, el chico busca tocarla y acerca su mano hacia las sábanas que le cubren, pero se arrepiente y quita su mano en un brusco movimiento que destapa un poco a la chica. Su asombro es igual a su felicidad, a un lado del brazo de Patricia están los muñecos que hizo de ellos.

- Patricia… – susurra con lágrimas en los ojos al saber que los muñecos que hizo en la guerra le fueron entregados a ella y que los conserva a su lado.

- Siempre los tiene con ella – dice la abuela acercándose – por eso se los he puesto – la abuela toma uno de los muñecos, el que representa a su nieta y se lo entrega al inventor, quien lo toma entre sus brazos abrazando y besando la muñeca como no puede hacerlo con la de carne y hueso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola! aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 10**

- No Candy, regrésame a su lado – le suplica el chico desde la cama donde Candy y el doctor le han puesto aún en contra de su voluntad, con la intensión de que descanse.

- Lo siento Stear, pero tienes que descansar

- Estoy bien – responde él con voz llena de suplica y la rubia lo sufre en el alma

- Paty está bien, necesita descansar igual que tú

- Quiero estar a su lado – le dice en un último intento

Candy termina de acomodar las sabanas y dándole un tierno beso en la frente le mira a los ojos tratando de decirle lo feliz que está aún a pesar de la situación. Por fin su amigo ha buscado a Paty, por fin quiere estar con ella.

- En cuanto despierte Paty te avisaré, lo prometo – concluye la rubia saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Afuera se encuentra con la abuela Martha quien la recibe rodeándola con sus brazos y feliz de tener a Candy en su casa en estos momentos de angustia. También se alegra de saber que Stear está vivo.

- Creo que tienes una larga historia que contarme – le dice la anciana mientras caminan hacia la habitación de Paty – mi nieta dormirá el resto de la tarde y por lo visto tu primo también, así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Las mujeres se sientan en unos sillones cercanos a la cama de Paty, con un té y pastelillos en la mesa en medio de ellas para conversar durante largo rato.

Candy le cuenta todo lo que sabe con respecto a la desaparición y confusión de la muerte de Stear. Le cuenta como la familia se enteró hace unos cuantos meses, en los cuales Albert le ha pedido que cuide de él.

- Tú no has de haber dudado ni un instante – le sonríe la anciana

- Cuidar a los seres más importantes en mi vida – dice refiriéndose a Albert en su momento y ahora a Stear – ha sido la satisfacción más grande de mi vida

Candy le sigue contando de la decisión del chico de no decirle nada a Paty, de lo difícil de su recuperación y su estado actual.

- Lo entiendo – dice con tristeza la anciana, pues no le gusta saber que su nieta ha sufrido más tiempo del debido

- ¡¿cómo?! – exclama la rubia pensando que lo que recibiría sería desaprobación. La misma que ella tiene con respecto a esa estúpida decisión de su primo de no decirle nada a la morena

- Entiendo lo que siente Stear, no es fácil estar cerca de los seres queridos y sentirse una carga

- ¡Ni usted ni Stear son una carga! – exclama la chica levantando la voz y apenándose inmediatamente al darse cuenta que pueden perturbar el descanso de la enferma.

La anciana se levanta y guiñe el ojo a la rubia, camina hacia la cama y comprueba que su nieta sigue dormida. Regresa a los sillones, pensando las palabras que le ayuden a explicarse.

- Estar enfermo, estar viejo – comienza la anciana – no contar con todas tus capacidades, es difícil. Ver como modificas la vida de los demás debido a esto es aún más difícil.

- Pero lo hacemos por amor – dice la rubia

- No lo dudo. – la anciana medita unos instantes antes de continuar – pero aún así es difícil. Además, estar en una guerra… vivir una guerra, ver muerte y destrucción, no debe de ser fácil. No podemos juzgar a nadie que haya pasado por eso. No sabemos lo que Stear ha vivido en la guerra.

Candy comprende perfectamente lo que la abuela ha querido decir, ella ha estado al lado del chico en los últimos meses y aunque poco a poco ha recuperado su alegría, todas las noches, sin excepción, ha tenido que estar al lado de su amigo. Algunas veces solo despierta una vez en medio de gritos de desesperación, otras, han sido varias veces durante la noche; recuerda, también la mirada de Stear, esos ojos llenos de… miedo.

- Voy a ver a Stear – dice después de un rato de plática saliendo de la habitación al recordar que lo ha dejado para que duerma un rato y que podría necesitarla en cualquier momento.

- ¿Está bien? – pregunta el chico con desesperación en cuanto ve que es su amiga quien entra a la habitación

- Tranquilo Stear, ella sigue dormida y así estará un largo rato. Tu también debes descansar

- No puedo – dice tomando la mano de Candy y mirándola con suplica – quiero ir a su lado

- No es prudente – le responde Candy sentándose a su lado y alegrándose de haber dejado la silla de ruedas y las muletas en otra habitación. _«de haberlos dejado aquí, Stear se hubiera levantado de la cama»_ piensa la rubia.

Candy le repite como el doctor no recomienda que este ahí cuando despierte y reciba un nuevo shock. Stear no quiere pero termina por dar la razón a su amiga, solo con la condición de que ella esté cuando su amada Paty despierte y le avise de inmediato.

La rubia regresa a la habitación de su amiga y come una cena ligera al lado de la abuela Martha. Paty no tarda en despertar.

- Paty – exclama la abuela Martha feliz de ver despertar a su nieta

- Abuela – susurra tomándose la cabeza con la mano

- Tranquila Paty – le dice Candy – no trates de levantarte, has tenido un accidente

Entre las dos le explican lo sucedido y Paty les asegura que se encuentra bien, solo con un pequeño dolor general en todo el cuerpo debido a la caída. Pero en su mente no deja de preguntarse si lo que vio, fue real y duda en preguntar a las mujeres que están con ella. Aprovecha que su abuela y amiga la dejan descansar y cierra los ojos para pensar en lo que ha pasado, por un momento piensa que todo ha sido un sueño, pero la caída ha sido real, así que no tarda en pensar que lo que vio, también es real. _Pero… «es real lo que vi o solo estoy imaginando lo que mi corazón desea. Mil veces he pensado que Stear está a mi lado, que me anima a seguir adelante… muchas veces me he asegurado que escucho su voz…»_

Paty vuelve a abrir los ojos y nota a su amiga y su abuela distraídas y silenciosas. _«Hay algo raro en ellas»_ piensa la joven, y decide preguntar _«Total, si me consideran loca, puedo decir que es debido a la caída»_.

- ¿Quieren saber porque me caí del caballo? – pregunta Paty incorporándose un poco para sentarse en la cama y tomar sus anteojos de la mesilla de noche para mirar a las mujeres frente a ella.

La mirada que se dan entre ellas le convence de que algo le están ocultando.

- Distracción, querida, pura distracción – responde la abuela

- No, abuela. Caí porque vi a Stear entre la gente.

Las mujeres se miran y miran a la enferma sin saber que decir. Paty confirma que no está loca y les exige que le digan que sucede. La abuela Martha se acerca a ella, la rodea abrazándola con fuerza, buscando darle fortaleza. Candy trata de explicarle de la mejor manera.

- Sé que no me equivoco. ¡Lo vi! Estoy segura.

- Es cierto pequeña – le dice la anciana con dulzura

- ¡Stear! – exclama Paty y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas – Stear está vivo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, hola! ya por fin, en este capítulo Stear y Paty se reencuentran! espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 11**

Candy comienza explicándole de la misma manera que Albert le explicó a ella; el accidente y la larga odisea que paso el galán para llegar a América. Le explica lo poco que sabe sobre las razones que Stear tiene para no haberle avisado a Paty. La abuela le ayuda a entender a su sobrina lo difícil que es para Stear volver a ver a la morena. Ella pregunta por la salud de su amado y Candy le dice que cada día se recupera más, que sus pulmones no son los mismos de antes por lo que se le evitan ejercicios fuertes, también decide contarle sobre las pesadillas que el inventor tiene cada noche y la abuela le explica los difíciles momentos que ha vivido el chico durante la guerra.

- Candy, – dice la morena – quiero verlo…

- Esta dormido – responde la abuela evitando que su nieta se levante de la cama, pero Paty se zafa de los brazos de su abuela levantándose y poniéndose la bata.

- Es cierto Paty, está dormido en la habitación de al lado.

- Estoy bien, abuela – le dice mirando tiernamente a su abuela convenciéndola con la mirada de que se encuentra bien y que debe dejarla estar al lado de Stear – Candy, déjame verlo, déjame estar con él.

- Está bien Paty – le responde la rubia

- Hoy yo lo voy a cuidar – le dice a su amiga con su dulce sonrisa y una determinación que deja sin palabras a la pecosa.

Paty entra con cuidado en la habitación de Stear para no despertarlo. Siente como la fuerza de las piernas le abandonan y se fuera al corazón, el cual late con tanta fuerza que tiene que poner sus manos en el pecho para tratar de calmarlo, evitando que se salga de su cuerpo.

Camina lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido pero a la vez tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al lado del hombre más importante para ella, el hombre que ni muerto la abandonó, el único hombre que ha amado, aún ahora.

- Stear – susurra para sí cuando lo tiene frente a ella. Admira al bello hombre que tiene enfrente y admira ese cuerpo inerte bajo las sábanas.

Su rostro ha madurado, se ve igual de guapo que antes, solo que más varonil, más fuerte, más hombre. Paty se detiene en su rostro y no puede evitar llorar. Mira el rostro de su Stear y llora por tenerlo frente a ella, por saberlo vivo, pero también llora por todo lo que ha sufrido, todo lo que está viviendo pues nota como el rostro de su amado está lleno de dolor.

Paty se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama de su amado y junta sus manos para evitar tocarlo, para evitar abrazarlo, aunque es lo que más desea. Desea ver esos hermosos ojos abiertos, desea estar nuevamente entre los brazos de su amado inventor. Todos los días desde que se fue a la guerra ha soñado con tenerlo frente a él. La joven encuentra los anteojos en el buró y los toma como si fueran la reliquia más sagrada del mundo, los toca y palma con dulzura y amor, los lleva hasta sus labios y los besa, depositando en esos besos, todo el amor que desea darle al hombre dormido frente a ella.

- ¡No, no! – exclama el galán con desesperación al despertar de la misma pesadilla de siempre. La oscuridad de la noche, el lugar desconocido y la falta de sus lentes; así como la confusión y el miedo que siempre le generan las pesadillas, lo hacen olvidar el lugar y la situación en la que se encuentra.

La chica se acerca a él con prontitud, su amiga le ha explicado la situación, pero para ella verlo ahí frente a él, vivo, es demasiado; no lo puede creer y se acera con el miedo de pensar que es también, un sueño y que cuando se acerque a él, desaparecerá.

El chico respira con dificultad tratando de determinar que es real y qué, un sueño. Su respiración empieza a calmarse y la garganta empieza a sentirse seca, en su mente empieza a recordar que ya regresó de la guerra, que está en su casa, con su familia. Mueve la mano hacia el buró en busca de sus lentes y prender la luz. También piensa en por qué no hay nadie a su lado si cada vez que despierta de una pesadilla siempre esta alguien y ese alguien, en los últimos meses ha sido su querida Candy.

Su mano se topa con un cuerpo. Un cuerpo femenino. «_Candy_» piensa el chico pero la sequedad en la garganta le impide pronunciar palabra. Siente como el cuerpo se acerca a él y le rodea con los brazos. Stear se deja abrazar, sabe que ese abrazo siempre lo hace sentir mejor, que es lo único que le permite alejar las imágenes que se quedan grabadas en su mente y que duelen como la vez que las sufrió en la vida real.

Su respiración empieza a tranquilizarse y trata de tragar un poco de saliva que le alivie la sequedad y poder hablar. Aspira y nota que no es Candy quien lo abraza, el olor es diferente. Es un olor que ya antes había olido, un olor que le hace sentir seguro, un olor que le recuerda los momentos más felices de su vida, esos momentos que fueron su motor para ir a la guerra, el motor para luchar por ellos y para soportar los terribles momentos de sufrimiento.

Empieza a sentir las lágrimas de la chica en su cuerpo. «_Patricia está llorando_» piensa el chico sin poder decir nada aunque lo intenta. Paty nota que el chico quiere hablar y no puede, se separa de él para tomar un vaso con agua de la mesita de noche; pero en cuanto se mueve siente como la respiración del inventor se agita, de su garganta salen gruñidos y extiende los brazos buscando retenerla.

Paty alcanza a tomar el vaso y lo acerca a su rostro, trata de decirle algo pero de su boca tampoco salen las palabras. Stear siente el vaso frente a él y bebe unos sorbos que le ayudan a aclarar su garganta.

- Paty… – dice en un susurro pero la joven escucha como si fuera la voz más clara, dulce y hermosa que ha escuchado en toda su vida; sus ojos se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas y dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche, se abalanza hacia el hombre frente a él.

- ¡Stear! – le dice escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre. Llora como cuando supo que había muerto y le abraza buscando no perderlo nuevamente.

- Patricia – dice con más claridad abrazándola con fuerza, sintiendo que la vida es maravillosa por tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Los dos enamorados permanecen abrazados durante largo tiempo, se sienten y en el silencio se dicen todo lo que las palabras no pueden expresar, se hablan en el silencio y se sienten como nunca antes lo han hecho.

Es el inventor el primero en despertar de ese dulce sueño hecho realidad y rompe el abrazo tomando con sus manos los brazos de su amada. Sus miradas se encuentran y sus ojos se pierden en los del otro. Buscan adentrarse en el alma del ser frente a ellos, se dan cuenta que el amor sigue ahí, que nada ha cambiado y a la vez todo. El amor que hay entre ellos se ha fortalecido, el dolor y la distancia no ha hecho sino incrementar el gran amor que sienten. Pero la razón se impone y Stear voltea la mirada buscando sus lentes. Los toma de la mesa y se los pone, pero no mira a Paty, conserva la mirada en las sábanas de la cama.

- Stear – le dice Paty buscando que la mire, buscando que la ame.

- Patricia – responde el moreno y ella siente como la voz ya no tiene la dulzura de antes. La razón se ha impuesto. – No deberías estar aquí. Acabas de sufrir una fuerte caída y debes descansar

- Estoy bien – responde ella tomando las grandes y fuertes manos del inventor

- Debes descansar

- Te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa que caí del caballo

- ¡Paty! – exclama mirando a la chica con tristeza al escuchar la verdad. «_fue mi culpa_» piensa el chico – no era mi intención…

- Ha sido la caída más feliz de mi vida, porque en el momento en que te vi entre la multitud supe, con toda certeza que eras tú, que estabas vivo; que lo que he sentido todo este tiempo aquí, en mi corazón, no era mentira. Siempre pensé que estabas vivo.

- ¡Patricia! – exclama sin saber que más decir, la mira y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

- ¡Qué hermoso se escucha mi nombre en tus labios, Stear! – le dice Paty llorando de felicidad y no puede evitar acercarse a él, acercarse y besarlo. Besarlo como tantas veces lo ha soñado.

Sus labios se unen, sus bocas se entreabren y dejan paso a sus lenguas, que se sienten, sé buscan, juegan y se reconocen, el aliento se les aleja pero saben que no lo necesitan, son segundos en los que solo el contacto mutuo les brinda la vida necesaria, no necesitan del aire, ni del mundo para vivir ese momento de éxtasis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, hola, aqui está el siguiente capítulo y como ayer tuve mucha inspiración terminé también el capítulo 13 así que en un rato más subo el otro. Saluditos a todas y porfis, dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 12**

Es el inventor quien termina el beso.

- Patricia, mi dulce y amada Paty – susurra y siente como la chica desea abrazarlo, pero él lo evita. Tiene que alejarla de él pero no sabe cómo. – ¿Dónde está Candy?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama sorprendida – ¿Candy?

- Sí, Candy es quien me cuida

La chica se desconcierta mucho con la pregunta pero le responde que se encuentra durmiendo en su recámara. Stear le pide que vaya por ella, Paty se resiste y le pregunta si requiere algo. Se acerca a él para acomodarle la almohada tras de él pero el inventor se lo impide.

- Deja Paty, ve por Candy

- Stear…

- Aléjate Paty, ve por Candy

- ¡no! – exclama la chica levantándose frene a él.

Él la mira y admira al mismo tiempo. Su Paty está ahí frente a él, imponiéndose como siempre supo que podría, pero que nunca vio hacerlo. «_Patricia, mi dulce Paty, eres toda una mujer, estás hermosa… tan fuerte, tan mujer… pero no debes estar a mi lado._»

- Patricia. No quiero que estés a mi lado. ¡Vete! Mañana mismo me iré de esta casa y no volverás a verme nunca más.

Ella da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta. Por un momento Stear piensa en gritarle para detenerla, pero se contiene. Camina decidida hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se detiene, voltea y mira al hombre con determinación.

- Lo siento Alister, pero no me iré hasta que me escuches. No hasta que te haya dicho todo lo que he guardado por tanto tiempo.

Stear admira la fuerza que emana su dulce Paty y guarda silencio sabiendo que escuchará palabras de reproche y luego… la perderá.

- Te fuiste a la guerra sin despedirte. – comienza la chica con fuerza y determinación. Camina de un lado a otro frente a la cama del inventor – ¡no! lo siento, te fuiste a la guerra sin despedirte de mí, pero de Candy si lo hiciste. ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando me di cuenta que no habías tenido la decencia de decirme adiós?

- No tuve la fuerza suficiente – susurra el chico sabiendo que Paty no le escucha y sin querer justificarse, pues se merece todos los reproches que su chica le haga.

Pero ella si lo escucha y en su interior se alegra. Dentro de ella quería pensar que si Stear no se había despedido de ella era por falta de fuerza, porque sabía que si se despedía ella lograría evitar que se enlistara.

- Así lo quise entender, así que recé. Recé todos los días pidiendo a Dios que te cuidara. No hubo una sola noche que durmiera tranquila, me asaltaban terribles pesadillas pensando que podrías morir… – la entereza de la chica se quiebra al recordar todo lo que sufrió pensando en lo que su inventor estaba viviendo y lo que podría pasarle – y cuando nos dieron la noticia de que habías muerto…

- ¡Calla, Paty! Por favor… – le suplica Stear – no digas nada, sé que no merezco estar a tu lado, no debo estar a tu lado así que déjame…

- ¡No Alister! – le dice recobrando su fortaleza – me escucharás. Sufrí mucho al pensarte muerto. Sufrí a diario, no hubo un solo día que no pensara en ti, que no se incrementará el amor que siento por ti. Sufrí hasta el día de hoy.

Paty se sienta frente al chico y le toma las manos acercándolas a sus labios para besarlas con devoción. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y busca la mirada del inventor, cuando la encuentra prosigue.

- Sufrí al perderte, he llorado tu ausencia día tras día y ahora que te tengo aquí, frente a mí, no pienso dejarte ir nunca más. No pienso perderte nuevamente.

- Paty…

- No Stear. Me moriría. No podría soportarlo.

- Claro que puedes. Eres una chica fuerte. Te has convertido en una hermosa y fuerte mujer. Sé que serás feliz. Me he enterado de todo lo que has hecho desde…

- ¡No! – le dice levantándose. Retoma su caminar de un lado a otro – soy fuerte porque es la única manera de sentirte cerca, hago lo que hago para sentirte cerca, hago lo mismo que haría si estuviera a tu lado. Vivo como si estuvieras a mi lado, como si no hubieras muerto… ¡y no lo estás! ¡te amo Alister! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No podría soportar perderte otra vez.

- Patricia… lo lamento, te abandoné

- No tienes nada que lamentar – le dice con dulzura acercándose nuevamente– siempre entendí tus razones para ir a la guerra y si hubiera podido impedírtelo hubiera sido solo por el temor de perderte. Pero ahora estamos juntos

- ¡No! – exclama soltando las manos de la joven y rehuyendo su mirada – no estamos juntos, tú has hecho tu vida y yo la mía. Nuestros caminos se han separado.

Durante unos momentos permanecen en silencio y Paty se levanta de la cama.

- Ahora sé que estas bien, así que mañana mismo me iré.

- Estas aquí porque me quieres…

- Estoy aquí porque sabía que por mi culpa habías caído, ahora que estas bien, no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar. Mañana mismo regresaré a Lakewood.

Paty sabe que será difícil convencer a Stear de quedarse a su lado, así que sale de la habitación y entra en la de ella, donde Candy despierta al oír la puerta. La morena llora en los brazos de su amiga mientras le platica lo que ha pasado con su amigo.

- ¿Vas a regresar a su habitación? – le pregunta la rubia al verla ya más tranquila

- Si regreso volveremos a discutir – contesta Paty y le pide que sea Candy quien regresa a cuidar de Stear. La rubia sale de la habitación dejando a su amiga descansar.

Candy entra en la habitación de Stear y lo mira acostado, pero no dormido; espera que le platique o que le interrogue pero él no dice nada. Candy se sienta en el sillón a su lado y cierra los ojos para intentar dormir.

- ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? – le pregunta por fin el inventor

- Sabes perfectamente lo que opino, siempre te lo he dicho

- Pero ahora… ella me pide que esté a su lado

- Nunca he entendido porque la mantienes lejos

- No puedo pedirle que esté a mi lado ahora que estoy enfermo, cuando yo la abandoné para irme a la guerra…

- Déjala tomar la decisión a ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, hola! Estoy poniendo este capítulo al mismo tiempo que el 12 debido a mi brote de inspiración! Espero les guste.**

**Capítulo 13**

Paty y la abuela Martha son recibidas por Albert y la señora Elroy en la entrada de la mansión, Archie y Annie no tardan en recibirlas también, alegrándose de su presencia en Lakewood. Las amigas se abrazan con mucho cariño felices de estar nuevamente juntas.

La señora Elroy le explica a la abuela Martha que Annie está pasando una temporada con ellos, para apoyar en la recuperación de Stear; también le cuenta como ha empezado a tomar lecciones particulares de administración y economía junto con su sobrino Archie. Las chicas, por su lado, se enfrascan en una larga platica sobre sus vida en la cual Archie y Albert no se siente incluidos, así que buscan conversar con las señoras, pero ahí también encuentran una conversación muy particular sobre las diferencias entre los jóvenes de "ahora" y los de "antes". Los hombres Andrew se miran y deciden levantarse para servirse un whisky, quedándose de pie junto al bar conversando divertidos por la situación.

- Demasiadas mujeres – le dice el joven a su tío

- Es necesario traer a Stear – responde él y los dos ríen al ver como se abre la puerta y entra el nombrado.

- ¡Stear! – exclama Paty feliz de ver a su amado inventor

- Buenas tardes – saluda Stear a la concurrencia y evita en todo momento mirar directamente a su amada Paty, ella lo nota y vuelve a tomar asiento junto a su amiga observando como Stear se acerca al patriarca y su hermano.

Candy viene detrás de él y aligera la situación saludando con fuertes abrazos a las invitadas.

- ¡Bienvenidas!

- Gracias Candy, es un placer estar aquí. Gracias por la invitación – responde la anciana

- Gracias a la tía abuela que me dio permiso

- Candice, eres una Andrew, puedes disponer de las propiedades de la familia, para invitar a quien tú desees

- No digas eso tía – exclama Archie con picardía – o ¡mañana mismo tendremos a todos los niños del Hogar de Pony!

- No es mala idea – dice Albert después de la risa de todos los presentes – ahora en navidad podríamos organizar una visita de los niños, podríamos organizarles actividades y juegos…

- ¡Sería maravilloso, Albert! – dice Candy feliz con la idea

- Lo planearemos, pequeña – concluye el patriarca con una sonrisa.

Los comentarios y risas evitan que se note la incomodidad que hay entre el inventor y la invitada. Él se ha negado a que Paty pase una temporada en Lakewood pero los demás se han impuesto pues saben que es lo mejor para él, así que entre todos traman la visita de las mujeres O`brian.

- ¿necesitas algo más? – pregunta Candy terminando de acomodar las sabanas que cubren al inventor

- No, supongo que vas a ver a Paty

- Tenemos tantas cosas que platicar – responde con una sonrisa, pero mira a su amigo y nota preocupación en su mirada - ¿Qué sucede Stear?

- Nada – responde él cerrando los ojos - ¿Quién se quedará conmigo?

- Una enfermera – responde - ¿quieres que me quede?

- No Candy. Nunca me ha gustado que pases todas las noches a mi lado…

- ¡Stear! – le dice con falsa indignación – ¿acaso no te gusta mi compañía?

- No es eso Candy – le toma de la mano con suavidad – me hace mucho bien tenerte a mi lado cuando despierto de una pesadilla, pero no me gusta que te desveles por mi culpa, que tengas que cuidarme…

- Lo hago con mucho gusto Stear – le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla – no tardaré, te lo prometo

- Está bien Candy – le suelta la mando después de besarla – gracias

- Le diré a le enfermera que si despiertas y no estoy, vaya a buscarme.

Esa noche, las tres amigas se reúnen en la habitación de la recién llegada para platicar. La alegría que desbordan es contagiosa, recuerdan el tiempo en el colegio y las muchas aventuras que vivieron, pero también platican sobre todo lo que han vivido en los últimos años, las tres han vivido separadas sin saber mucho una de la otra. Annie ha estado estudiando en su casa, Candy trabajó un tiempo con el Doctor Martin en la Clínica Feliz y otra temporada en el Hogar de Pony, y Paty ha estado viajando con la abuela Martha desde la desaparición de Stear.

- No puedo creer que estudiaras mecánica – le comenta Annie sorprendida

- Pensaba que si Alister estuviera conmigo nos dedicaríamos a eso, me tendría con él todo el tiempo en el laboratorio.

- Así nos ha tenido a nosotros desde que regresó a inventar – comenta Candy

- Me imagino – dice con tristeza, pues sabe que de haber sabido ella hubiera estado ahí con su querido inventor

- Es una buena oportunidad… – comenta Annie y les cuenta de la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir.

Ya que Stear no quiere relacionarse con Paty y ahora que están viviendo en el mismo techo, Annie considera que la mejor opción para que estén juntos es que los dos se encuentren en el laboratorio.

- ¡Es una idea excelente Annie! – exclama la rubia

- ¿Lo crees así Candy? – pregunta Paty con la misma indecisión que mostraba en el colegio

- ¡Claro! – responde – es perfecto. Nosotros arreglaremos el laboratorio con la finalidad de hacerte espacio. Llegarás ahí cuando Stear ya esté ahí y si te dice algo, pues tu estarás haciendo tus propios inventos

- Stear ha estado trabajando últimamente en un avión – comenta Annie

- ¡Un avión! – exclama con alegría Paty

La rubia le cuenta como le llevaron el avión después del evento al cual ella la había invitado.

- ¿Le falta mucho por terminar? – pregunta la Paty ingeniera, pues lo que más le agrada de todo lo que hace, es volar. Le encanta arreglar aviones y después volar como si estuviera con Stear. Siempre se ha sentido muy cerca de él cuando está en el aire.

- No lo sé – responde la rubia – llevamos muchas tardes ayudándole, pero sigo sin entender nada de lo que hacemos.

- Mañana, mientras está en las terapias, me daré una vuelta por el laboratorio, tengo muchos deseos de volar con Stear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, hola! debido a los días de asueto en México debido al día de muertos, se me ha dificultado subir los capitulos, pero espero poder hacerlo. por lo pronto les dejo este capitulo y espero sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 14**

Las tres amigas aprovechan la mañana siguiente para arreglar el laboratorio sabiendo que Alister está en sus terapias. En cuanto entran Paty examina el avión que están construyendo y se da cuenta que no falta mucho para terminar. Se alegra al pensar que pronto volará al lado de su querido inventor, es uno de los sueños más recurrentes en ella.

- hola Candy – saluda Stear al verla entrar en su habitación

- Hola Stear, ¿Qué tal tus terapias?

- Pesadas – responde mientras una de las enfermeras le ayuda a vestirse después del baño – pero mis piernas cada día se fortalecen más. La bicicleta estática que inventé ha ayudado mucho

- Me alegra – responde ocupando el lugar de la enfermera ayudando con la camisa del inventor – hoy comeremos en la terraza

- Lo siento Candy. Estoy muy cansado, prefiero comer aquí

- ¡Stear! – reclama la rubia pues sabe que se niega a comer con los demás debido a la presencia de Paty.

- De verdad Candy – dice en un tono de suplica

- Está bien Stear, mandaré pedir la comida y comeré contigo.

- No es necesario pequeña

- No te dejaré solo – concluye acercando las muletas y ayudando a Stear a levantarse de la cama para ir a la pequeña mesa que hay en la habitación frente a la ventana

Esa tarde Stear está en el laboratorio al lado su hermano y Candy, trabajando en el avión. Un fuerte ruido les llama la atención y ven como Paty entra jalando una enorme caja de fierros viejos. Archie corre para ayudar a su amiga y, sabiendo lo que traman, le guiña el ojo a manera de complicidad.

- Paty – exclama Candy al mismo tiempo que el moreno susurra el nombre de su amada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Albert me comentó sobre este espacio y le pedí permiso para venir a hacer algunas cosas – contesta mientras coloca la caja en un extremo del laboratorio, con ayuda de Archie – ¡wow! – exclama como si por primera vez se diera cuenta del avión frente a ella – es hermoso – continua mientras camina hacia el inventor y el avión.

Stear no tiene palabras y solo mira embobado a su amada. Paty ignora al chico y recorre el avión como lo había hecho esa misma mañana a escondidas.

- Es magnífico, volar en él será espectacular – comenta mirando al chico.

- Solo lo estoy tratando de arreglar – contesta secamente Stear volviendo a trabajar en una de las hélices.

Los chicos esperaban esa reacción así que los tres se encaminan hacia las cosas que Paty ha llevado y le empiezan a ayudar. Paty ha decidido crear un pequeño vehículo de motor, una pequeña motocicleta para dos personas. Archie se sorprende con la idea pues no se imagina a Paty realizando un invento tan grande, pero Candy se entusiasma mucho de ver a su amiga trabajando por primera vez. Así que las dos comienzan con el arduo trabajo que les depara.

Archie regresa a ayudar a su hermano mientras las mujeres trabajan del otro lado del lugar. Paty no puede evitar mirar al moreno a cada momento y Candy le infunde ánimos con su sonrisa. Saben que deben tener paciencia y Paty está dispuesta a esperar todo lo necesario. Ha sufrido tanto pensando en que estaba muerto, que solo saberlo vivo y poder verlo es suficiente para ella.

Stear por su parte, está igual, a cada momento mira hacia donde está ella y muere por saber qué es lo que está construyendo. Le sorprende cada ruido que escucha, quisiera saber que hace, ayudarle, pero en especial, le encantaría trabajar con ella.

Los días pasan y el plan continua sin ningún cambio, todos trabajan en el laboratorio, pero en inventos diferentes, Stear hace todo por ignorar a Paty y hasta lo hace notorio, pues conversa con todos menos con ella. Todos se arman de paciencia pues aún así ven el gran amor que hay entre ellos.

- ¿Dónde ésta Paty? – pregunta Stear mientras es ayudado a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la terraza donde las señoras están tomando un refrigerio y a donde llega después de sus terapias.

- Ha salido a montar – responde la tía Elroy y la abuela Martha asiente.

- ¿!A montar?! – exclama con preocupación – hace muy poco que cayó del caballo, no creo que sea conveniente

- Si quieres vamos a buscarlas – le responde su hermano desde el dintel de la puerta – ha salido con Annie, así que creo saber dónde encontrarlas. – guiña a las señoras en señal de que no deben preocuparse, ni por él, ni por las chicas.

Stear comienza a levantarse cuando le acercan las muletas para ayudarse a caminar y salir del lugar mientras Archie pide uno de los vehículos de la familia para ir a buscarlas. En el camino Archie trata de tranquilizar a su hermano diciendo que Paty se encuentra perfectamente, pero parece que habla al aire, pues observa el rostro preocupado de su hermano. Van por un camino de terracería hasta la cima de una colina desde donde se puede observar un bello prado donde Annie suele cabalgar. Archie detiene el vehículo y los dos hermanos observan el prado en busca de las chicas, las cuales cabalgan alegremente.

- Ahí están – exclama Stear con un suspiro de tranquilidad

- Te lo dije – responde el hermano con una sonrisa – además se ve que se están divirtiendo.

Los hermanos se quedan observando durante largo rato sin decir una sola palabra. Las chicas lucen magníficas a la distancia, con una seguridad y porte envidiables y los hermanos no logran más que guardar silencio y apreciar el espectáculo.

Mientras tanto en el prado dos bella morenas cabalgan tranquilamente una al lado de la otra para poder conversar, sin saberse observadas. Las amigas conversan sobre sus temores, alegrías e ilusiones.

- Annie – comenta la mujer a su amiga - ¿crees que logre estar nuevamente junto a Stear?

- ¡Claro Paty! – responde sin dudar – Stear te ama

- A veces lo dudo

- No lo dudes Paty, Stear no ha dejado de quererte

Annie distingue a la insegura y tímida amiga del Real Colegio San Pablo y eso la anima. Ellas dos siempre se han identificado por su timidez, y ahora que nota a Paty tan segura, Annie se ha sentido cohibida.

- Paty – le dice Annie con su dulce tono de voz – ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¡Por supuesto! – responde Paty sonriendo con sinceridad y animando a su amiga a abrirse con ella.

- ¿Cómo lograste esta seguridad en ti? – le pregunta y se sonroja en cuanto termina de hablar. No sabe cómo, pero se da cuenta que esa pregunta lleva mucho tiempo queriendo hacerla.

- No lo sé – responde Paty recobrando su timidez del colegio – supongo que fue a partir de que creí que Stear había muerto.

Annie no responde, pero tampoco le queda claro a lo que su amiga se refiere. Paty no sabe cómo explicarse, así que decide seguir hablando pensando que las ideas se irán acomodando solas.

- Sufrí mucho cuando se fue a la guerra, pero pensaba que era lo que él quería y necesitaba hacer, así que decidí apoyarlo desde aquí. Decidí que tenía que ser fuerte y disfrutar cada día al máximo, pues era por lo que Stear estaba luchando. Luego, cuando pensamos que había muerto – la chica hace una pausa, pues recordar lo que sintió al pensarlo muerto, le duele hasta el alma. Respira profundamente y continua – me di cuenta que la única manera de seguir viviendo era hacer como si el siguiera a mi lado. No dejándome más remedio que hacer todo lo que me daba miedo. Annie, la primera vez que haces algo que te aterra, tu mundo cambia para siempre. Lo primero que hice fue subirme a un avión, grite todo el trayecto, desde que arrancó hasta que surcábamos los aires, poco a poco me fui relajando, me imaginaba volando al lado de Stear y sentía que el aire que sentía era una caricia de él. estaba en el cielo, donde crei que estaba él también. Volando lo sentía a mi lado…

- Paty…

- Cuando empecé a disfrutar, el avión empezó a fallar.

- ¿!cómo!? – exclama Annie muy atenta a lo que su amiga le cuenta

- Toda mi vida pasó en un segundo, durante esos segundos recordé la anécdota que tanto contaban ustedes, de cuando Stear y Candy tuvieron que saltar del avión. Recordé el paracaídas que Stear le había hecho especialmente a Candy, así que me imaginé saltando del avión con él. En cuanto pisé el suelo, mi vida cambió. Me di cuenta que el miedo se quita en un instante. Es solo animarse a hacerlo, luego, nunca más vuelves a tener miedo.

Paty no nota muy convencida a su amiga así que decidió demostrárselo. Cerca de ahí está el río, es un desafío saltarlo a caballo, pero sabe que su amiga es una excelente amazona.

- ¡Vamos Annie cabalguemos a todo galope!

Annie duda por un momento, luego incita al animal y las dos amigas salen cabalgando a toda velocidad por el prado. Los dos hermanos las miran alejarse y miran expectantes, pues desde donde están no las perderán de vista por un largo trayecto.

- Están acercándose al río – exclama Stear sintiendo un poco de ansiedad

Archie nota el sentir de su hermano y lo comparte, pero está plenamente convencido de las capacidades de Annie para cabalgar; aún así, no las pierden de vista.

Las amazonas cabalgan a toda velocidad, Paty va una cabeza por delante de su amiga solo con la intención de guiarla. Poco a poco se acercan al río pero los gritos al caballo, el ruido del viento golpeándoles la cara y la adrenalina que siente al cabalgar le impiden a Annie, darse cuenta que se acercan al río.

Paty es la primera en saltar, en los segundos previos Annie piensa en todo lo que puede hacer, puede arrojarse al río, puede intentar detener al caballo, puede aventarse ella sola… siente que todas las posibilidades pasan por su mente, y se da cuenta que solo tiene una: saltar.

Los hermanos observan con asombro el salto de los caballos. Un ligero grito de asombro y preocupación es lo único que rompe el silencio de los hermanos. Los ojos de los Cornwell se llenan de admiración con la belleza del movimiento del animal, el cuerpo de las mujeres que les montan y la acrobacia digna de elogios.

- ¡Bravo Annie! Estuvo estupendo – dice la mujer al ver saltar a su amiga

- ¡Ha sido increíble! – exclama eufórica la morena – nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Paty arrea nuevamente a su caballo y sale a todo galope, Annie no duda ni un momento y le sigue, las dos amigas corren nuevamente un largo trayecto para dar vuelta y volver a saltar el río. En cuanto se acercan al agua, Annie apremia al animal rebasando a su amiga y saltando el río sin ningún problema.

- ¿Ahora entiendes cuando digo que el miedo se quita en un instante? – pregunta Paty cuando se detiene a su lado después de salta ella también.

Las dos amigas trotan de regreso a la mansión y los hermanos las admiran desde la distancia, notando la alegría en los bellos rostros de las chicas.

- Vamos – dice el mayor

- ¿Vamos a por ellas?

- No. Vamos a casa – concluye Stear dándose cuenta de que no hay motivo para preocuparse por su querida Paty, ella es ahora una mujer hermosa, feliz, realizada, independiente…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, hola! ya regresando a la normalidad de la vida, les dejo este capítulo para relajarnos de nuestras actividades. espero les guste y dejen sus reviews!**

**Capítulo 15**

Conforme pasan los días, Stear se da cuenta de lo avanzada que está la motocicleta de la chica y lo bien que está hecha.

- ¡Listo! – dice Paty entusiasmada mientras sale del laboratorio en compañía de Candy. – vamos a cambiarnos.

Stear aprovecha para darle un visto a la motocicleta y se da cuenta que está perfecta. Se alegra al ver lo buena que es Paty como mecánica.

- ¿Puedo saber que haces? – pregunta Candy sorprendiendo al inventor revisando la motocicleta

- ¡Candy! – exclama mirando alrededor pensando que su amada lo ha descubierto también, pero no la ve y pregunta – Paty…

- Tranquilo, yo me adelante – responde divertida - ¿Qué opinas de la motocicleta?

- Está en perfectas condiciones. No puedo creer que ustedes la hayan armado

- Yo solo sigo instrucciones, pero he pasado mucho tiempo ayudándote y se distinguir las habilidades que tiene mi amiga. ¡Es muy buena mecánica!

Paty no tarda en regresar y les dice que es tiempo de probar el vehículo.

- Espero que seas mejor que Stear –comenta divertido Archie al ver a las mujeres ataviadas con sus trajes de piel – si no es así, Candy sufrirá una fuerte caída

- Verás como la motocicleta funciona perfectamente – responde Candy haciéndose la ofendida.

Sacan la moto del lugar y los chicos las siguen. Paty revisa todo por última vez y se monta frente al manubrio, luego invita a Candy a ocupar su lugar detrás de ella en un asiento especial que ha diseñado y agregado a la motocicleta para que el pasajero vaya lo más cómodo posible. La rubia no duda en subir, se coloca el casco y afianza sus pies en los reposapiés especiales.

- ¿Lista? – pregunta Paty colocándose el casco

- ¡Lista! – responde con una sonrisa. Mira hacia donde se encuentran los hermanos y se despide de ellos con un movimiento de mano.

Un ruido ensordecedor se escucha cuando Paty pone en marcha la motocicleta. Candy se afianza a la cintura de su amiga y sonríe divertida. Unos ruidos más y Paty saca el freno mientras acelera y le grita a su amiga que se agarré con fuerza.

- ¡Sorprendente! – exclama Archie al verlas partir a gran velocidad.

Mira hacia su hermano quien está más sorprendido aún y nota en su mirada una combinación de admiración por que es Paty quien construyo el vehículo; envidia, por no ser él quien esté a su lado, y preocupación, sobre todo preocupación por lo que puede pasar.

- Si pasa lo mismo que con tus inventos… – comenta divertido

- ¡Archie! – exclama con enojo, pero es lo mismo que él estaba pensando – deberíamos seguirlas

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¡Archie, ve por el auto, tenemos que seguirlas, me preocupa que pase algo!

El chico sale corriendo hacia el garaje de la familia y toma uno de los vehículos, sale a toda velocidad, recoge a su hermano y los dos salen en busca de las chicas. Durante varios metros siguen el camino que la moto ha dejado, luego éste se pierde y Archie no tiene más que detenerse pues para el automóvil es difícil seguir el camino entre los árboles. Stear trata de escuchar el motor del vehículo pero no escucha nada, mira hacia todos lados, pero no ve ni una mínima señal de por dónde han pasado; poco a poco empieza a sentir desesperación por no encontrarlas.

- Tranquilo Stear, las encontraremos

- Algo debió pasarles

- Lo dudo – trata de convencerlo el menor

- Vamos Archie hay que encontrarlas

Archie se da cuenta que está empezando a dar vueltas en círculos, con el automóvil no hay muchos lugares a los que tengan acceso y sabe que las chicas pudieron haber ido en cualquier dirección. Piensa en detenerse frente al laboratorio para ver si ya regresaron, pero cuando su hermano nota que están regresando le pide que continúe

- Puede que ya hayan regresado – le dice Archie

- Archie ¡debemos seguir buscando! Algo les pudo haber pasado

Archie nota la intranquilidad de su hermano y empieza a preocuparse, no por las jóvenes sino por él.

- Tranquilízate Stear, vamos al laboratorio, si no han regresado saldré a buscarlas a caballo, será más fácil entrar en el bosque.

Al llegar al laboratorio, ven la motocicleta aparcada frente a la puerta. Los chicos respiran dejando salir toda la tensión acumulada mientras bajan del vehículo.

- Ya ves, las chicas ya están aquí. Por lo visto no tenías de que preocuparte, parece que Paty es mejor mecánica que tú. ¡Sus inventos funcionan desde la primera vez!

Stear no escucha las bromas de su hermano, pero se da cuenta que tiene razón, no había motivo para preocuparse y ahora no sabe como entrar al laboratorio y enfrentarse a ellas. Sabe qué querrá estrechar a su querida Paty, así que le pide a su hermano que lo lleve a su habitación. Archie se sorprende y pregunta si se encuentra bien, cuando recibe una parca afirmación decide no insistir y lo acompaña directamente a la mansión y a su habitación.

- Pues yo iré a ver a las chicas – le dice Archie indignado por la actitud de su hermano.

- No les menciones que hemos estado buscándolas – le dice el chico mientras le mira con desafío

- Eres insoportable Stear, pero si así lo quieres, no les diré nada.

Esa noche Candy entra en la habitación del inventor sabiendo todo lo que el chico ha pasado horas antes. Archie le ha contado en secreto, después de que ella le ha interrogado el motivo por el cual Stear se ha negado a cenar con la familia.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta la chica al entrar y darle un beso en la frente – ¿Por qué no has cenado con la familia en el comedor?

- Estoy un poco cansado – responde secamente

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? Porque no hay motivo para que estés cansado, pues no has pasado toda la tarde en el laboratorio, como otros días. Cuando regresamos de probar la motocicleta ustedes ya no estaban.

Stear decide no contestar y Candy acomoda las sábanas de la cama que ocupa en la habitación del chico.

- Sabes, ha sido un paseo increíble. La motocicleta de Paty alcanza una velocidad impresionante

- Es peligroso Candy

- Ser conejillo de indias de un inventor es siempre peligroso, pero ella conduce muy bien.

El inventor guarda silencio, así que la chica sigue preparando su cama para dormir. Apaga las luces y se acurruca en la cama.

- Prométeme que se cuidaran – dice el inventor en medio de la oscuridad

- Lo prometo Stear – responde la chica desde la cama – ¿sabes que podemos hacer? – ella no espera respuesta – el conejillo de indias podrías ser tú…

- ¡Candy! – exclama exasperado ante el comentario

- Está bien Stear, era solo una idea – responde volviendo a cubrirse con las sábanas. Nunca se cansará de insistir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, hola! Gracias por sus comentarios y despues de estar hartos de la actitud de mi querido inventor, por fin empezará a cambiar de actitud, pero poco a poco, lo advierto =P. Espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 16**

Todos están conscientes del cariño que todavía hay entre los chicos y se arman de paciencia con el moreno. De vez en cuando y cada uno por separado, trata de convencer a Stear de que cambie de actitud, pero ninguno ha logrado nada. Paty por su lado no lo presiona, pero sigue yendo al laboratorio todas las tardes para estar cerca de él y todas las mañanas platica con Candy para saber sobre su salud.

En las tardes los chicos pasan el tiempo en el laboratorio, cada uno en su proyecto individual y sin hacer caso del otro. Archie comienza a desesperarse y trata de convencer a su hermano de lo absurdo de su actitud, pero no consigue nada más que hacerlo enojar y que en varias ocasiones abandone el laboratorio para no seguir discutiendo, aunque también lo hace para no seguir sintiendo el enorme deseo de abrazar y besar a su bella Paty.

En una ocasión todos los amigos deciden dejar a solas a la pareja. Cada uno trabaja en su propio invento evitando mirarse. Es ella la primera en romper el silencio; se acerca al inventor por la espalda y sin hacer ruido, cuando está detrás de él le pregunta si en algún momento piensa hablar con ella. Stear se sobresalta y la mira de reojo, pero luego se vuelve a enfrascar en su trabajo e ignora la pregunta de la morena. Ella le toma por el hombro para hacerlo voltear.

- ¡Estoy hartándome Stear! – le grita mirándolo con sus bellos ojos de amor.

El chico no sabe cómo responder y por segundos observa el amor que hay en la mirada de la chica.

- Podrías al menos, tener un poco de educación. Entiendo que no quieras estar a mi lado, pero vivimos en la misma casa, estamos casi todo el día aquí, en el laboratorio, lo único que te pido es educación. Trátame como tratas a Annie, no te pido más.

- No estuve de acuerdo con que vinieras a pasar una temporada a Lakewood – dice sin saber que más decir

- Aún así, aquí estoy, así que se un Andrew, y trátame como me lo merezco

_«Te mereces lo mejor» _piensa el inventor mientras la mira salir del laboratorio.

A partir de esa situación la relación entre los inventores fue mejorando, Stear no hacía nada por iniciar conversación pero ya no lo ignoraba y cuando estaban todos los chicos juntos los dos participaban de las mismas conversaciones. Esto fue un gran respiro para los demás, quienes ya empezaban también, a hartase de la actitud del enfermo. Para Paty fue una gran victoria.

Al ver que Stear ya no ignoraba en todo momento a su amiga, Candy decide que es momento de organizar un día de campo en el lago; primero convence al doctor de que le libere la mañana de terapias al inventor y luego, apoyado por Albert, convence a la tía abuela de que los dejen salir todo el día.

Después de tener que ceder a los caprichos de la joven, la tía abuela consigue todo lo necesario para un día de campo espectacular. Candy se sorprende al ver todo lo que ha hecho la tía abuela. Ha organizado un enorme banquete, lleno de todo tipo de comida, mandó comprar carpas y almohadones para hacer un pequeño refugio y todos pudieran sentarse a disfrutar del campo. Varios juegos fueron comprados, incluido un criquet y unas raquetas de bádminton.

Todos los jóvenes salen de la mansión y montan a caballo, Stear y Archie son los últimos en salir y suben al automóvil del inventor.

- Espero que lleguemos – dice Archie resignado a acompañar a su hermano y con la clara idea de que el automóvil fallará como es costumbre.

- Iremos cerca de ustedes – responde el patriarca divertido – si caen al rio les ayudaremos.

- El día está cálido – continua Candy – si se mojan, no tardarán en secarse.

Todos ríen con las bromas y comienzan su travesía rumbo al lago. Las dos mujeres mayores les despiden desde la entrada de la mansión.

Varios de los empleados de la mansión llegan en carreta con los aditamentos comprados por la tía abuela y en poco tiempo instalan todo.

- Es precioso – exclama Candy cuando ve todo bellamente colocado.

La carpa la han puesto cerca del lago y bajo ella colocaron varios almohadones y mantas, logrando un lugar bellamente acogedor para platicar y admirar el lugar.

Cerca de ahí, está colocada una mesa de madera donde varios bocadillos y aguas de diferentes frutas están servidas en platos y vasos rústicamente elegantes.

- La tía abuela no pierde la elegancia – comenta Archie tomando un bocadillo en cuanto baja del automóvil. Todos ríen con el comentario y Annie le reprocha, pues sabe que la tía abuela se ha esforzado en que pasen un rato agradable.

Los jóvenes se sientan en los almohadones para descansar y es Candy quien procura que Stear esté cómodo.

- Sé que no me van a creer – comenta Archie – pero deseo nadar.

- ¿Por qué no deberíamos creerte? – pregunta Annie

- Porque he nadado todos los días, mi hermano se encarga de ello. Cada vez que subo al auto, se que terminaré en el agua

Las risas de se escuchan con el comentario y Albert se levanta para agarrar a su sobrino por la espalda. Albert carga a su sobrino como si no pesara y camina deprisa hacia el lago, arrojándolo con fuerza.

- Bueno Archie, tu deseo será cumplido – dice mientras lo arroja y todos ríen ante la ocurrencia.

- ¡pero no quería nadar con ropa! – exclama emerger, mirando como todos se ríen de él.

- ¡Pero es así como siempre nadas! – le grita Candy mientras sube a una pequeña roca para realizar un clavado y entrar al lago junto con su amigo.

Las chicas no tardan en unirse a su amiga y Albert camina hacia su otro sobrino para también arrojarlo al agua, después de que Stear es recibido por su hermano, Albert se lanza al agua.

Todos se divierten nadando durante un largo rato, siendo Archie el primero en salir del agua, Stear le pide ayuda y sale junto con él. Los hermanos se recuestan en el césped para tomar el sol y se sequen sus ropas. Albert y las chicas siguen jugando en el agua. Annie es la primera en salir y sentarse con los hermanos; la chica hace todo por acercar a los enamorados, pero Stear se resiste, por más que los demás hablan de Paty, Stear no hace ningún comentario. En cuanto sus ropas se secan, el galán y Annie se alejan para caminar. Últimamente se les ha visto muy juntos, han encontrado cosas en común, como la administración de empresas, la ropa y los caballos. Eso los ha unido y ha sido el joven quien busca a la chica.

Albert se acerca a su pequeña en cuanto ve que la joven pareja se aleja. Candy entiende perfectamente y por lo visto Paty también, pues ella sale del lago y los otros dos se quedan nadando. Albert agradece el momento, hace mucho tiempo que no está a solas con su pequeña y la extraña mucho. Candy disfruta la compañía de Albert, ella también ha extrañado la cercanía que había entre ellos cuando vivían solos en el departamento, y aunque es feliz de verlo diariamente en la mansión, pocas veces pueden platicar ellos dos solos.

Paty sale del lago y se tira al sol, a un lado del inventor. Ella se recuesta con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los rayos penetrando por sus húmedas ropas y respirando el dulce aire aromatizado por la gran cantidad de flores del verano. Siente la presencia del hombre a su lado y solo la disfruta, sin decir nada y esperando que él tampoco le diga nada que arruine el momento.

Stear se incorpora hasta quedar sentado y así poder admirar a la mujer a su lado, aprovecha que ella permanece con los ojos cerrados y la observa detenidamente. La ropa mojada se pega a su cuerpo dejando al descubierto las curvas femeninas que se han acentuado en los últimos años.

- ¿Sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado? – le dice el patriarca a la ojiverde

- Yo también Albert – le responde mientras se cuelga del cuello del hombre frente a ella.

- Tenerte en Lakewood es maravilloso, poderte ver diario y verte ocupar tu lugar en la familia. Pero aún así extraño la vida que teníamos en el departamento

- Nos divertíamos mucho ¿verdad Albert?

- Si pequeña. Lamento no poderte dedicar tanto tiempo como antes

- Yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo… - dice con tristeza la joven

- Eres una magnífica enfermera – le dice para alegrarla – yo mismo te pedí que cuidaras de Stear

- Ya no me necesita tanto – le dice en tono seductor y ella misma se sorprende

- Lo sé - dice con seriedad – me preocupa que te quieras alejar de todos nosotros, ahora que él se está recuperando

La rubia no sabe qué decir, se da cuenta que ella ha estado muy feliz en la mansión rodeada de todos los que quiere, que la única objeción que tenía era la tía abuela y aún ella le ha tratado muy bien en este tiempo. Albert conoce perfectamente a su pequeña y la deja con sus pensamientos, mientras aprovecha para sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, aprovecha el agua para acortar la distancia entre ellos y tenerla en sus brazos, luego decide continuar.

- Candy, eres una Andrew y me gustaría que permanecieras con nosotros por siempre. En su momento, te pedí que estuvieras por Stear, ahora te pido que te quedes por mí.

- Albert…

- Si pequeña, te necesito cerca. Me vuelves a la vida después de un ajetreado día en la oficina, me recuerdas la felicidad de las cosas simples y me fortaleces el espíritu con tu sola presencia. Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida

- Albert – le dice con los ojos anegados de lágrimas – tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, hola! para todos los que estan en la ciudad de mexico, chiapas y oaxaca, espero que se encuentren bien, pues hace unas horas tembló, lo bueno es que no reportan mayores daños. Por lo pronto, para pasarnos el susto, les dejo el capítulo del día! espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews! **

**Capítulo 17**

Paty se queda dormida durante un rato y Stear no le quita la mirada de encima disfrutando de la mujer frente a ella, está perdido en su cuerpo, cuando ella despierta y encuentra la mirada del hombre que ama, frente a ella.

- ¿Sabes que no es de caballeros mirar a una dama de esa forma? – dice divertida mientras toma sus anteojos y se los coloca incorporándose hasta quedar sentada frente al inventor

- Lo siento – dice Stear mirando hacia otro lado

- Eres el único que deseo, me vea así – le dice mientras se acerca a él y le rodea por la espalda con sus brazos.

El hombre se estremece pero no hace ni dice nada, ella recarga su cabeza en la espalda de Stear y le abraza con mayor fuerza.

- Es un bello día – dice ella sin dejar de abrazarlo – ¿no te parece?

- Sí, lo es – responde el tocando con suavidad las manos que le rodean su espalda y los dos permanecen así, abrazados, sintiéndose mutuamente.

Son Annie y Archie quienes llegan después de una larga caminata muertos de hambre, Albert y Candy salen del lago y así, todos juntos se sientan a disfrutar la gran variedad de bocadillos que la tía abuela ha mandado para la ocasión. La plática entre ellos es muy amena y divertida, las anécdotas del colegio San Pablo son el aderezo principal a la comida y lo que más risas ocasionan a todos los presentes. Es imposible evitar que las parejas se hagan en determinados momentos y parece que ni Stear quiere evitarlo. Cada vez que se hace consciente de eso, se da cuenta que tiene entre sus manos, la mano de Paty, o que sin querer está acercándose a ella o ella a él. En esos momentos se aleja y la suelta pero, sin darse cuenta nuevamente está sucediendo, por lo que decide recostarse un momento a descansar. Albert le ayuda a caminar hasta la carpa donde todos lo dejan descansar un rato. Annie y Archie salen a montar en los alrededores y Paty se va a cuidar de su amado, dejando nuevamente solos al patriarca y la enfermera.

- ¿Qué opinas de ese árbol? – le dice Albert señalando un gran árbol cercano

- Un lugar perfecto para platicar – responde ella divertida

Los dos se levantan de un salto y corren hasta el, trepan cada uno por su lado como si fueran competencias, llegando a una de las grandes ramas, se sientan abrazados y conversan felices de tener este tiempo para ellos.

Paty se sienta muy cerca de Stear con ligeros movimientos para no despertarlo. Ahora le toca a ella observarlo atentamente y disfrutar el momento; está tan cerca de él que siente su respiración tranquila y pausada, y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Han pasado varios minutos cuando nota inquietud en el sueño del inventor, como si tuviera una pesadilla. Candy le ha contado de las pesadillas que todas las noches le asaltan y despiertan, así que se prepara y por un momento considera la opción de despertarlo.

Permanece atenta y se acerca todavía más a él, le toca y nota como el hombre no reacciona ante los movimientos de la chica. Así que ella se anima y le mueve hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos. El sueño intranquilo le facilita el movimiento y como por arte de magia, en cuanto le tiene fuertemente abrazado el sueño del inventor vuelve a tranquilizarse. Su mutua respiración les tranquiliza a ambos y los dos duermen durante largo rato.

Stear despierta primero y se sorprende al sentirse abrazado por alguien, toca con delicadeza los brazos que le rodean y se percata que es Patricia. Le inunda una felicidad que hace años no sentía y permanece quieto disfrutando el momento. Ya sin dormir, su mente empieza a trabajar, dándose cuenta de que no es correcto, que debe alejar a Paty de su lado, pues no la merece.

- Patricia – le dice en un susurró para despertarla, empieza a sentir como la mujer se mueve y se incorpora el también.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta la joven

- Estoy bien – responde usando un tono de voz distante y seco, tratándose de aleja de ella

Paty lo nota y se levanta, por un momento el hombre intenta retenerla, pero no lo hace. Ella empieza a alejarse, pero se arrepiente, sabe que no quiere discutir, pero… así que regresa junto al inventor y se hinca frene a él.

- No me importa nada, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado Stear – le dice mirándolo a los ojos, luego lo besa dulce y suavemente en los labios, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse.

El inventor no tiene idea de que hacer, tiene claro que sigue amando a Patricia O´brian pero no considera correcto regresar con ella. La ha abandonado sin decir nada, se fue a una guerra a la cual ella no quería que fuera y luego se mantuvo en secreto durante varios meses; meses en los cuales consideraba recuperarse, que su cuerpo, sus brazos y sus piernas volvieran a ser las de antes, pero sus pulmones nunca se recuperar por completo y no volverá a tener la misma energía de antes, además de que en un futuro le pueden traer problemas y no quiere causar más dolor a su querida Paty, le prometió a Domy no hacer sufrir a Patricia. También sabe que él ya no es el mismo, la guerra lo ha cambiado, no ha superado todas las atrocidades que vivió. Ahora ella puede tener al hombre que desee, es una mujer hermosa, brillante y temeraria… pero ella quiere estar con él… se lo ha demostrado todos los días.

Paty se encuentra con los demás y juntos organizan un partido de criquet. Albert es quien decide no jugar y se sienta junto a su sobrino para observar la partida.

- Tengo entendido que el hijo del dueño de la finca Mordow está enfermo – comienza a platicar y observa como el rostro de Stear es de interrogación – es su único hijo y es quien siempre se ha hecho cargo de toda la supervisión de la finca, ahora que casi no puede moverse, al señor Mordow le preocupa mucho. Parece que está muy deprimido, que no sale de la habitación y no han encontrado la manera de animarlo. También es factible que la finca entre en problemas económicos, el dueño es una persona mayor y no tiene la fuerza para supervisar toda la finca él solo.

- Es una pena – comenta el chico – supongo que tienes alguna idea para ayudarle

- Sí. La tía abuela ha estado visitándolos junto con la abuela de Paty y le han platicado sobre tu automóvil

- ¡¿mi automóvil?!

- Sí, Alister. El señor Mordow se le ocurrió que con el automóvil, su hijo podría seguir realizando la supervisión de los trabajos. El hijo no tiene la fuerza para montar, pero si para conducir con las manos.

- Pero…

- Me ha pedido, te pida le modifiques su automóvil, igual que el tuyo, eso le convendría mucho

- Puede ser…

- Está dispuesto a pagarte muy bien…

- No es necesario

- Lo sé. Pero el insistió. Su coche llegará en estos días.

El patriarca se levanta al terminar la partida de criquet y comienza un partido de bádminton. Ahora es Paty quien se queda en compañía del inventor.

- El Doctor Martin me ha pedido que realice otra bicicleta estática, la quiere llevar al hospital de Chicago, puede que le sirva a otras personas

- La guerra a traído a muchos soldados enfermos – le responde ella – me gustaría ayudarte

- Albert me ha pedido un automóvil para un vecino… – le comienza a contar lo que Albert le ha dicho

- Si todos te ayudamos podrías terminar muy rápido

- Me gusta saber que hay inventos que funcionan – concluye el chico sin dejar de observar el partido de bádminton. Patricia coloca su mano sobre la de él.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, hola! aqui está el capítulo del día de hoy, espero les guste =)**

**Capítulo 18**

Una tarde Stear abandona temprano el laboratorio, ya ha entregado dos bicicletas al hospital y el vehículo para el hijo del señor Mordow, todos han ayudado mucho incluida Paty; el dinero que ha recibido por el auto, el inventor lo ha usado para comprar material para más bicicletas para el hospital. Paty aprovecha la ausencia de Stear y examina nuevamente el avión y ve como está terminado.

- ¡Archie! – exclama feliz - ¡han terminado!

- ¡¿Cómo?! – pregunta intrigado

- Sí Archie, han terminado el avión. Está terminado, puede volar en cualquier momento.

- Es magnífico – comenta Candy

- Stear no me ha dicho nada – dice Archie intrigado pues siempre pensó que su hermano festejaría el haber terminado. – es extraño, Stear siempre hace gran alboroto cuando termina algo. ¿Estás segura Paty?

- Claro. Te lo probaré.

La mujer sube al avión y le pide a los chicos que se alejen un poco, pues este avión es moderno y no necesita de impulso manual. Paty lo enciende y el motor empieza a rugir, y las hélices comienzan a girar.

- Increíble – dice la rubia

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclama el chico, como siempre que un invento de su hermano funciona

Paty lo apaga y baja del avión sumamente emocionada, pensando que al día siguiente cumplirá uno de sus mayores sueños: Volar al lado de Stear. Sabe que tendrá que pelear con él, pero está dispuesta a todo.

- ¡Vamos Stear! – grita la rubia entrando en la habitación del inventor poco antes de la hora de las terapias.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – pregunta intrigado al verla entrar tan emocionada

- He convencido al Dr. Martin de que hoy no tomes las terapias – le dice mientras le abraza y besa en la frente.

- Candy, tú como enfermera no eres muy buena, siempre convences al doctor de que no me de terapia

- ¡Stear! – le dice haciendo muecas – pero esta es una ocasión especial. ¡muy especial! – ella no espera y aprovecha que el joven está sentado en la silla de ruedas, para sacarlo de la habitación y llevarlo hacia el laboratorio. En el camino se encuentran con Annie y Archie quienes se unen a ellos.

Llegando al laboratorio Archie y uno de los ayudantes abren las puertas grandes haciendo que el avión aparezca en todo su esplendor.

- Estoy dispuesta a acompañarte – le dice Candy cuando están frente al avión. – tengo listo mi paracaídas de dulce.

- Candy… – exclama sin saber que decir. Todos lo miran esperando algo más – el avión aún no está terminado…

- ¡Stear! – grita Paty con enojo saliendo del laboratorio – eso no es cierto, el avión está terminado y en perfectas condiciones para volar.

- ¡Patricia! – exclama el inventor viendo a su querida Paty caminar hacia el vestida con un overol de aviador. Inmediatamente entiende que ella también tiene planeado subir al avión. – no es cierto, le faltan detalles

- Ninguno Stear, has hecho un trabajo impecable. El avión está listo para volar y tú y yo seremos los primeros en volar en él.

- ¡No! – grita levantándose de la silla. Paty se sorprende por un instante al tenerlo de pie frente a ella, pero se controla rápidamente haciendo que casi nadie se percate de su momento de duda – ¡no volaré! – le exclama tajantemente

- Pues es tu decisión – responde Paty alejándose un poco de él y así poder controlarse – si tú no quieres volar, lo haré yo.

Patricia da media vuelta y camina hacia el avión, ya tenía prevista la situación, así que hace un ademan a la rubia y está corre hasta alcanzarla. Dentro del laboratorio la rubia se pone un overol y las dos amigas se colocan sus paracaídas. Los ayudantes del laboratorio sacan el avión y lo ponen en donde Paty les había dicho con anterioridad.

Stear por su lado se desploma en la silla en cuanto ve que Paty se dispone a volar. No sabe qué hacer ni que decir, nuevamente está sin palabras. Nuevamente se da cuenta que sufre por no querer hacerlo al igual que por querer hacerlo… «_volar al lado de Paty…sería maravilloso_» piensa a cada momento.

Las chicas salen del laboratorio y se encaminan hacia el avión. Todos notan la seguridad del caminar de Paty que contrasta con la emoción de la rubia detrás de ella. Albert se une al grupo de jóvenes.

- Así que decidiste no volar – le dice a su sobrino colocándose junto a él y apoyando su mano en el hombro del inventor a manera de apoyo

- El avión… – alcanza a decir sin saber que más decir. No tiene ningún pretexto para no volar.

- Patricia dice que está en perfectas condiciones y yo confío en ella. Lleva mucho tiempo volando y sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo y como deben de construirse.

- Pero… – refuta nuevamente sin ningún argumento el inventor

- A ella le encantaría que fueras tú quien volara con ella… todavía hay tiempo de detener a Candy.

Todos permanecen en silencio. Las mujeres suben al avión y se abrochan sus cinturones, luego se ve como la morena revisa los instrumentos y le hace preguntas a la rubia detrás de ella. Luego se colocan los gorros y lentes protectores y el avión empieza a rugir.

Archie grita de emoción y Annie aplaude también. El avión comienza a avanzar y el inventor ve como Paty lo dirige con seguridad hacia el terreno perfecto para realizar el despegue.

- ¡Vamos Paty! – grita Archie emocionado al verlas alejarse cada vez a mayor velocidad.

El avión avanza y toma velocidad hasta que comienza a elevarse. El motor se oye en perfectas condiciones y las maniobras han sido perfectas. El avión surca el cielo de la mansión y sus alrededores, Paty lo dirige lo más cerca de donde se encuentran y todos, a excepción de Stear, les gritan y vitorean alegrándose por el gran despliegue de habilidades que demuestra Paty en el bello avión.

- ¡Es maravilloso Paty! – le grita Candy mientras toman nuevamente altura – hemos volado más tiempo que nunca

- El avión está perfecto Candy, Stear ha hecho un increíble trabajo. ¿te gustaría dar un giro?

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama en el mismo instante en que siente como el avión gira sobre su propio eje.

El grito de Candy es tan alto que se une a los gritos de las personas en tierra. Todos sin excepción gritan ante el movimiento que Paty realiza con destreza. Ella es la única que ríe ante la maniobra.

- Lo siento Candy – le dice por fin la morena

- ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez? – pregunta Candy entusiasmada

- Encantada, pero dudo que los que están abajo les guste.

- ¡uno más! – ruega la rubia

Paty vuelve a girar y las dos gritan de emoción. Abajo, Annie se esconde en los brazos de Archie, quien grita impresionado. Stear se ha levantado nuevamente de la silla y Albert le ayuda a sostenerse, ninguno sin quitar la vista del avión.

Por fin Patricia decide aterrizar. La maniobra es perfecta y quedan muy cerca de donde empezaron y les reciben con aplausos y vitoreo. Las chicas descienden del avión recibiendo la felicitación, pero las dos se abalanzan sobre los dos guapos hombres alejados: Stear y Albert. Albert suelta el brazo de su sobrino en cuanto Candy se abalanza sobre él colgándosele del cuello.

- ¿Me has visto Albert? – le dice gritando de emoción – ¡ha sido increíble!

Paty no piensa y corre a los brazos de Stear quien también la recibe entre sus brazos. Ella siente la fuerza con que Stear la abraza y la dificultad que tiene para mantenerse en pie, ella lo afianza entre sus brazos y permanece abrazada a él.

- ¡Stear! – le dice sumamente emocionada mientras esconde su rostro en el pecho del inventor, luego se da cuenta que no solo ella tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas; siente como las lágrimas de Stear caen en su cabeza. – Stear… - le murmura con amor

El hombre tarda unos segundos más en reaccionar terminando el abrazo y buscando sentarse nuevamente en la silla. Paty le ayuda y se queda frente a él, mirándole de cerca, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Él es el primero en apartar la vista y le pide a Archie que le lleve de regreso a la mansión.

Archie y Annie llevan de regreso a Stear mientras los demás dejan todo como estaba y regresan a la mansión, sin entender la reacción de Stear. Paty se da cuenta que esto no puede seguir y que llegando a la casa, lo buscará.

Archie les dice que no se sintió bien y que el Doctor Martin ya está con él, Candy no lo duda y entra inmediatamente en la habitación Dentro se da cuenta que la emoción ha sido demasiado fuerte para él y necesita reposo. Candy no se aleja hasta que Stear se queda dormido; luego sale de la habitación para hablar con Paty, pues está segura que le espera para saber más sobre él.

- Está bien Paty – le dice en cuanto sale de la habitación

- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho el doctor Martin – dice con tristeza – pero también me ha dicho que la emoción fue demasiada para él. ¡ha sido mi culpa Candy! no debí volar…

- No ha sido tú culpa – le consuela – Stear está perfectamente, solo que se cansa rápidamente. Déjalo dormir un poco y veras como volverá a ser el mismo.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

Paty entra en la habitación y se coloca en la silla al lado de la cama; le mira dormir tranquilamente y decide quedarse ahí con él.

Han pasado unas horas cuando el hombre despierta sobresaltado por una de sus constantes pesadillas.

- ¡¿Candy?! ¿Eres tú? – pregunta con desesperación el moreno

Paty se acerca a él y le acurruca entre sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, como Candy le ha dicho que hace cada noche.

- Soy yo, Stear, Paty – le dice abrazándolo con más fuerza y llenándolo de besos.

- ¡Paty! – exclama aún desesperado – morías… en un avión… estabas conmigo… caíamos en medio del mar. No podía hacer nada, no podía moverme, tenía las piernas rotas, un brazo… intentaba nadar hacia ti y estabas muerta…

- Calma Stear, fue solo un sueño – le consuela Paty escuchando la horrible pesadilla – estoy a tu lado…

La pareja permanece abrazada permitiendo que Stear se tranquilice hasta caer un profundo sueño. Paty se mantiene a su lado, abrazándolo y deseando que no vuelva a sufrir pesadillas. Unas horas más tarde, el hombre despierta y Paty le besa sin dejarlo de abrazar.

- Patricia… – susurra feliz de tenerla a su lado y de saber que ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo

- Descansa un poco más – le dice ella

- Ya estoy bien

Paty decide evitar más confrontaciones con el inventor y comienza a levantarse de la cama, pero él le impide moverse.

- Quédate – le dice con dulzura

- Siempre – responde ella acurrucándose en la cama abrazando a su querido inventor.

- ¿Puedes traer la caja de música? Candy me dijo que te la había dado– le pide el hombre y Patricia sale de la habitación para regresar con la caja de música en las manos

- Es preciosa – le dice ella depositando su más grande tesoro en la mesilla de noche y la abre para escuchar la música

- La hice pensando en ti – le dice el mirándola a los ojos

- Se la regalaste a Candy…

- Es la "caja de la felicidad", tú y yo ya habíamos encontrado la felicidad. Quería que cuando Candy la escuchara encontrara el amor, que encontrara el mismo amor que había entre nosotros.

- ¡Stear! – le dice con lágrimas en los ojos – la escucho todos los días con la intensión de sentirte cerca

- Yo también buscaba la manera de sentirte cerca – le dice él mientras señala la muñeca en su mesa de noche

- Son hermosos – responde la chica tomando la figura que le representa – las recibí cuando te creyeron muerto y las mantuve siempre a mi lado

- El día de tu accidente la abuela Martha me dio ésta. – le dice señalando la muñeca en manos de la chica y luego baja la mirada diciendo – Siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto con mi ausencia, Paty.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, hola! paso de rapido por aca para dejarles el siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos mañana!**

**Capítulo 19**

- ¡No! – grita el moreno

- No puedes impedirlo – responde Paty de manera enérgica levantándose de la mesa donde ha compartida la cena, en la habitación de Stear

- ¡Es mi avión!

- ¡No seas absurdo Stear! – le dice caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación – el avión está en perfectas condiciones y llevo muchas horas de vuelo

- Puedes llevar miles de horas, pero en un solo movimiento puede suceder lo peor

- Entiendo tu preocupación – le dice acercándose a él – pero se pilotear muy bien, además, podrías acompañarme, así me supervisarías…

- ¡Imposible!

- ¡Alister Cornwell! – le responde gritando – tienes que volver a volar

- ¡Nunca! – grita el hombre y la chica se aproxima a la puerta de la habitación

- Entonces seguiré volando yo sola. ¡Diario! Hasta que tú me acompañes – grita mientras sale de la habitación dejando al moreno con sus pensamientos.

A partir de la discusión de los inventores, todas las tardes la chica sale a volar en el avión de Stear, le han acompañado todos, incluida Annie que después del salto a caballo y de muchas insistencias por parte de todos, se ha animado a subir con su amiga. Los viajes han sido espectaculares, pues admiran el atardecer desde el cielo. Albert también ha volado y hasta a pedido a Patricia que le enseñe a pilotear.

- Esto es inaudito – expresa la tía abuela una tarde mientras están todos a la mesa – antes tenía que aguantar que uno de mis sobrinos hablara todo el tiempo de aviones y maquinaria, ahora tengo que aguantarlos a ¡todos!

Albert y Paty han pasado toda la cena hablando sobre el avión, los demás están entusiasmados con los vuelos que han realizado en compañía de la chica y no se trata otro tema en todo el día. Stear ha optado por encerrarse en su habitación todas las tardes, pero aún ahí, escucha el ruido del avión volando por la propiedad. También ha intentado cenar en su cuarto, pero la tía abuela ha terminado por imponerse, lo que hace que tenga que escuchar a todos hablar sobre lo maravilloso que es volar.

- Es impresionante tía – le dice Albert entusiasmado – deberías intentarlo tú también tía

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama sorprendida y todos ríen con la ocurrencia

- Ahora entiendo el amor de Stear por los aviones, es apasionante – continua Albert y mira de reojo al inventor, al no encontrar respuesta continua platicando con Patricia sobre maniobras y corrientes de aire.

- Paty – susurra Candy entrando en la habitación de su amiga a media noche

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – pregunta al despertar de un sobresalto pensando en que algo le pudo haber pasado a su querido Stear

- Acompáñame – le responde y las chicas salen de la habitación caminando, casi corriendo hacia la del guapo inventor – creo que deberías estar con Stear

Candy le platica que en las últimas noches, durante las pesadillas del inventor, ella ha sido nombrada constantemente y que hasta esa noche se le ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen momento para que la pareja se acerque, por lo que ha ido a buscar a su amiga para que sea ella quien esté con él cuando una pesadilla le despierte. Las chicas entran en la habitación donde el moreno se encuentra durmiendo intranquilamente

- Ya comenzó – dice Candy mientras las dos se acercan a él notando que se mueve inquieto – no debe tardar en despertar, cuando empieza a moverse así es que está teniendo una pesadilla, despiértalo Paty, para que no sea él quien despierte asustado

Paty se acerca a él, recostándose a su lado y rodeándole con sus brazos. El contacto entre la pareja hace que el hombre despierte dando un ligero sobresalto.

- ¡Oh! –exclama al despertar

- Tranquilo Stear – dicen las dos mujeres a su lado, él solo vuelve a cerrar los ojos sintiéndose seguro y cayendo en un sueño profundo en pocos minutos.

Candy se acuesta en la cama que tiene al otro lado de la habitación y su amiga duerme abrazada a Stear.

Es ella quien despierta primero, muy temprano, antes del amanecer y con cuidado de no despertar al hombre a su lado, se levanta de la cama. Candy se despierta y sale junto con ella.

- Ha dormido sin ningún problema – le dice Candy feliz – nunca había tenido una noche tan tranquila

- Me voy Candy – le responde ella y su amiga le mira extrañada

- Aún no amanece…

- Tengo que salir. Si no pregunta, no le digas que estuve con él

Paty sale de la habitación feliz de haber pasado la noche al lado de su amado inventor. Camina rápido y en silencio hacia su habitación, donde se arregla para salir nuevamente, ahora rumbo al pueblo.

Stear despierta un par de horas después y Candy está a su lado.

- Buenos días Alister

- ¿Alister? – le dice desperezándose – nunca me llamas así.

- Pero es un bonito nombre, así te llamaré de ahora en adelante

- No me afecta – responde el chico mirando a su alrededor buscando algo o a alguien – sabes Candy, he pasado una noche estupenda

- Me imagino – dice ella mirando hacia otro lado para evitar que el chico la observe reír.

Todos los miembros de la familia se reúnen a desayunar y Candy se sorprende al ver a su amiga en la mesa, le intriga saber a donde fue tan temprano, pero la conversación y la presencia de todos le impide encontrarse a solas con ella y preguntarle.

Ese día sucede como los últimos, en la mañana Alister está en terapia y por las tardes se encierra en su habitación para no volar el avión. El turno es de Archie y sube al avión en compañía de Paty. Para la cena, Stear acompaña a la familia sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que siempre se habla de lo mismo: lo bello que es volar.

- Mañana volaré yo – comenta Candy entusiasmada

- Lo siento Candy – responde Paty – pero mañana no volaremos, el avión necesita mantenimiento

- ¡¿Cómo?! – expresa con tristeza

- Espero que Stear ayude a darle el mantenimiento – comenta la chica esperando la reacción de su querido inventor. El galán no contesta y espera que mañana se anime a arreglar el avión.

Esa noche, en cuanto Stear se queda dormido, Candy sale en busca de su amiga quien le está esperando a mitad del camino. Entrando en la habitación, la rubia se acuesta en su cama, mientras Paty se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama del moreno.

- Acuéstate a dormir Paty

- En un momento más Candy – le responde y su amiga no insiste

Mientras vela el sueño de su querido inventor, Paty se imagina poder besarlo y abrazarlo cada vez que quiera; conforme pasa la noche el sueño del inventor comienza a intranquilizarse y en un instante antes de que Paty se acerque a él, despierta con esa mirada de miedo que demuestra la horrible pesadilla que ha vivido el chico en la guerra.

- Stear… – le susurra mientras se acerca a él.

Él se abraza a ella buscando consuelo, seguridad, algo que le diga que lo que ha soñado ha sido eso, un sueño solamente.

- Tranquilo Stear, ya todo pasó

- El avión… se estrellaba… ibas tú también…– le dice entre sollozos y respiraciones entrecortadas

- Estoy bien, Stear, estoy aquí a tu lado, por siempre

- Paty, quédate…

La chica se acomoda al lado del inventor y abrazados vuelven a dormir. Antes del amanecer, la morena se levanta despacio y sin hacer ruido; despierta a su amiga y sale de la habitación y luego de la mansión.

- Eso de que me despierte tan temprano hace que se me olvide preguntarle a donde va – se dice Candy a ella misma, mientras arregla un poco la cama donde duerme.

- ¿Qué dices Candy? – le pregunta Stear desde su cama

- ¡Eh! – exclama sorprendida – ¡Nada!

- Candy, ¿estuvo Patricia durante la noche?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Tengo vagas imágenes de que estuvo aquí a mi lado… recuerdo la pesadilla de todas las noches y ahí aparece ella, a mi lado

- Aquí estuvo, Stear, ¿te molesta?

- No Candy, supongo que no puedo pedirte que estés todos los días y todas las noches a mi lado, no deberías hacerlo

- Puedo pedirle a Paty que sea ella quien se quede contigo en las noches – le dice con picardía

- ¡No! – responde – no es a lo que me refería…

- Lo sé Stear – le dice besándole la mejilla – se a lo que te refieres, Paty ha estado las últimas dos noches, porque yo se lo he pedido.

- Ha sido pesado para ti ¿verdad? pasar todas las noches a mi lado

- No es por eso Stear, últimamente en tus pesadillas nombras a Paty y también me ha sido más difícil tranquilizarte

- ¿Paty? – se pregunta a si mismo tratando de recordar – sí, Paty… ella tiene el accidente conmigo, está a mi lado…

- Por eso se me ocurrió pedirle que viniera, y ha funcionado. Te tranquilizas inmediatamente y duermes el resto de la noche sin ningún problema

- ¿Se va en cuanto vuelvo a dormir?

- No. Pasa toda la noche a tu lado – dice con alegría al darse cuenta que a su amigo le gusta saber que Paty está a su lado en las noches – sale de la habitación muy temprano

- Candy – le dice sin saber muy bien si pedir lo que quiere – ¿podrías pedirle que no se vaya?

- Yo también pensé que se iba temprano pensando que te molestarías si supieras que ella está velando tu sueño, pero en cuanto sale de aquí se arregla en su habitación y luego sale de la mansión

- ¡¿cómo?!

- Y no tengo idea de a donde vaya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, hola! Mas vale que nunca, así que les dejo el siguiente capitulo y como está un poco corto también subo el capítulo 21. espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 20**

El avión ha permanecido en el laboratorio en espera de que el moreno se anime a darle mantenimiento. Paty evita visitar el lugar la primera tarde, pero al ver que el chico no se aparece, ella decide darle mantenimiento. Entra al lugar y se sorprende al encontrase con Stear quien ya trabaja en la suspensión de las llantas.

- Lo has volado muchas veces, la suspensión de las llantas necesitaban ajustes – le dice sin mirarla

- Sí, aunque el lugar que uso para despegar y aterrizar es bueno, no es el indicado para el tipo de llantas

- Mandaré conseguir las llantas indicadas – concluye el inventor enfrascado en su trabajo.

Paty se enfunda sus guantes de trabajo y comienza a revisar el motor. La pareja sigue trabajando a lo largo de toda la tarde, el resto del grupo decide no acercarse y dejarlos solos. La chica le consulta todas sus acciones, solo para conversar con su querido Stear; este le responde siempre y no tardan en trabajar con alegría. «_así, me imagine mi vida al lado de Stear_» piensa la morena tratando de evitar que las lágrimas broten y arruine el momento tan feliz que pasa al lado del inventor; quien por su parte está feliz de tener a Paty a su lado, trabajando con él.

Candy llega al laboratorio para pedirle a la pareja que deje de trabajar y se preparen para la cena. Ellos se sorprenden, el tiempo se les ha ido muy rápido y por más que reniegan, Candy se impone como enfermera y ninguno de los dos se niega más.

La familia se encuentra tomando el postre en la sala de música. Annie está al piano, con su rubia amiga al lado, admirándola. Las mujeres mayores se han enfrascado en una de sus nuevas pláticas sobre los maravillosos días de juventud. Los caballeros, junto con Paty se encuentran cerca de la ventana, todos fumando puros.

- Mi padre los disfrutaba mucho – comenta Paty cuando le interrogan sobre la molestia que a algunas personas les causa el humo

Poco a poco Albert y Archie se alejan para dejar solos a la bella pareja, quienes en el fondo lo desean.

- He pasado una maravillosa tarde a tu lado – dice Paty con la dulce voz que cautivo al inventor desde el colegio, esa combinación de inteligencia y timidez - ¡Eh! Bueno… arreglando el avión – corrige intentado evitar cualquier confrontación con el chico.

- Ha sido impresionante – responde él – sabes mucho sobre aviones

- Son tu pasión – dice mientras su rostro se sonroja y esquiva la mirada del hombre frente a ella – y ahora son la mía. Me gusta volar…

- No me gusta que vueles tanto, algo puede salir mal

- Es un riesgo que vale la pena correr

- No estoy del todo seguro – exclama mirando hacia sus piernas y las muletas que usa para caminar, que están apoyados en la pared a un lado de ellos. La chica guarda silencio y él continua – se que has estado cuidándome en las noches

- ¡Eh! – exclama sin saber que contestar

- Gracias – continua él – no me gusta que Candy esté siempre conmigo, ella también debe descansar, pero no he encontrado forma alguna de que no lo haga

- No hay manera de evitarlo – le dice mientras mira con agradecimiento infinito a su amiga – le he dicho que duerma en mi habitación mientras estoy contigo, pero no ha querido.

- Me imagino – responde Stear con otra sonrisa de agradecimiento a su querida enfermera.

- Espero que no te moleste, pero me gustaría seguir ayudándote… ¡bueno! a Candy, a… cuidarte en las noches…

- Gracias – le dice mientras coloca su mano encima de la de ella y le toma con fuerza buscando transmitirle todo el amor que siente por ella.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, hola! este capitulo compensa lo corto del capitulo 20 que acabo de subir :P y espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 21**

- Nuevamente te fuiste antes del amanecer – le dice el moreno al entrar al laboratorio para darle por segunda ocasión, mantenimiento al avión.

- Lo siento – responde Paty sin decir nada más.

Stear muere de curiosidad por saber a dónde sale todos los días, tan temprano, sola y durante corto tiempo, pues siempre está en el comedor para desayunar.

- Paty… – comienza a decir pero ella le interrumpe

- Mañana podremos poner el avión a volar, ¿vas a volar conmigo?

- No – responde secamente y se enfrasca en la revisión del fuselaje

Paty continua arreglando el motor sin decir nada más. No ha logrado, por ningún medio, convencer a Stear de que suba al avión. Como lo prometió, ha salido a volar todas las tardes y él como es su costumbre, se ha encerrado en su habitación. Durante la cena él es el más serio cuando se habla de volar, pero en cuanto entra Paty a la recámara para pasar la noche, él la recibe con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡No! – grita Stear despertando de una pesadilla a media noche - ¡Paty! ¡No! ¡no vueles! ¡no subas al avión! ¡No!

Las chicas se abalanzan sobre él y es Paty quien le acurruca entre sus brazos para consolarlo.

- Tranquilo Stear – le dice ella

- Patricia… no subas al avión… no vueles conmigo

- Stear – le responde ella – es una pesadilla

Poco a poco el inventor calma su temor, lleva varias noches con la misma pesadilla pero en cuanto despierta en los brazos de Paty vuelve a dormir sin problemas, en esta ocasión le cuesta conciliar nuevamente el sueño, así que permanece en los brazos de la morena tratando de distraer su mente.

- Patricia… - le dice más calmado pero sin el mínimo deseo de cerrar los ojos – quédate conmigo

- Aquí me quedaré

- Quiero despertar entre tus brazos

- Stear…

- ¿A dónde vas, Paty? ¿A dónde vas todos los días, tan temprano?

- Stear…

- Dímelo Patricia

- Si yo te digo ¿volaras conmigo mañana?

- ¡No!

- Stear, ¿Por qué no quieres volar? – pregunta pero él no contesta – yo te digo a donde voy y tú me explicas porque no quieres volar ¿te parece? – no espera contestación y toma por afirmativo el silencio que se produce. Respira profundamente – he estado yendo al pueblo

- ¿Al pueblo?

- Voy a la iglesia del pueblo, al servicio de la mañana

- ¿Todos los días?

- Todos desde…

- Desde que me fui a la guerra – concluye él, pues Candy le ha contado al respecto

- Desde un poco antes, cuando me di cuenta de que tenías pensado alistarte

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Lo sabías?

- Te conozco muy bien y algo me decía que lo estabas considerando. Al principio iba para pedir a Dios que cambiaras de idea, luego pedía por tu seguridad, para que te conservara con vida…

- Candy me contó…

- Era lo único que podía hacer por ti. Cuando te creímos muerto, seguí rezando para sentirte cerca, era la única manera de seguir viviendo, de soportar todo el dolor que sentía. Ahora… ahora voy a misa para agradecer haber sido escuchada. ¡Dios me escucho, Stear! Le pedía que te conservara con vida, aunque fuera lejos de mí.

- Patricia…

- Estas lejos de mí, no me quieres a tu lado, pero no me importa. – Paty llora mientras desahoga todo lo que siente – estás vivo y es lo único que me interesa. Las chicas me han dicho que debería pedir a Dios que me permita estar a tu lado, pero no tengo nada más que pedirle, todo es insignificante ante el milagro que hizo de mantenerte con vida.

- Gracias a ti estoy vivo. – le dice tomándole las manos – Patricia después del accidente, durante todo el tiempo que estuve a la deriva en el mar, sin comida, con los huesos rotos y luego, cuando me encontraron y vague por diferentes hospitales de pueblos pequeños, solo pensaba en morir. Me preguntaba porque no había muerto en el accidente… Cuando regresé a Chicago y me reencontré con mi familia, me di cuenta que podía volver a ser feliz, cuando te volví a ver, ese día en el evento de equitación, supe que todo había valido la pena, volverte a ver, ver la maravillosa mujer en que te convertiste, le ha dado razón a todo el sufrimiento que viví en la guerra.

- Stear…

- Paty, tenerte a mi lado ha sido el regalo más grande que la vida me ha podido dar, es un regalo que no merezco… no te quiero hacer sufrir, no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya lo has hecho, por eso, hago todo para mantenerte alejada de mí. Eres la razón de mi vida y no quiero hacerte más daño.

- Eres el único hombre que he amado y que amaré siempre. Desde hace mucho me di cuenta de eso, cuando te creí muerto, me di cuenta que mi amor por ti seguía vivo

- Patricia, perdóname por haberte dejado…

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, cómo te dije, sabía que tenías la idea de enlistarte, sabía que tenías que hacerlo, era algo inevitable

- No me despedí de ti… – le dice buscando el perdón que tanto tiempo ha querido pedir

- En algún momento me molestó. Pensé que no me querías, pero luego pensé que lo habías hecho porque

- Porque eras la única persona que podía impedir que me fuera – le interrumpe a completando la oración

- Me lo confirmaste en cuanto recibí tu primera carta– le dice con su bella sonrisa en medio de un rostro lleno de lágrimas de amor – cómo te digo, Stear, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tenías que ir. Durante mucho tiempo lo pensé y me di cuenta que tarde o temprano yo te hubiera dejado ir

- Siempre me has apoyado, en tus cartas notaba que me comprendías, que sabías que tenía que ir.

- Así fue Alister, cada vez que recibía una carta tuya, sentía que nos uníamos…

- Yo sentía lo mismo. Escribirte fue lo mejor de mi estancia en la guerra. Hizo la travesía más alegre…

- Me contabas lo que hacías en el barco… ¡aprendiste a cocina!

- Lo recuerdo… inventé una máquina para cortar verduras

- Me dijiste que serías un buen esposo…

El hombre decide aparentar no escuchar las últimas palabras. Las recuerda, recuerda como cada día se daba cuenta que lo quería en la vida era casarse con la mujer frente a él; pero ahora todo es diferente, no puede pedirle que sea su esposa. No ahora.

Paty también nota que Stear no reacciona ante su comentario y decide no presionar.

- Todavía guardo todas las cartas que me enviaste. Las cartas que escribías sabiendo que las leería a los demás, todas tus aventuras con Dominique, tus inventos, tus borracheras

- Domi… – exclama y la tristeza se refleja en su rostro

- Esta caja de música, los muñecos y la última carta que recibí, son mis más grandes tesoros– dice Patricia tratando de distraer al inventor y recordando la última carta, pero la primera dirigida solamente a ella

- La última carta – dice tratando de recordad

- La primera que me dirigiste solo a mí…

- En ella te decía cuanto te amaba, lo mucho que te extrañaba y todos los planes que tenía para nosotros

- ¿Tenías? ¿Acaso ya no me amas Stear?

- Paty… – la mira tratando de consolarla, de demostrarle con la mirada que su amor sigue intacto – te amo, pero…

- Alister Cornwell siempre tiene un "pero" – dice con alegría

- Prometí no hacerte sufrir – dice recordando los últimos momentos en la vida de su amigo Domi y de lo mucho que ha pensado durante su convalecencia en europa. Estar ahora, cuando su salud no es la mejor, es hacer sufrir a Paty. – Has madurado tanto, eres una mujer extraordinaria, una mujer única

- Pero…

- No creo merecerte Paty…

- Tú también eres un hombre extraordinario, siempre lo has sido. Desde que te conozco has sido un hombre independiente, inteligente, tenaz, con una fuerte convicción de lo que quiere y piensa. Eres un hombre que sale adelante a pesar de todas las dificultades que se le presentan. Has sobrevivido lo inimaginable, has perdido amigos, has visto la muerte de cerca… has vivido la muerte y aun así has salido adelante, sigues siendo alegre, entusiasta…

- Patricia O`brian… – susurra con el profundo amor que siente por ella

La pareja se abraza con la felicidad que proporciona el haberse abierto completamente el uno al otro. Han abierto sus corazones y eso les hace sentirse plenos, tranquilos, felices.

- ¿Por qué no quieres volar conmigo?

- No solo contigo – le responde sin dejarla de abrazar. Sabe que le será más fácil responder si no la mira directamente – no quiero volver a volar

- Lo prometiste – le dice recordando parte de la última carta que recibió de él – me pediste que trepara árboles, que hiciera todo lo necesario para quitarme el vértigo… ¡lo hice!

- Patricia… – exclama interrumpiendo para no continuar escuchando lo que tanto le duele oír.

- Me decías que el sol poniente visto desde un avión es maravilloso, que un día me lo mostrarías… me mostrarías "ese formidable sol poniente que se extiende hasta el infinito…" – recita las palabras textuales, esas palabras que siempre la acompañan, las palabras que se dice cada vez que sube a un avión.

- ¿Recuerdas mis palabras?

- ¡Claro! La primera vez que subí a un avión fue poco tiempo después de tu supuesto entierro. Necesitaba sentirte cerca, así que conseguí volar y lo hice una tarde, quería ver el atardecer. Mi abuela creía que quería suicidarme, pues también fue la primera vez que me arroje en paracaídas, pero solo deseaba sentirte cerca. Desde entonces siempre vuelo en las tardes, a la hora del atardecer… volar hacia el poniente mientras el sol se esconde… el viento me susurra tus dulces palabras y siento como si me rodearas con tus brazos

- Patricia – dice abrazándola para consolar el llanto de la morena– siento mucho que hayas sufrido tanto al pensarme muerto

- Vuela conmigo Alister – le dice tratando de serenarse – desde que supe que estabas vivo sueño con volar contigo, ver el atardecer…

- Lo lamento Paty, no puedo

- ¡Lo prometiste! – le grita llorando llena de tristeza y enojo

- No volveré a volar. ¡Ya no!

- No puedes dejar de hacerlo. Está en tu esencia.

- La guerra no fue fácil, el accidente ha sido un infierno en vida… no entiendes lo que siento.

- Nunca podré hacerlo, pero puedo entender tu sufrimiento, te he visto sufrir todas las noches, he visto lo que la guerra afectó en ti, y te digo que tu esencia sigue estando intacta. En el fondo, en lo más profundo de tu ser, sigues siendo el hombre que ama inventar cosas y volar. No lo puedes negar. Vuela conmigo Alister Cornewll.

- No Paty, no puedo.

- Lo harás. Lo sé.

- Patricia…

- No dejaré de volar, hasta que lo hagas conmigo.

- Me preocupa que vueles

- Lo sé.

- Por eso lo haces ¿verdad?

- Sí. Te obligaré a volar conmigo. Así como tú sueñas diario con el accidente, yo sueño diario que vuelo contigo.

- Patricia…

- Algún día Stear. No te voy a presionar… mucho. Sé que un día volaras conmigo.

- Vaya, hoy te ves muy feliz, hermano – le dice sentándose frente a su hermano en la mesa del desayuno

- ¿Piensas volar? – le pregunta Annie entusiasmada, ya que hasta ella adora volar con su amiga

- No. Todavía no – responde a la pareja y mira de reojo a su querida Candy, quien mira alegremente al escuchar la palabra "todavía" y luego mira con complicidad a Patricia, quien también rebosa de alegría.

- ¿A quién le toca volar hoy? – pregunta Paty aparentando poca importancia a la felicidad del inventor

- A mí – responde la tía Elroy haciendo resonar su fuerte voz sobre el resto de las voces de los presentes. Todos guardan silencio sorprendidos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola, hola! les dejo este capítulo dedicado a la tía abuela. no pude resistirme a que volara y tuve que escribirlo. también es un capitulo corto, pero todavìa me falta un poco del siguiente, sí lo termino lo subo hoy mismo. Saluditos y gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Capítulo 22**

Albert es el primero en reaccionar

- Tía… ¿está segura?

- Es magnífico – responde la abuela Martha quien por prescripción médica no ha volado en estos días, pero cuando su nieta comenzó a volar por primera vez, las dos volaban muy seguido. – no te arrepentirás, Elroy, será inolvidable.

- Así lo espero Martha. Todo lo que me has platicado y lo mucho que he escuchado de todos mis sobrinos me ha convencido. No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Espero, Patricia, que no te importe llevarme

- ¡No! – exclama sin salir de su estupor – será un placer darle un paseo en el avión de Stear.

- Podrías llevarla por encima de la mansión y recorrer todo el terreno, que vea la grandeza de Lakewood – le dice Albert entusiasmado con la idea

- Seguir el río a través de los bosques y llegar al lago es un espectáculo maravilloso – comenta Candy

- Las puertas desde arriba son una visión increíble – continua Archie, ahí verás como la puerta de piedra, mi puerta, es la más espectacular

- El portal de las rosas y el jardín de mi hermana también son maravillosos – argumenta el patriarca.

- Bueno, basta ya chicos – exclama la matriarca – yo decidiré que es lo que más me gusta. Espero que haya tiempo para ver todo lo que han dicho, que de solo oírlo me dan ganas de volar en este momento

- ¡Puede hacerlo! – exclama Archie

- Yo prefiero que sea en la tarde – interviene Patricia – el viento es más cálido, hay menos corrientes y el atardecer es espectacular.

La plática continua durante todo el desayuno y todos comentan sus experiencias arriba del avión. Luego, todos dejan el comedor para realizar sus labores cotidianas, pero todos quedan en verse en el laboratorio en la tarde para ver volar a la matriarca de los Andrew. Albert va a las oficinas de Chicago en compañía de George, quien también se sorprende al escuchar que la señora Elroy volará esa tarde.

- Tendrás que cancelar mis citas de la tarde.

- Delo por hecho – responde George con una sonrisa en el rostro

La abuela Martha acompaña al patriarca a la ciudad a arreglar algunos asuntos y regresarán juntos por la tarde. Archie y Annie toman sus clases de economía en la biblioteca de la mansión. Patricia va al laboratorio para revisar el avión, aunque sabe que está en perfectas condiciones, prefiere no correr riesgos. Candy y Stear se encuentran con el doctor Martin para realizar las terapias del inventor. La tía Elroy se acerca a su sobrino:

- Si yo voy a volar, creo que tú también podrías intentarlo.

La tía Elroy sale de la habitación hacia su despacho privado para atender algunos asuntos de la familia, dejando a su sobrino sorprendido. Sabe que las palabras de la tía son ciertas. Debe intentar volar. Lleva mucho tiempo considerándolo, pero en cuanto se imagina volando, comienza a revivir el accidente.

Todos se encuentran reunidos en el laboratorio. Stear ha llegado primero para revisar algunas cosas antes del despegue. Se encuentra con Paty quien al verlo entrar, corre hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza y besándole tiernamente en los labios. El responde de igual manera y la felicidad que sienten ambos en ese momento es inenarrable.

- Vengo a ayudarte – le dice sin saber que más decir, pues todavía se resiste a tener una relación formal con la mujer frente a él

- He pasado toda la mañana revisando y está en perfectas condiciones.

Los dos revisan nuevamente varios detalles, no solo felices por lo que hacen sino por estar haciéndolo juntos. Los demás no tardan en llegar y ya solo esperan a la tía abuela, quien llega al final, como si lo hiciera a propósito para causar una impresión mayor. Algo en lo que la tía es experta. La mujer llega ataviada para la ocasión, con un traje de piloto hecho a la medida. Todos se sorprenden al verla, pero Annie se admira más, pues la matriarca no pierde la formalidad y elegancia características; algo que ella también considera importante y que emula en todo momento.

- Bueno Patricia, dime que tengo que hacer – le dice después de saludar a todos los presente.

Los ayudantes del laboratorio ya han sacado el avión y puesto en posición para despegar. Albert y Archie ayudan a la tía abuela a subir al lugar del copiloto, mientras Paty revisa los últimos detalles antes de subir al lugar del piloto.

- Vuela con cuidado – le dice Stear mientras se abraza a ella con mucha fuerza sintiendo el mismo terror que siente cuando piensa en volar.

- Lo haré, Stear. Lo prometo.

Las dos mujeres saludan desde sus lugares en el avión y Paty pone en marcha el motor. El avión camina cada vez más rápido y comienza a despegar con suavidad. El vitoreo de los presentes cada vez se escucha más lejano y la tía abuela empieza a perder la compostura mientras grita levemente, al sentir como se elevan cada vez más. Paty decide realizar un vuelo tranquilo, dejándose llevar por el viento y evitando maniobras excesivas. Las mujeres recorren todos los terrenos de Lakewood, dando varias vueltas a la mansión, los jardines y los bosques colindantes. Pasan por la cabaña del bosque, el rio, el lago y las cascadas cercanas. Llegan a sobrevolar el pueblo y varias fincas y granjas de los alrededores. El Hogar de Pony también entra en el recorrido. La tía abuela disfruta del espectáculo y varias veces le pide a Paty si puede dar una vuelta más o si puede volar más bajo. Paty se sorprende con la tranquilidad que demuestra la matriarca y lo mucho que está disfrutando el vuelo. El trayecto dura más de lo normal y Paty también disfruta del tranquilo paseo que está realizando, y de la belleza del paisaje. Las mujeres admiran el atardecer y Paty vuela en dirección poniente para admirar la bella puesta de sol. La tía abuela se queda sin palabras mientras admira una de las bellezas más imponentes del mundo.

- Es lo más bello del mundo. Esto es estar en el cielo – dice la tía abuela mientras admira los últimos momentos de la puesta de sol.

- Ha sido un vuelo inolvidable Paty, muchas gracias. Lo he disfrutado muchísimo.

- Me alegra señora Elroy – responde la chica mientras baja del avión.

Todos se acercan a saludar con la expectativa de escuchar a la tía abuela. Cuando el inventor se acerca a abrazar a la tía, ésta le susurra al oído.

- Ahora entiendo tu amor por los aviones, ahora entiendo quien es mi maravilloso sobrino Alister Cornwell Andrew. Estar allá arriba es vivir en el cielo.

- Tía… – le susurra sorprendido

- Quiero que la próxima vez que vuele seas tú quien vaya conmigo.

Luego la tía se aleja de su sobrino y continua conversando con los demás mientras caminan de regreso a la mansión. Stear se queda parado, asimilando las palabras de su tía. Paty le rodea con sus brazos.

- Creo que a la señora Elroy le gustó volar

- Se han tardado mucho – responde el saliendo de su sorpresa, mientras se apoya en su enamorada, mientras ésta le quita uno de las muletas que utiliza para caminar y los dos se encaminan hacia la mansión a la retaguardia de los demás.

- La tía abuela estaba disfrutando mucho, fuimos hasta el pueblo y las fincas cercanas. El atardecer fue espectacular, había pocas nubes y las corrientes de aire eran perfectas para volar.

- Si, las condiciones eran perfectas – responde con sequedad – aún así, no me gusta que vueles más de una hora seguida. Me pone… ansioso.

- La próxima vez, puedes volar conmigo y puede que sufras menos

- Patricia… – le dice tratando de cortar el tema, pues no llegaran a nada. Cada vez que ve despegar el avión, le entra un gran temor y saber que es su querida Paty quien va en él, le hace sentir aún más ansiedad. Pensar en subir a uno, le aterra todavía más; aun a pesar de que desea volver a sentir lo que sentía al volar, antes del accidente.

- Entonces tía, ¿Qué ha sido lo que más te ha gustado? – le pregunta Archie con insistencia, después de oír la grata experiencia de la señora.

- Tengo que decir que el atardecer es algo mágico, ese formidable sol poniente que se extiende hasta el infinito. Es un espectáculo indescriptible, inolvidable.

La pareja se mira con complicidad, Stear piensa que ella le ha comentado algo a la tía abuela, pues ha usado las mismas palabras que él para describir el atardecer. Paty le mira para responder que no ha dicho nada, es solo que el atardecer es algo mágico digno de admirarse desde un avión.

- Lo es – apoya Albert quien también disfruta del espectáculo cada vez que vuela.

- Bueno Stear, solo faltas tú – comenta la abuela Martha

- Como usted – responde con alegría el inventor – tengo prohibido volar por prescripción médica

- ¡No es cierto! – exclama con indignación la rubia enfermera y todos ríen ante la reacción.

- A su debido tiempo Stear y yo estaremos volando – concluye Paty sacando de apuros al hombre que ama.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola, hola! de rapido les dejo el capitulo de hoy. Saluditos y gracias por leer, porfis dejen sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 23**

Patricia entra en la habitación del moreno cuando Candy sale de ella. La rubia lleva varias noches durmiendo en su habitación, mientras su amiga se ocupa de cuidar de Stear. El chico es el más feliz cada vez que la ve entrar y la recibe con los brazos abiertos; ella se acurruca en ellos y platican hasta que se quedan dormidos. En el transcurso de la noche Paty siente como el cuerpo del hombre empieza a moverse intranquilamente, ella le observa hasta el momento en que lo despierta suavemente para evitar que despierte alterado por las pesadillas. Stear disfruta despertar por besos y caricias de su amada y no tarda en volver a dormir plácidamente. Lo único que le sigue afectando es despertar todas las mañanas sin ella.

- Despiértame cuando te vayas – le dice una noche antes de dormir

- Es muy temprano y no tiene caso – responde ella

- Solo hazlo. No me gusta despertar y no tenerte entre mis brazos

- Está bien Stear, lo haré.

Las siguientes noches Paty despierta al chico y este la despide siempre con un beso en los labios. Ella siempre le pide que vuelva a dormir un rato más y aunque él siempre le dice que sí, nunca puede volver a dormir. Así que decide acompañarla y una noche se lo comenta. Ella se resiste, en un principio, pero luego se alegra con la idea. Por fin Stear la ha aceptado y busca pasar tiempo con ella.

Esa mañana Paty se levanta y despierta tiernamente al joven, a quien ayuda a arreglarse, para luego correr a hacer lo mismo y salir en tiempo hacia el pueblo.

- A caballo – le dice Stear al salir de la casa y encontrar al caballerango de la mansión con el caballo de Paty listo para montar. – ¿no podías elegir algo más…?

- ¿más…? – le pregunta divertida. Pues había evitado comentarle como es que iba al pueblo todas la mañanas. Stear siempre ha montado, pero no desde el accidente. Ahora sabe que lo tendrá que hacer, si es que realmente quiere acompañarla.

Paty monta la yegua y el caballerango ayuda a Stear a subir detrás de ella.

- Abrázame fuerte Stear, que tendremos que galopar, pues ya es un poco tarde

- Hace mucho no cabalgo

- Lo sé – responde volteando la cabeza para verle directamente y brindarle seguridad con su dulce mirada – confía en mí.

- Siempre – le responde besándole la mejilla y dejándose llevar por la mujer que ama.

Los chicos llegan al pueblo justo a tiempo para el servicio religioso. Pocos son los que asisten, y son siempre los mismos, por lo que se sorprenden en ver a la mujer acompañada; más se sorprenden al ver que es el joven Cornwell, de la familia de los Andrew, el que le acompaña, el hombre, que todos saben, ha regresado de la guerra después de que se le creía muerto. Ya lo habían visto antes en compañía de los demás miembros de la familia, pero no de la joven forastera que tanto admiran por su devoción y carisma que demuestra todas las mañanas al venir a la iglesia.

Los chicos entran despacio en la iglesia, abrazados pues a Paty le gusta ayudar al chico a caminar y él lo permite ya que le gusta tenerla entre sus brazos. Todos los presentes sienten el amor que irradia la joven pareja. Durante el servicio religioso la chica se abstrae del mundo a su alrededor, Stear la admira notando como su querida Paty se "transforma" emanando tranquilidad, paz, amor. La devoción con la que reza y vive el servicio, inundan al chico de los mismos sentimientos y por primera vez, desde su accidente se siente pleno, feliz… tranquilo.

Al terminar el servicio, los congregantes salen lentamente y en silencio. Paty se queda un rato más para rezar como siempre lo hace. Stear le observa sentado a su lado y él también reza. Agradece a Dios haber regresado con su familia; agradece por su tener a Patriica a su lado. En fin, agradece por estar vivo.

Cuando termina de rezar, abre los ojos y se encuentra con los de Paty, quien le ha estado viendo; él le mira con dulzura y con sus dedos quita las pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos de su amada.

- Gracias por traerme – le dice simplemente con un bella sonrisa llena de paz.

La pareja sale del lugar y varios vecinos del lugar, junto con el pastor de la iglesia se acercan a saludar a la chica. Todos se alegran de conocer al joven que sobrevivió y comentan como es que ahora entienden la razón por la cual la bella joven asiste diariamente. Se alegran al verlos tan felices y les desean lo mejor. Uno de los vecinos ayuda al inventor a subir al caballo y la pareja regresa a la mansión.

- Me gustaría dar una vuelta por el pueblo – le dice Stear

- No hay tiempo, tenemos que regresar y arreglarnos para el desayuno. Otro día podremos cabalgar.

- Eso me gustaría – responde el chico y permanecen en silencio el resto del trayecto disfrutando del paseo, sintiendo el viento frio en su rostro.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola, hola! les dejo el capitulo de hoy, espero les guste! besitos, Alif =)**

**Capítulo 24**

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunta Paty al chico una tarde que lo ve enfrascado en un motor

- Es un nuevo invento, es un motor para la silla de ruedas

- ¡¿cómo?! – exclama intrigada

- Sí. Es horrible depender de alguien para moverte en la silla, al principio cuando mi brazo todavía no estaba curado, fue una experiencia frustrante. Se me ocurrió que podía hacerlo, cuando te vi conduciendo la motocicleta

- ¡Entiendo! Es una idea excelente

- Gracias – responde orgulloso con su idea

- Pero, tú ya casi no usas la silla…

- Es cierto, aunque todavía aquí en el laboratorio, la uso mucho, y tener que pedir ayuda para moverme es molesto, así que yo mismo seré mi conejillo de indias. Además, he recordado al hijo del señor Mordow y creo que él también podría servirle.

- Me parece una gran idea ¿puedo ayudarte?

- Me encantaría, es más, necesito que afiances la tuerca del otro lado, al mismo tiempo que yo muevo la palanca de éste.

La relación entre la pareja ha mejorado enormemente, aunque el chico no se anima a establecer una relación formal con la chica, los dos pasan todo el día juntos. En cuanto Stear termina de las terapias, Paty y él pasan el tiempo en el laboratorio. Los días que ella sale a volar en compañía de alguien de la casa, Stear permanece en el laboratorio tratando de distraerse con algún invento. Otros días le dan mantenimiento al avión y otros ella se queda a ayudarlo en sus inventos; también han optado por salir a cabalgar en compañía de los demás miembros de la familia y los días de campo son una constante semanal.

En las noches después de la cena la pareja convive con el resto de la familia, donde todos pueden admirar la buena relación que hay entre ellos. Stear ha vuelto a ser el mismo ocurrente y alegre de siempre y es Candy, quien termina imponiéndose como enfermera, cuando es tiempo de dormir y Paty no tarda mucho en aparecer todas las noches por la puerta de la habitación para pasar el resto de la noche juntos, abrazados.

A ninguna de las señoras de la casa les complace la idea de que los chicos duerman juntos, el que fuera Candy quien cuidara del inventor era algo que toleraban pues era su enfermera. El doctor Martin es quien ha terminado de convencer a las señoras de que lo mejor para el joven es evitar las pesadillas constantes; eso, aunado a la idea de que Paty solo vela el sueño del chico desde la cama extra colocada en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Las señoras entran en la biblioteca para encontrarse con los tres hombres de la casa. Los tres van ataviados con smoking y cada uno con su propia personalidad irradian elegancia. La abuela Martha no puede evitar piropear a los tres caballeros quienes se sorprenden con las atrevidas palabras de la anciana.

- Los vehículos están listos – le dice el mayordomo al patriarca

Cada miembro de la familia demuestra su propia personalidad con el vehículo a usar. La abuela es quien ha decidido que cada quien lleve uno para mayor independencia. La anciana con su, ahora gran amiga, la abuela Martha llevará una carroza cerrada que pertenece a la familia desde hace muchos años y fue traída desde Escocia. Albert irá acompañado de su pupila y juntos viajaran en una bella carroza descubierta de dos plazas, jalada por seis caballos y en la cual tiene preparada una bella manta de piel para cubrirse del frio. Archie viajará con Annie Britter y Alister con Patricia, cada pareja en un Rolls Royce de la familia. Sin que ellos se den cuenta la matriarca fomenta la relación de cada uno de sus sobrinos quienes encantados con la idea, aprovechan la oportunidad de pasar un rato romántico.

- Nosotras nos vamos adelantando – se despide la matriarca y las mujeres salen rumbo a la gran fiesta que el gobernador va a dar en su finca, cercana a Lakewood.

Los hombres comienzan a impacientarse y es Stear quien nota al patriarca más impaciente aún.

- Así que, el respetado tío abuelo William vivió solo, con una mujer durante varios meses.

- ¡Alister! – exclama sorprendido el patriarca y mira a su sobrino descubriendo el sarcasmo en su comentario. Le ha descubierto, se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la rubia enfermera.

- No me mal interpretes tío, se perfectamente la relación que hay entre tú y Candy… "Albert" siempre fue muy especial en su vida

- Hasta Anthony se ponía celoso al oír hablar de ti – se divierte Archie

- Y luego resultaste ser también el "príncipe de la colina"…

- ¡Basta chicos! – les pide Albert a sus sobrinos quienes no dejan de reír ante la idea de descubrir que el patriarca, el gran abuelo William, es más inexperto en cuestiones del amor, que ellos.

Las risas de los hombres en la biblioteca se escuchan hasta el pasillo por donde las tres amigas caminan. Al entrar el silencio es inmediato, pues los tres caballeros han enmudecido ante lo bellas que se ven las recién llegadas.

- Annie – exclama Archie admirando el bello vestido que la chica porta con elegancia.

Es un modelo exclusivo y bellísimo en color azul profundo, un enorme escote en "v" dejaba al descubierto su blanca piel haciendo un contraste enigmático. El vestido es largo y recto, sin nada de vuelo, una pequeña manga corta y el torso están envueltos en un bello encaje que demuestra la exclusividad del modelo. Las manos de la joven van cubiertas por unos largos guantes blancos que otorgan la distinción de lo antiguo que tanto se rehúsa a desaparecen en la alta sociedad.

La chica se ruboriza por unos instantes, pero está muy segura de lo hermosa que luce con ese modelo sumamente moderno y elegante. Albert, por su lado, irradia felicidad al ver el bello vestido de su pupila. Candy lleva un bello vestido naranja cubierto por un encaje negro bordado con pedrería que le resalta su pequeña cintura. El escote cuadrado con pequeña manga de encaje enmarca la gargantilla de brillantes que el patriarca le ha pedido que use para la ocasión. Sus rizos fueron dejados sueltos en una bella cascada lo que permite que varios bucles dancen libremente a cada paso que la chica da.

Albert no duda en caminar hacia su pequeña desviviéndose en halagos y atenciones para con la dama. Stear se pone de pie en cuanto ve entrar a Patricia y si hubiera podido correr no lo hubiera dudado. La visión de la chica bellamente ataviada fue impactante para el inventor. El dejarla de ver durante tanto tiempo hace que ahora sea más fuerte la impresión de verla convertida en toda una mujer.

Paty ha recogido todo su cabello en un alto chongo salpicado por pequeños brillantes que hacen juego con sus pequeños pendientes y sus anteojos, que para la ocasión ha elegido unos de armazón más pequeño y en tono platino. Su vestido malva, de escote ojal cubre toda la parte frontal de la chica. Vista de frente, se parece a la Paty tímida del colegio; pero la tela delinea el busto y la cintura perfectamente dejando al descubierto que esa chica ya no existe, ahora es una mujer con bellas curvas. Si la chica permanece parada, parece como si todo su cuerpo estuviera cubierto, pero con cada movimiento una amplia abertura deja ver la pierna derecha de la chica, algo que a Stear le causa un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

La chica se acerca caminando lentamente hacia donde él esta, notando esa mirada de admiración del hombre que ama y sonríe feliz ante la reacción. Sigue caminando hacia él y a unos pasos se detiene para girar y dejar al descubierto el resto del vestido.

Stear no puede más que exclamar y dejarse caer en el sillón, sin aliento. Paty no reprime una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acerca hincándose frente a él.

- ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

- Patricia… – le dice tratando de recobrarse

- Creo que ese vestido en vez de ayudarle, le perjudica. Le has dejado sin aliento Paty – comenta Archie riendo ante la situación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Paty con preocupación en la mirada

- Eres hermosa – responde el inventor mientras se levanta para salir del lugar.

- Es un bellísimo vestido, Paty – comenta Archie

- El collar es espectacular – afirma Annie – es un regalo de la abuela Martha.

El vestido de Paty trae toda la espalda al desnudo y en medio de la espalda le cuelga un gran dije de flor hecho de brillantes blancos y rosas. El dije es parte del collar que su abuela le ha regalado hace unos días y el cual fue mandado a hacer con una importante joyería del país. Es un largo collar en forma de cordón. En vez de llevarlo por el frente, Paty lo lleva a la última moda, colgando hacia la espalda, dejando el gran dije en medio de su espalda y de ahí se escapan dos pequeños lazos que terminan en ribete de rubís y perlas, justo donde la espalda termina. La espalda representa a la Paty actual, a la vanguardista, innovadora y atrevida Patricia O`brian.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola, hola! Aqui sigo feliz escribiendo esta historia, no pensé que fuera a ser tan larga, pero me he disfrutado mucho escribiendo sobre Stear. gracias por su comentarios y espero les siga gustando!**

**Capítulo 25**

Las parejas se encaminan hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, donde sus respectivos abrigos les esperan igual que los vehículos que cada uno usará para tan importante evento. Albert le coloca el abrigo a su pequeña y juntos suben primero al coche. Candy exclama de alegría al subir a la carroza.

- Es como un cuento de hadas, Albert

- Me alegra que te guste – le dice mientras sube a su lado y la cubre con la bella manta de piel.

Archie y Annie suben al vehículo divertidos con la experiencia, y platicando sobre los vestidos de sus acompañantes.

Paty ha terminado de colocarse el abrigo y se acerca al inventor para ayudarle con el suyo. Con tranquilidad le abotona el abrigo y luego toma la bufanda colocándosela alrededor del cuello con lentitud y seducción. Stear sigue sin palabras admirando la belleza del la chica frente a él. Ella le coloca la bufanda cubriéndole la garganta con dos vueltas y cubriendo el pecho, acomodándola perfectamente entre las solapas del abrigo.

- Perfecto – dice ella al terminar y dejando sus manos en el pecho del hombre

- Gracias – responde el con una débil sonrisa mientras camina hacia el automóvil, donde ella le ayuda a subir y se acomoda a su lado. En cuanto el vehículo arranca ella se acurruca en el hombro del chico, permaneciendo los dos en silencio durante el trayecto.

Las tres parejas arriban juntas a la mansión del gobernador, por quien son recibidos. De ahí se encuentran con la tía abuela y la abuela Martha quienes no dudan en alabar la belleza de las chicas.

- William – le dice la matriarca – debes cuidar muy bien de Candice, deseo que se luzca como parte de la familia, pero no deseo que todos los hombres del lugar se abalancen sobre ella.

- La cuidaré perfectamente – responde Albert feliz con la idea de no dejar sola a su pequeña.

- ¡¿cómo?! – pregunta intrigada la chica – pero si yo vengo con Albert

- Candy – le responde Annie – tú no vienes como pareja de Albert, vienes como miembro de la familia y por lo tanto debes bailar con quien te lo pida.

- ¿Y ustedes? – pregunta ella tratando de entender la situación

- Paty viene acompañando a Stear y yo a Archie, pero tú eres un mimbro más de los Andrew

- Albert…

- Tranquila pequeña, tú considera que vienes conmigo y si no te molesta, estaremos toda la velada juntos

- No me molesta Albert, es… es lo que deseo – dice y se sonroja en cuanto pronuncia la frase

Albert se aleja con la chica para presentarla ante varios de los invitados. Archie lleva a Annie a bailar inmediatamente y los demás se sientan en unos sillones cercanos a la pista.

- Gracias – dice Stear a Patricia cuando le ayuda a sentarse y ella se sienta a su lado.

Las mujeres no tardan en conversar sobre las parejas de baile, los vestidos de las damas y el resto de los invitados. La pareja se mantiene en silencio, Stear sin saber que decir y Paty disfrutando de la presencia del hombre que ama.

- Patricia O´brian – pronuncia una voz masculina que saca de su ensoñación a la chica

- ¡John! – exclama ella levantándose de un salto de alegría - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dice mientras le abraza. Lo que desconcierta no solo al chico sino a los que presencian la muestra de afecto

- He venido a Chicago a visitar a mi hermana y su esposo.

- Es maravilloso, ¿te quedarás mucho tiempo?

- Unas cuantas semanas más – responde feliz con el recibimiento – pero mírate Paty, te ves hermosa – dice haciéndola girar para admirar el vestido y lo bella que se ve.

Por unos momentos nadie dice nada y la abuela Martha es quien reacciona.

- John – dice ligeramente llamando la atención del chico, quien no deja de ver a su nieta.

- ¡Abuela Martha! – exclama sorprendido ante la presencia de la anciana, lo que provoca que la llame con tanta naturalidad

- Es un placer verte aquí – le dice ella mientras le extiende la mano y él no duda en besarla para saludarla – te presento a la señora Elroy Andrew

- ¡Andrew! – exclama sorprendido por estar ante una de las personas más importantes del país – es un placer, señora Andrew. Me pongo a sus pies, soy John Ryan.

- Mucho gusto señor Ryan – responde la matriarca tratando de disimular su enojo, no por la persona, sino por lo que sabe, le molesta a su sobrino – le presento a mi sobrino el Teniente Alister Cornwell

- ¡Alister! – exclama más para él y mira extrañado a la mujer frente a él. En su mirada de alegría él confirma lo que teme, que el hombre a su lado, a quien le han presentado como teniente es el Alister del que tanto hablaba Paty.

- Es él – le dice ella respondiendo a la pregunta que su amigo no pronuncia – está vivo

- Teniente Cornwell – le dice recuperando tranquilidad – es un honor – le dice estirando la mano hacia el hombre sentado frente a él. Stear responde el saludo pero no sabe que decir.

- Me enteré al poco tiempo de mi llegada a Chicago. Desde entonces he estado con los Andrew en compañía de mi abuela. – comenta Paty feliz de encontrarse con su amigo

- Entiendo. Así que ¿está Candy aquí también? – pregunta el chico

- Sí – responde ella con alegría – le dará mucho gusto verte, esta con Albert

- También a él me dará mucho gusto verlo – dice mientras hace ademan de solicitar ser conducido a donde se encuentran. Paty no piensa y le toma del brazo para llevarlo, pero antes de tocarlo, voltea a ver a Stear quien también ha visto todo y le dice que vaya ella y él esperará ahí.

Los viejos amigos caminan hacia otra sala donde se encuentran con el patriarca y la rubia, quienes reciben a John con mucho gusto y platican durante largo rato. John aprovecha para preguntar sobre Stear, enterándose de todo lo que han vivido. También se da cuenta que nunca mencionan que Paty y él hayan retomado su relación. Así que después de un rato en que las parejas se separan y Paty le pide volver a donde está el inventor; John no duda en pedirle bailar con él. Paty se desconcierta un momento, pero acepta.

La pareja baila una larga pieza que para el inventor es aún más larga, pero no dice nada. La abuela Martha les platica la relación que hay entre los chicos: John es un amigo que conocieron en Florida donde vivieron durante un tiempo; es un gran ingeniero civil con quien Paty pudo entablar amistad cuando aprendía mecánica en la empresa de la familia Ryan, donde la tía abuela había conseguido que le dieran clases a su nieta. Los dos habían aprendido a volar juntos y participaban en varios eventos de caridad dando espectáculos de aviación. Uno de ellos había sido al cual habían asistido Candy y Albert meses atrás. Stear escuchaba en silencio mientras observaba a la pareja bailar.

Al terminar la pieza, Stear piensa que Paty regresara a su lado, pero la pareja sigue parada por unos momentos, platicando alegremente. El inventor no puede más y se levanta tomando sus muletas para salir del salón de baile hacia una de las terrazas. Paty y su amigo no tardan en despedirse felices por su reencuentro y en especial por la felicidad que la chica irradia al tener vivo al hombre que ama. Su abuela la recibe diciéndole que Stear ha salido y que se veía molesto.

- Creo que está celoso – dice la tía abuela

- Pero… – exclama Paty no entendiendo el motivo pues John siempre ha sido solo un amigo

- Te puede hacer daño – dice la dulce voz de Paty mientras por la espalda le coloca el abrigo al inventor

- ¡Basta Patricia! – exclama moviendo su cuerpo impidiendo que le coloque el abrigo

- ¿Qué sucede? – exclama ella sentándose junto a él para colocarle la bufanda que también lleva

- Esto – le dice tomando la bufanda entre sus manos – mereces lo mejor del mundo Patricia… no deberías estar aquí cuidándome, deberías estar allá, con John, bailando

- ¡Eres absurdo Stear! – le dice mientras camina alejándose de Stear, rumbo al barandal de la terraza, tratando de calmar su enojo.

Stear no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al verla caminar tan seductoramente con ese escote.

- ¡Estoy harta de tu actitud! Con todos eres el mismo de siempre, alegre, entusiasta… ¿Por qué conmigo no?

- Prometí no hacerte sufrir

- Me haces sufrir con tu actitud – la chica no le mira, sigue viendo hacia los jardines de la mansión. Stear desea abrazarla, besarla… hacerla suya.

Colocándose bien el abrigo y tomando nuevamente las muletas, se levanta y camina hacia la mujer que ama. Ella se abraza a él y rompe en llanto.

- ¿Acaso no entiendes que te amo? – le dice llorando

- Paty… ¿Dime como no hacerte sufrir? – le dice con ternura apoyándose en ella para conservar el equilibrio y así poderla abrazar

- Quiero estar a tu lado, ¿tú crees que por ponerte una bufanda, me complicas la vida?

- Patricia…

- Amo al hombre con el que he estado este tiempo. Amo tu fortaleza para salir adelante, tu entusiasmo y alegría. Amo tus temores, esos que nunca podré imaginar y la entereza con que los enfrentas; amo la tristeza con la que vives a causa del dolor y el sufrimiento que experimentaste durante la guerra.

- Paty…

- Espera… amo tus debilidades, y sé que volverás a ser el mismo, que nunca te darás por vencido

- Quiero que estés consciente de que no soy el mismo de antes… nunca volveré a ser el mismo. No solo por lo que viví en la guerra, mis pulmones nunca serán lo mismo, me tengo que cuidar…

- Yo te cuidaré, déjame hacerlo. Déjame estar a tu lado y apoyarte en todo. Quiero estar a tu lado y si eso implica hacer algo por ti, si puedo cuidarte ¿Qué mejor? Tú también me cuidas Stear…

Paty le mira con dulzura y los dos se pierden en su mirar. Lentamente Stear se acerca a ella para besarle. Ella le responde con una fuerza inusual, abrazándole con fuerza y recorriendo con sus manos la espalda del hombre tratando de poseerlo. El reacciona igual dejando escapar todo lo que siente por ella. Recorre con sus manos la espalda desnuda de la chica y su cuerpo reacciona ante el contacto, el beso es cada vez más profundo e intenso. Son segundos que en realidad son una eternidad en amor acumulado que se entregan mutuamente.

Paty le coloca entre el barandal y ella y se abrazan durante varios minutos más, calmando su ansiedad. Stear observa el salón de baile desde donde está.

- Dame tiempo Patricia, y te prometo un baile inolvidable.

Nunca he dudado de tu recuperación… algún día bailaremos nuevamente juntos. Pero aún así lo que más deseo es volar contigo

- ¡Patricia!

- Te voy a convencer

- Dame tiempo, Paty…

- Mientras este a tu lado, te doy todo el tiempo que quieras – le dice ella con dulzura acurrucándose en su pecho


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola, hola! me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo aunque no se que tal quedo pues solo habla de un día de campo. Espero lo disfruten y me dene sus comentarios!**

**Capítulo 26**

Los tres Andrew se encuentran en el despacho del patriarca, donde han sido convocados una noche después de que todas las mujeres se han retirado para dormir.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclama Archie levantando la copa de champaña que Albert ha abierto – ¡por la feliz pareja!

- ¡Por la feliz pareja! – exclama Stear brindando con su hermano

Los tres hombres brindan hasta terminar la botella y luego continúan con varias más.

- ¿Has hablado con la tía abuela sobre esto? – pregunta Archie intrigado por la posible reacción de la tía abuela

- Por supuesto, aunque no era necesario. Ella ya sospechaba…

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclaman los otros dos

- La tía abuela está de acuerdo. Candy está consciente de los cambios que tendrá que realizar en su vida, pero me ama y eso me hace muy feliz

- Bueno tío, es la mejor noticia que nos puedes dar – concluye Stear feliz de saber que Candy por fin va a ser feliz.

- Candy será ahora nuestra tía – dice Archie riendo feliz lo que quiere decir que ya superó por completo a Candy. Ahora está enamorado de Annie.

- Bueno chicos, Candy y yo hemos decidido llevar nuestra relación con calma, no hay ninguna prisa. Aprovecharemos que vivimos juntos para no precipitar las cosas. No tenemos ninguna prisa. Además deseo que Candy se vaya acoplando a su nueva vida, nos iremos a vivir un tiempo a Chicago, para que ella siga trabajando en la Clínica Feliz y pueda acompañarme a los eventos relacionados con la empresa.

- Es una buena idea – comenta Stear

Varias botellas más, una larga platica sobre mujeres, amores y malos entendidos les mantienen despiertos durante toda la noche.

...

- ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Intolerable! – exclama la tía durante el desayuno, donde solo las mujeres se presentan.

- Patricia, ¿no se supone que cuidas de Stear todas las noches?

- Así es tía, pero digamos que ahora fue Albert y Archie quienes le cuidaron – responde Candy

- ¡Intolerable! – exclama la matriarca

- Déjelos tía abuela – intercede Candy – creo que les hacía falta a los tres convivir

- Puedes tener razón, pero hay formas…

- Ellos deben de estar sufriendo las consecuencias – comenta divertida la abuela Martha quien sabe que los tres hombres han pasado toda la noche bebiendo.

- Deberíamos llevarlos de paseo – comenta Candy ideando una manera de hacerlos sufrir un poco más. – tía, organizare un día de campo…

- No creo que quieran ir – comenta ingenuamente Annie

- Los obligaremos – responde Paty feliz con la idea

Las tres chicas organizan todo para un día de campo en el lago y varios ayudantes de la mansión se adelantan para llevar todo lo necesario. Las chicas entran en las habitaciones de los chicos y les despiertan obligándolos a ir al día de campo

...

- Lo lamento Annie – le dice Archie cubriéndose con las sábanas

- Serás el único que no vaya, Albert y Stear ya están listos

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama levantándose – ¡imposible! Si ellos ya están yo estaré en un minuto – se levanta de la cama, le da un rápido beso en la mejilla a Annie y corre a bañarse. Annie sale feliz del lugar.

...

- Candy… – exclama Albert acostado en el baño donde ha pasado toda la noche – no creo estar bien

- Lo estas Albert – le dice después de auscultarlo como enfermera que es – lo que tu organismo necesita es sol, aire, comida…

- ¡Basta! – le dice sintiendo nuevamente el estómago revuelto – ¿podrías dejarlo para mañana?

- Imposible. Este día de campo lo planee para celebrar nuestro amor

- ¡Candy! – exclama feliz por las palabras de su pequeña

- Así que ¡levántate ya Albert!

...

- El doctor me ha prohibido salir – le dice Alister acurrucándose más dentro de las sabanas de su cama mientras Paty le informa sobre el día de campo

- Siempre la misma excusa – responde divertida jalándole las sábanas. El inventor le abre los brazos y ella se acurruca en ellos.

- Preferiría estar así, los dos juntos… quedémonos aquí, Paty

- ¡Olvídalo Stear! – responde ella – voy a ir al día de campo

- Yo no voy y como sabes no me puedo quedar solo…

- Entonces mandaré a una enfermera

- ¡No!

- Escucha Alister, vas a ir por las buenas o por las malas. Tú decides.

- ¿Qué pasó con la dulce Patricia del colegio?

- La guerra le hizo madurar – responde mientras le da un tierno beso en los labios

- Te amo Patricia

...

Candy les tiene preparado un sinfín de actividades que les haga desear no volver a beber en mucho tiempo. Para empezar, no preparan carreta, los tres tendrán que montar, solo Stear irá acompañado de Paty.

- Annie – exclama Archie con voz de niño pequeño – ¿te parece si voy contigo?

- Si así lo deseas – responde la chica y las demás la miran con sorpresa – pero me encanta galopar y saltar. Subir y bajar colinas, dar vueltas y saltar todo obstáculo que me encuentre

- ¡Olvídalo! – responde mareado de solo escucharla y sube a su caballo sin mucha energía.

Las chicas ríen mientras Albert sube a su caballo y Stear se abraza a su amada.

- Están disfrutando nuestro sufrimiento ¿verdad? – le susurra y Paty ríe mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Las chicas van delante y les hacen cabalgar por todo el bosque antes de llegar al lago. Los tres han buscado por todos los medios acortar el camino, pero ellas no ceden.

- Vamos Candy – le grita Albert – dinos donde está el campamento, no tengo fuerza para continuar

- No lo sé Albert – le responde ella – la tía abuela solo nos dijo que estaría por el río.

- ¡Hasta la tía abuela está metida en esta venganza! – grita Archie

- Si no hubieran bebido tanto podrían cabalgar sin ningún problema – comenta Annie

Unas vueltas más al bosque y las chicas guían a los hombres hasta donde han puesto el campamento.

- ¡Ahí está! Por fin podré tirarme en los almohadones y dormir – exclama Archie saltando del caballo tambaleándose al tocar tierra.

- ¡Olvídalo Archie! – le grita Candy – en esta ocasión la tía no ha mandado los almohadones

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama mirando alrededor – mi hermano los necesita

- ¡Claro! – responde la rubia – ahora si recuerdas a tu hermano.

- Stear está bien, la única comodidad que tendrá el día de hoy es la silla de ruedas – enfatiza Paty

- ¡Que! – exclama el aludido quien también había considerado pasar todo el día en los almohadones

- Además les tenemos una sorpresa – concluye Candy invitándolos a sentarse en la mesa – pero primero comeremos algo

- No tengo hambre – comenta el patriarca sentándose a la mesa

- Es necesario recuperar fuerzas

- Yo las podría recuperar con una siesta en los almohadones – comenta Archie, aunque si prueba algo de la comida

- De verdad Candy – le dice Albert a su pequeña – no tengo hambre. No me siento bien

- Necesitas comer – le reprende obligándolo a comer y beber lo que le ofrece. Albert lo come más por amor que por gusto.

Los chicos comen lo que las mujeres les ponen enfrente, sin ganas y sin comentar nada más, lo único que desean es dormir. Pero las chicas ponen música y platican alegremente como si nada pasara. Al termino de la comida Stear le pide a Paty le deje descansar un poco y ella accede. El chico se recuesta un rato en el césped y los otros le imitan.

- ¡Olvídenlo! – les grita Candy

- ¡pero…! – exclaman los dos

- Ustedes tienen que ayudarnos a traer la nueva sorpresa

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Traer? – exclama Archie

- ¿Debemos montar nuevamente? – pregunta Albert resignado

Las dos parejas caminan durante un rato hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña a orillas del río. Ahí, Candy les enseña las barcas que hay que llevar hasta el lado donde se encuentra el campamento.

- Vamos a remar – dice Albert sin mucha alegría pues aunque la comida le ha asentado el estómago, aun sigue sintiéndose cansado y mareado.

- Así es Albert – le dice Candy mientras le da un beso en la mejilla – recuerda que para nosotros es muy especial este rio. Fue en él donde nos conocimos

- Candy… – le dice mirándola con profundo amor y olvidando su malestar físico

- Annie y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta, así que no tenemos porque remar – dice tratando de buscar cualquier excusa para no hacer ejercicio

- Es muy romántico – le dice Annie – me recuerdan nuestros paseos en Escocia

A los chicos no les queda más remedio y amarrando la tercera barca a las otras dos, cada pareja sube a una barca y los chicos comienzan a remar río arriba hasta el lago donde Stear y Paty les esperan.

Paty los mira llegar desde lejos y comienza a despertar al hombre a su lado, con besos y caricias.

- Un rato más Patricia – susurra intentando seguir durmiendo. Pero la chica no le hace caso y continua despertándolo. Stear se da cuenta que es imposible convencerla y se yergue hasta quedar sentado – gracias – le dice al despertar

- ¿Por qué?

- Por dejarme descansar un poco más que a los demás

- No agradezcas, fue por prescripción médica. Yo te hubiera mandado a remar junto con los demás – le dice la chica con un poco de indignación en su voz

- ¡Remar! – exclama descubriendo la "sorpresa" de Candy

Paty le señala hacia el otro extremo del rio donde las figuras de los demás empiezan a hacerse más nítidas.

- Son tres barcas – dice Stear

- Así es, solo fueron por ellas a la cabaña. Ahora remaremos todos durante un rato.

- ¡¿Voy a remar?! – pregunta sorprendido

- Te dije que no agradecieras – responde riendo mientras se levanta para recibir a los demás.

Albert y Archie bajan de las barcas y ayudan a las damas; luego se tiran al suelo al lado del inventor.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunta Candy – ¡levántense! Apenas estamos empezando

- Candy… – le suplica Archie

- Solo un rato, pequeña – suplica Albert estirando su mano hacia ella.

La mirada del chico derrite a la enfermera. Le toma la mano y se sienta a su lado donde él se acurruca entre sus brazos para dormir un rato.

- Está bien Albert. Solo un rato.

Annie hace lo mismo al lado del Archie y este le besa en agradecimiento. Stear estira sus brazos para recibir a Paty.

- ¿Están conscientes de que nos están haciendo sufrir por haber celebrado la felicidad de Albert y Candy?

- Hay maneras de celebrar – responde ella

- Se nos salió un poco de control, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Mira lo felices que son – le dice y la pareja mira hacia donde Candy y Albert se encuentran.

Candy mira con adoración al hombre que duerme entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello con amor.

- Puede ser, pero no nos gusta que beban de esa manera

- Lo sé y lo siento; creo que todos lo sentimos.

Aún así, los caballeros Andrew no se salvan de remar. Candy los deja dormir un par de horas y cuando despiertan y se encuentran en mejores condiciones, los hace subir a los botes. Dormir les hace recuperar fuerzas y hacer del pase en bote más alegre y divertido.

A su regreso, encuentran preparados bocadillos que devoran y los almohadones puestos bajo una carpa.

- Ha sido un día delicioso – le dice Albert a su princesa mientras observan recargados en un árbol junto al río – gracias pequeña. Prometo no volver a estar en ese estado deplorable

- No me molesta que de vez en cuando lo hagan, pero aún así la vida continua

- ¡Lo bueno es que no tenía que trabajar!


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola, hola! ya estamos en la recta final... espero les guste y nos leemos mañana!**

**Capítulo 27**

Todos requieren ir a la ciudad por unos días, y por fin han decidido hacerlo. Archie y Annie irán a visitar a los padres de ella. La señora Elroy y Albert tienen asuntos que atender en la oficina. Paty y su abuela aprovechan para resolver algunos pendientes y Candy piensa visitar la Clínica Feliz que ha permanecido bajo la atención de un joven médico. Stear va a permanecer en la mansión por sus terapias

- Me dijo el doctor Martin que querías verme – dice Paty entrando en la habitación del inventor antes de iniciar las terapias – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sé que tenías pensado ir a Chicago con los demás. ¿es necesario que vayas?

- ¿Quieres que me quede?

- Sí – le responde él

- Tendrás que ofrecerme algo que me tiente a quedarme.

- ¡¿No es suficiente con estar conmigo?!

- No – responde divertida – siempre estamos juntos, así que ofrece algo a cambio.

- Puede que no sea muy tentador pero… – ¿te gustaría volar conmigo?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama gritando de felicidad – ¿De verdad Stear? ¿Volaremos?

- Esta tarde – responde y abraza a la chica quien se abalanza para abrazarlo – solo que no se lo digas a los demás

- Está bien. Lo que quieras. Inventaré un pretexto y esta tarde volaremos juntos.

El resto de la familia abandona la mansión para pasar unos días en Chicago. Paty y el Doctor Martin se quedan al cuidado de Stear. La chica los despide desde la puerta y en cuanto pierde de vista los automóviles, sale corriendo hacia la habitación del chico. Ahí lo encuentra sentado en el balcón admirando el jardín.

- Listo Alister. Se han ido. Preparémonos para volar

- ¿El avión está bien?

- Sí. Está en perfectas condiciones, ya he pedido que lo saquen del laboratorio y lo lleven a la pista de aterrizaje.

Paty no duda un instante y le ayuda al chico a cambiarse de ropa. Le pone el overol y el gorro con las gafas de piloto. Ella nota el nerviosismo en él y prefiere no comentar nada, le distrae con pláticas sobre lo que los demás iban a hacer en la ciudad.

Poco antes del atardecer, la pareja va llegando al avión. Dan una revisada rápida a toda la maquinaria y suben a sus lugares; Paty va a pilotear y Stear irá de copiloto. Cuando se colocan los paracaídas de emergencia, la chica vuelve a sentir temblar el cuerpo del inventor.

- Estoy tan feliz, Alister. Es mi sueño hecho realidad – le dice besándole en los labios

- Para mí también lo es, Patricia. Quisiera disfrutarlo como tú, pero estoy nervioso y no puedo evitarlo.

- Veras que cuando estemos en el aire, todo habrá pasado.

- Eso espero.

La chica le ha pedido que vaya con ella en el lugar del piloto y no en la parte de atrás del avión, en el lugar del copiloto. Él accede con gusto, pues sabe que tendrá que ir detrás de su amada, abrazado a ella en todo momento. Conforme se acomodan en el asiento e inician el motor, el inventor empieza a sentirse cada vez más nervioso. No dice nada esperando tranquilizarse conforme avance el vuelo. Paty comienza a mover el avión por la pista y acelera cada vez para hasta despegar. La sensación de dejar el suelo le provoca un leve grito que la chica escucha e ignora esperando que pase en cuanto estén en el aire.

El avión comienza a adquirir altura y en poco tiempo dejan atrás la mansión. Paty está feliz. Volar al lado de Alister es volver a vivir. Se da cuenta que todo ha sido una terrible pesadilla, Stear está a su lado, se siguen amando y tienen muchas cosas en común. _«volaremos todos los días_» piensa la chica mientras maniobra lentamente en dirección oriente pues «_todavía no es la puesta de sol_».

- Paty – susurra detrás de ella el inventor

- ¿No es maravilloso Stear? – pregunta mirándolo de reojo - ¿Quieres tomar la palanca y pilotear?

- ¡No! – exclama y el terror se oye en su voz

- ¡Stear! ¿estás bien?

- Aterriza Paty, por favor

La chica no duda en hacer lo que le pide y se pone en posición. Unos minutos más tarde, el avión ha aterrizado y varios ayudantes en compañía del doctor los reciben, sabiendo que algo sucede pues el viaje ha sido muy corto.

Patricia da instrucciones a los ayudantes para el manejo del avión y luego sale corriendo a la mansión a donde se han ido el doctor y su querido inventor. Está a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando el doctor sale de ahí.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Calma Paty, el chico está bien – le dice sonriendo para infundir tranquilidad en la chica – pero hay algo que tengo que investigar…

Paty apenas ha escuchado las últimas palabras del doctor. Ha entrado en la habitación y corre a los brazos de su amado quien la recibe de igual manera.

- Siento haberte asustado – le dice mientras la abraza y besa tratando de calmarla

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta después de un rato en el que trató de calmarse

- Me sentí mareado – le explica el chico – me faltaba el aire… supongo que fue el nerviosismo de estar nuevamente en el aire.

- Seguramente – responde ella – ¿volveremos a intentarlo?

- Sí – responde con la hermosa sonrisa que tanto cautiva a la morena. – sentir el aire en mi rostro, estar en el cielo, entre las nubes. Es una sensación indescriptible… lo extrañaba

Esa noche Paty se sorprende al descubrir que las pesadillas del inventor han disminuido mucho. Es hasta pasada la media noche cuando una ligera inquietud en el sueño del inventor la despierta. Al día siguiente no duda en comentárselo al doctor Martin.

- Has pasado una noche muy tranquila – le comenta a Stear cuando cabalgan de regreso de la iglesia del pueblo

- Me siento muy bien – responde él – supongo que volar ayudó a las pesadillas

- Es cierto – comenta el doctor cuando escucha a Paty sobre la buena noche que ha pasado el inventor – el enfrentar sus miedos le debe ayudar mucho.

- Pero… – le dice Paty al notar preocupación en el semblante del doctor

- ¿Stear quiere volver a volar? – le pregunta tratando de recabar mayor información antes de dar sus motivos de duda y preocupación

- Sí – responde ella feliz

- Vuelen esta tarde – responde el.

Los chicos vuelven a prepararse para volar esa misma tarde. Stear está entusiasmado, aunque mientras se van acercando al avión, los nervios comienzan a apoderarse de él. Antes de subir, el doctor le examina, encontrándolo en perfectas condiciones.

El chico enmudece y se tensa en el momento del despegue, pero ya en el aire comienza a sentirse mejor y empieza a disfrutar. No han durado mucho cuando el hombre le toma la mano a la chica para llamar su atención.

- Aterriza Paty – le dice con terror en la mirada. Ella no duda y comienza la maniobra de aterrizaje. Ahí los están esperando.

Stear está descansando en su habitación donde lo ha examinado el doctor Martin y le ha dado tranquilizantes que lo harán dormir el resto del día.

- No lo entiendo – comenta Patricia durante la cena – hoy ha durado menos el vuelo

- Esta noche velaré contigo – le dice el doctor pensativo

- ¿Qué piensa doctor? – le pregunta preocupada

- No es nada serio, Paty. Tranquilízate.

Esa noche los dos permanecen en la habitación del inventor dándose cuenta de la excelente noche que pasa. La intranquilidad se presenta más tarde que el día anterior y Paty no tarda mucho en tranquilizarlo, quedando profundamente dormido el resto de la noche.

- ¿Paty se ha ido? – pregunta Stear al despertar y no tenerla a su lado. Por la cortina se nota que es más tarde de lo habitual y se da cuenta que se ha ido al pueblo sin él.

- Le pedí que te dejara dormir – responde el doctor Martin

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta intrigado – he dormido muy bien. Mis pesadillas han disminuido, aún a pesar de que no logro volar durante mucho tiempo

- ¿Quieres volver a volar hoy? – le pregunta

- ¡Sí! – responde él sin pensarlo mucho – me pongo ansioso y no me siento muy bien cuando estoy en el aire, pero lo deseo. De verdad deseo volar

- Así será. Solo te pido que descanses el resto del día. Volarás al atardecer – responde el doctor saliendo de la habitación

- Así lo haré, Doctor Martin. Gracias

El doctor espera a Patricia en el comedor y platica con ella durante el desayuno diciéndole las indicaciones que ha dado al inventor para volar esta tarde.

- Paty, ¿hay algún inconveniente en que vuelo yo, esta mañana?

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclama ella sorprendida – ¿desea volar?

- ¿Hay algún problema? – exclama divertido con la reacción de la chica

- Ninguno – responde ella – preparé todo para que volemos en unas horas

- Perfecto.

Paty espera al doctor al lado del avión. Él le ha pedido que no mencione nada al inventor y ella así lo ha hecho. Ha estado toda la mañana revisando el avión para volar dos veces en un día. El doctor llega al avión después de revisar a Stear.

- Se encuentra perfectamente – le dice antes de que pregunte.

- ¡Me alegra! ¿está usted listo?

- Vamos

El vuelo dura una hora. Paty había planeado un vuelo por los alrededores incluido el pueblo, pero el Doctor le ha sorprendido pidiéndole que se mantengan cerca de la mansión dando vueltas. También le pide que suba y baje continuamente.

- Espero que no se haya mareado – le dice al aterrizar

- Ha sido un vuelo delicioso – responde – es la primera vez que vuelo

- Me alegra que le haya gustado. Pero…

- Está bien Paty, te diré lo que creo. Vayamos con Stear para que él también se entere.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola, hola! espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, yo por lo pronto les digo que ya terminé la historia, solo me quedar revisar los ultimos capitulos y en unos días estare terminando. espero les guste y nos leemos mañana. Saluditos y abrazos!**

**Capítulo 28**

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta al verlos entrar con rostro serio – ¿acaso no podré volver a volar?

- Eso me temo – comienza el doctor – no puedes volar

- ¿!Qué?! ¿Por qué? – exclaman los dos chicos asombrados

- He volado está mañana – relata el doctor tratando de ser claro en lo que ha deducido – y me temo que la presión que el cuerpo tiene a esa altura es peligrosa para ti.

- ¿Cómo? – exclama Paty.

Stear se queda en silencio, con lo que ha escuchado entiende lo que siente cuando está en el aire.

- Tengo claro que tu miedo a volar desapreció en cuanto despegaste la primera vez – continua el doctor

- Aún me pongo ansioso…

- Pero la sensación que sientes al estar arriba no es a causa de tu miedo a volar, sino a la falta de oxígeno.

- ¡Doctor! – exclama la chica con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿no se puede hacer algo?

Stear la abraza para consolarla. Entiende lo que significa no solo para él, sino para ella, el que no pueda volver a volar. Sabe que si Paty llora es por él, porque sabe lo mucho que él sufre al no poder volar nuevamente. Stear se siente triste pero se da cuenta que lo que más le duele es ver a Paty sufrir. Le duele dejar de volar, pero hace mucho, con el accidente, se hizo a la idea de no volver a hacerlo; cuando se logró poner en pie, supo que el trauma del accidente le impediría subirse nuevamente a un avión. Solo la ilusión que Patricia tenía de cumplir el deseo que tanto anhelaban los dos desde hace mucho, era lo que le hacía sentir el deseo de volver a volar. Se da cuenta que sufre más por lo que ella está sufriendo que por lo que él siente al saber que no volverá a volar nunca más. Le duele en el alma ver lo que sufre su querida Paty, hace mucho que entendido que sus pulmones no volverán a ser lo mismo; ahora Paty lo está entendiendo de la peor manera.

- Nada – responde el doctor con su tranquilidad acostumbrada

- Usted dijo que volaría esta tarde – exclama ella entre lágrimas

- Así será Paty. Pero como ha sucedido estos días; Stear no aguantará mucho en el aire.

- ¡Pero podrá volar!

- Sí Paty. Podrá volar solo unos momentos. No es conveniente que vuele muy seguido y su cuerpo no aguantará más de lo hasta ahora ha aguantado. Si así lo hiciera sería muy peligroso.

- ¡Stear! – exclama soltando el dolor que siente con la noticia, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, quien la abraza con fuerza para consolarla. El doctor sale de la habitación dejando a la pareja.

Ella le mira ya más tranquila.

- Esta tarde volaremos al atardecer – le dice mirándola con dulzura.

Stear llega al avión donde Paty le está esperando. En los ojos de la chica se nota que ha seguido llorando. Paty ha encontrado un lugar donde puede despegar en dirección poniente, para desde el despegue poder observar el atardecer.

- Todo listo – dice la chica recibiéndolo

- Está por atardecer – responde mirando al cielo – Paty…

- Dime Stear

- No me gusta verte llorar

- ¡Stear! – le dice derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas

- Vamos Patricia – le dice tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y mirándola directo a los ojos – este es nuestro sueño

- ¡Lo es, volaremos juntos al atardecer!

- Así es Patricia, ¡disfrutémoslo!

Primero sube él y luego recibe a la chica entre su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza y amor. El avión se eleva mientras el sol desciende. Stear coloca su mano encima de la de que ella tiene en la palanca de mando mientras la otra mano sigue rodeando la cintura de la chica. Ella le mira y sonríe al encontrar la mirada del chico; no puede evitar derramar lágrimas al sentir al hombre que ama.

- Perfecto – dice el inventor cuando el sol está por ocultarse

- Hermoso – responde entre lágrimas

Los sentimientos encontrados les inundan y los dos se pierden mirando el horizonte.

- Aterriza Paty – le dice al cabo de un rato, aún así, ha sido el paseo más largo que el chico ha realizado.

Paty realiza la maniobra de aterrizaje en el menor tiempo posible, donde el doctor Martin ya los espera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta la chica

- Bien – responde tratando de infundir seguridad en su hablar.

- Han tardado – exclama el doctor ayudando al inventor a bajar

- Estoy bien – responde Stear y todos regresan a la mansión, directamente a la habitación del chico.

Ahí el doctor le revisa y Paty se mantiene a su lado, hasta que él les confirma que el chico se encuentra bien, solo debe descansar.

- Gracias Patricia – le dice mientras la invita a recostarse a su lado – ha sido maravilloso volar a tu lado, ver el atardecer juntos…

- Stear… – le dice llorando

- ¿Lo disfrutaste Paty?

- ¡Muchísimo!

- Me alegra. He podido cumplir un sueño

- ¡El mejor del mundo Alister!

- Ahora podremos despedirnos

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le dice ella levantándose para verlo

- Hemos platicado de esto antes, Patricia. No debemos estar juntos. Yo no puedo darte todo lo que quieres. Ya no puedo volar, y tú, en cambio…

- ¡Alister! Si aprendí a volar fue por ti

- Pero yo, ya no puedo hacerlo, en cambio tú puedes volar a diario, el tiempo que quieras, con quien quieras…

- Yo solo quiero volar contigo y sí ahora no puedes, yo no necesito volver a hacerlo – le dice gritando de dolor y arrojándose a los brazos del inventor

- Patricia – le dice acariciando los cabellos de la chica en sus brazos – mi querida Patricia. Te amo y te agradezco lo que quieres hacer, pero no puedo pedirte eso

- No quiero volar si no es contigo

- Llevas mucho tiempo haciéndolo sin mí. Así seguirá siendo…

- ¡Stear! No pienso alejarme de ti.

Stear medita unos momentos, no quiere perderla pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que dejarla ir, darle la posibilidad de elegir estar con él o de alejarse.

- Está bien – dice feliz de saber que ella desea quedarse a su lado – Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti… ¡pero no dejaras de volar!

- Solo lo hacía por ti…

- No es cierto, Patricia; te he visto volar diariamente durante más de un mes. Amas volar y debes de seguir haciéndolo. Es maravilloso verte volar, verte subir al avión, verte girar, subir y bajar, surcar el cielo… Paty, tú puedes hacerlo y debes seguir haciéndolo

- ¡No sin ti Stear! No lo volveré a hacer. He cumplido mi sueño de ver "el formidable sol poniente que se extiende hasta el infinito" contigo a mi lado. Es suficiente.

- Para mí también ha sido un sueño hecho realidad. Ahora, si realmente quieres estar a mi lado, necesitaré tu ayuda…

- ¡Lo que sea!

- No dejes de volar, Patricia.

- Pero…

- Amas volar y yo amo verte volar. Yo te ayudaré, juntos arreglaremos el avión, te enseñaré todo lo que sé y tú lo pondrás en práctica.

- Stear…

- Ahora tienes que volar por los dos – le dice con una bella sonrisa.

- Y más adelante enseñaremos a nuestros hijos a volar…

- Así será Patricia… así será.

La pareja aprovecha los días a solas. Stear ha decidido retomar su relación con Patricia, sin ningún pretexto ya, y juntos disfrutan inventando cosas. El motor para la silla de ruedas resultó un éxito y la primera fue entregada al hijo del señor Morlow, el vecino; también han hecho otra para Stear aún a pesar de que la usa ya muy poco.

Todas las mañanas la pareja cabalga al pueblo y ahora que no tienen que regresar para el desayuno, cabalgan por el pueblo y desayunan en algún pequeño local del lugar. El resto de la mañana, el inventor continua con sus terapias, mientras Paty sale a volar en el avión, a petición – casi obligación – de Stear.

En las tardes, los chicos se enfrascan en inventos en el laboratorio. Han tomado muy en serio el comentario de Albert sobre hacer una fiesta para los niños del Hogar de Pony, para lo cual están pensando construir un tiovivo y varios juegos más.

- Le daremos la noticia a Candy, ahora que regrese – le dice Paty entusiasmada con la idea

Una tarde, Stear obliga a Paty a volar durante el atardecer. Han tenido que discutir largamente, pero aún así, el inventor logró imponerse. Paty vuela durante un largo rato apreciando el atardecer y como siempre, sintiendo a Stear a su lado. Estar en el aire, viendo el sol poniente, le hace sentirse unido al hombre que siempre ha amado. Cuando está por aterrizar, se da cuenta que él le espera fuera del laboratorio.

- ¡Alister! – le grita bajando del avión mientras corre a sus brazos

- He encontrado una belleza superior al atardecer – le dice con dulzura – verte volar, Patricia, es lo más bello que hay en el mundo.

- ¡Stear! – dice con lágrimas en los ojos

- Mi pequeña Paty, siempre llorando – le dice secándole las lágrimas – no hay motivo para ellas. Estamos juntos…

- Estamos vivos – concluye ella besándole con amor.

Stear camina con su amada al lado y se adentran a la terraza de la mansión. Ahí el chico le tiene preparada una cena romántica. La terraza está llena de plantas y flores que dan un toque de jardín y perfuman el lugar con una dulce fragancia. Al lado de un gran ventanal, está colocada una pequeña mesa con velas y mantel largo cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas.

- Es hermoso

- Es para ti, mi querida Paty

La pareja conversa y cena durante varias horas. Nunca se les termina el tema de conversación, los dos abren sus corazones contando sus sufrimientos durante su separación; pero también se platican las grandes experiencias que vivieron. Stear le cuenta varias anécdotas más sobre su amigo Domi; y Paty sobre sus primeras experiencias en la mecánica, la aviación y los deportes extremos.

Es casi media noche cuando la pareja sale de la terraza, entrando en la habitación del hombre. Las pesadillas han desaparecido casi por completo, aún así, Paty ha querido seguir a su lado y él no ha podido negarse. Dormir con ella a su lado, es un placer.

En esta ocasión, Stear no tiene intención de dormir todavía, pero tiene que ser muy sutil y darle toda la libertad a su amada para decirle que no. Así que cuando ella se acerca a él para arroparle en la cama, él le besa. Ella responde animándole; el inventor sube de intensidad y la pasión empieza a sentirse entre ellos. Paty no duda en ningún momento, sabe que siempre ha amado al hombre frene a ella, sabe que nunca dejará de amarlo que ni la misma muerte ha podido separarlos.

Stear comienza a desvestirla en medio de caricias, besos y bellas palabras de amor. Ella comienza a imitarle y desviste con ternura y nerviosismo al amor de su vida, en una profunda entrega.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola, hola! aqui les dejo este pequeño capitulo. espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews! **

**Capítulo 29**

- No creo que haya una mujer más feliz que yo, en el mundo – dice besando el cabello del chico al terminar agotada y extasiada con el inventor encima de ella

- Eres perfecta – susurra el inventor exhausto

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta al notar su difícil respiración

- Estoy agotado – responde con una leve sonrisa que intenta infundir seguridad

- Stear – le dice mientras sale debajo de él, le ayuda a acostarse boca arriba y le da un poco de agua al hombre.

Paty le cuida mientras él se recupera del fuerte ejercicio que ha realizado.

- Gracias – le dice el inventor – duerme a mi lado Paty…

La chica observa que su respiración se está normalizando, _«ya solo necesita descansar»_ piensa mientras se acurruca entre los brazos del chico.

La pareja duerme abrazada, entregada a la felicidad plena que experimentan; solo interrumpida, casi al amanecer, por el inicio de una pesadilla.

- Stear – le susurra la chica despertándolo entre caricias y besos

- ¡Paty! – exclama asustado y recobrando la serenidad en pocos minutos – gracias – le dice volviendo a abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer a su lado

Comienza a amanecer cuando la bella pareja despierta después de una noche de entrega total entre ellos. Es la chica la primera en despertar, no intenta abrir los ojos, solo comienza a sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al del hombre que ama. Con su mano recorre al hombre sintiendo una profunda felicidad. El suave tacto de la chica despierta al inventor quien simplemente disfruta la sensación.

- Te amo Alister Cornwell – le dice sin saber que está despierto

- Patricia… – susurra abriendo los ojos para encontrase con los de ella.

La pareja se mira con todo el amor que hay en ellos.

- Te amo Stear – repite ella mientras le besa en los labios – es de lo único que estoy segura. Nunca dejaré de amarte

La pareja se vuelve a fundir en una entrega total, sus cuerpos se buscan, se necesitan, se unen nuevamente.

- Ha sido maravilloso – comenta la chica después de permanecer junto a Stear un rato más.

Stear la admira desde la cama. La chica se estira mientras se coloca una ligera bata, frente a la ventana, la luz que entra hace que el cuerpo perfecto de la chica se trasluzca.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa de la tierra – le dice extasiado al saberse poseedor de ese cuerpo perfecto

- Stear – responde ella sonrojándose como adolescente. Mira los ojos del inventor llenos de deseo y como imán, se lanza sobre él besándole con pasión y deseo

- Paty… – susurra mientras sus manos se deslizan por debajo de la bata y encontrando el suave cuerpo de la chica, ese cuerpo que ahora conoce perfectamente

Paty tiene que tranquilizar la situación al darse cuenta de la difícil respiración del chico. Él se disculpa sintiéndose impotente ante la situación.

- Puedo vivir sin volar – le dice – pero no puedo vivir sin hacerte el amor

- Nadie te lo ha prohibido – le responde ella con amor – solo que tenemos que cuidarte

- Paty…

- Deseo que vivas una larga vida a mi lado, para eso te cuidaré y quiero que tú te cuides también, Stear

- Tienes razón Paty… quiero una larga vida a tu lado

El resto de la familia está por regresar, es la última tarde que pasaran a solas. Estos días han sido los más felices para la pareja. Se aman y se cuidan mutuamente, sueñan y platican sobre una vida juntos. Stear está convencido de no poder separarse de ella nunca más y para eso tendrá que casarse. Su recuperación es completa, el doctor Martin está por darle de alta, ya camina todo el día sin ayuda de las muletas, las cuales usa solo durante sus largas jornadas en el laboratorio. Sabe lo difícil que ha sido para su tía abuela y para la abuela Martha, aceptar que la chica pase todas las noches a su lado, ahora, él sabe que le sería imposible separarse de ella una sola noche. Aún así, el chico duda de comprometerse completamente, de pedirle a su amada, que sea su esposa.

Esa tarde Paty realiza un vuelo durante la tarde y al terminar se reúne con el chico en la terraza, donde se han acostumbrado a cenar.

- Creo que Candy sufrirá mucho al saber que no puedes volar

- He pensado en volar una de estos días – responde el chico – creo que será bueno para todos que me vean volar. Primero les diré lo que ha dicho el doctor y luego haremos un corto vuelo

- Me parece bien – responde ella – hagámoslo pronto y durante la mañana, empieza a enfriar durante las tardes y puede hacerte daño

- Así lo haremos Patricia – le dice mirándola con agradecimiento por todo el amor y los cuidados que le prodiga.

La pareja sigue conversando sobre los aparatos que están realizando para la navidad, la cual se aproxima, y la fiesta con los niños del Hogar de Pony.

En algún momento una bella música empieza a sonar. Paty se sorprende al escuchar la melodía de su caja de música, pero se sorprende aún más cuando se abre una de las puertas dejando al descubierto a un grupo musical sentado en la habitación de al lado.

- ¡Stear! – exclama sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llene de lágrimas.

El chico se levanta de la mesa acercándose a ella. Estira su mano invitando a la morena a bailar con él. Ella se levanta y los dos comienzan a bailar en medio de la bella terraza iluminada por velas y rodeada de plantas y flores.

- Hace un tiempo te prometí un baile – le dice orgulloso de poder estar bailando nuevamente

- Es maravilloso – le responde ella llorando de felicidad, una felicidad que creía haber perdido y que ahora vive. – nunca imagine ser tan feliz – le dice ella besándole mientras siguen bailando suavemente

- Todo es gracias a ti Patricia. – le responde nervioso – Aún así, tengo algo que decirte…

- Desde hace días que te noto preocupado – le dice ella – dime que es

- Te amo Patricia O´brian – le mira directamente – me he recuperado todo lo posible y deseo entregarte mi vida

- Stear – exclama feliz con lo que escucha.

Sin darse cuenta han dejado de bailar, pero permanecen parados, él afianza su mano en la cintura de la mujer y ella, la suya, en el cuello. La otra mano la tienen entrelazada y él las acerca a su pecho. Sus ojos se miran directamente y su respiración se acompasa.

- Deseo hacerte mía

- ¡Lo soy! – responde ella

- Ante el mundo…

- ¡Stear!

- Se mi esposa Paty…

- ¡Sí! – grita feliz arrojándose a los brazos del hombre - ¡Sí, Stear, sí!

- Espera Paty – le dice el soltando con sus manos el fuerte abrazo de su amada – quiero platicar sobre esto

- ¡¿Platicar?! – pregunta intrigada – Alister Cornwell, siempre tiene un "pero"

La pareja se acomoda en uno de los sillones del lugar, uno frente al otro sin soltarse de las manos

- Habla Alister, pero antes de que me digas cual es el problema para que nos casemos, te diré que no aceptaré nada relacionado con tu salud. He dejado muy claro que eso a mí no me importa. Quiero que nos cuidemos mutuamente el resto de nuestras vidas

Stear sonríe y comienza a explicar sus preocupaciones.

- He entendido que no te importa – le dice – y te lo agradezco. Sé que no te importa que no pueda volar. Pero lo que hago en mi vida, con lo que me he mantenido, mi trabajo, es ese: volar.

Deseo estar a tu lado Patricia, hacerte mi esposa, tener un hogar, formar una familia, y para eso debo de trabajar. Lo único que sé hacer es volar… no deseo perderte, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Todo lo que ves a tu alrededor es de la familia, nada es mío…

- Te equivocas Alister – le responde ella feliz de saber lo que le preocupa – sabes hacer muchas más cosas

- Paty… ¿de qué vamos a vivir? No quiero depender de Albert…

- No será así. Tú y yo viviremos de lo que sabemos hacer

- ¡Mecánica! – exclama sorprendido pues no se le había ocurrido

- Así es Stear, no puedes volar, pero yo sí. Juntos nos dedicaremos a los aviones: los diseñaremos, armaremos, los venderemos… daremos clases… y no solo eso Stear… ¿no te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de inventos que has realizado en este tiempo?

- Han sido puros inventos para ayudarme en las terapias… ya no los necesito

- ¿No entiendes porque la tía abuela y Albert te comentaron sobre el hijo del señor Mordow? tus inventos te sirvieron durante tu recuperación, y ahora pueden servir a muchos más, que como tú, sufren discapacidad

- Paty… – dice sorprendido

- La verdad Stear, me gustaría que esos inventos los realizaras de manera gratuita, pero primero los debes patentar…

- Paty…

- Stear – le dice ella – tienes un mundo maravilloso que ofrecerme ¿no lo ves?

- Cásate conmigo Patricia O´brian, se mi esposa y hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo

- Claro que sí Alister – le responde llorando de emoción mientras él se hinca frente a ella y saca un bello anillo de esmeraldas y brillantes – ¡Claro que sí!

Los músicos, discretamente observaron a la pareja sin alcanzar a escucharlos, pero al ver al hombre hincado con anillo en mano, vuelven a tocar la bella melodía de la pareja.

Stear le coloca el anillo, ella lo mira feliz y se abalanza sobre él. La pareja se levanta abrazada, él comienza a guiarla en un bello baile de felicidad.

- Todo lo sufrido – le murmura al oído – lo volvería a vivir sin dudarlo, solo para estar así, entre tus brazos

- Por siempre juntos, Alister – le responde derramando lágrimas de felicidad

- Por siempre


	30. Chapter 30

**!Hola, hola! estoy muy triste, pues este es el último capitulo de esta historia. Voy a extrañar a esta bella pareja y los voy a extrañar a ustedes que leyeron este fanfic, en especial a Vere Canedo por ser mi seguidora y comentarista fiel, gracias Vere! Espero les guste el final y como siempre, espero sus comentarios. Besitos y abrazos, Alif. **

**Capítulo 30**

La familia regresa unos días después y son recibidos con gran alegría. La tía Elroy se sorprende al notar lo recuperado que está su sobrino. Albert también lo nota y los dos se reúnen con el doctor Martin para ponerse al tanto de la salud del chico. Annie, Candy y Archie se reúnen con la pareja en la sala donde platican de todo lo que han hecho. Annie entrega regalos a todos. Para Albert, la señor Elroy y la abuela Martha, el matrimonio Britter ha mandado regalos de agradecimiento por los cuidados a su hija. Para los chicos Annie ha escogido bellas camisas y bufandas y para las chicas bellos vestidos y chaquetas para montar.

- Es precioso Annie – le comenta Paty al probarse una chaqueta de montar de invierno – nos vendrán excelentes ahora que ha llegado el invierno.

La abuela Martha se reúne con su nieta en privado y el resto de la familia conversa en la sala. Stear aprovecha el momento para comentarles la resolución del doctor sobre los vuelos en avión.

La anciana le informa a su nieta que ha comprado la finca cercana que antes habían rentado.

- He mandado que la arreglen. – le dice la anciana – mande hacer un laboratorio como el de aquí

Paty no duda las intenciones por las que la abuela compró la finca.

- ¡Gracias abuela! – le dice abrazándola con devoción – es preciosa

- Lo es Paty, y con las modificaciones podrás vivir ahí cómodamente

- Viviremos – le corrige ella

- Paty… – le dice seriamente – he pensado en regresar a Florida

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama sorprendida – ¡no! ¡imposible! Tú vivirás conmigo

- He visto el anillo en tu mano

- ¡Abuela! – le dice escondiendo su mano por un segundo y sonrojándose al siguiente

- Me alegra que seas tan feliz. Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso he comprado la finca. Es un regalo para ti y ahora para Stear

- Abuela… – le dice llorando de emoción – ¡gracias! Aún así, tú vivirás con nosotros. Alister y yo lo hemos platicado. No sabíamos donde viviríamos, pero sabemos que tú iras con nosotros.

- ¡Paty! Mi querida Paty, gracias – dice conmovida – ahora, platícame como esta todo entre ustedes dos.

La chica le platica todo lo que ha vivido con Stear en esos días.

Mientras, en la sala, el resto de la familia se encuentra reunida. La tía abuela y el patriarca son los últimos en entrar al lugar acompañados por el doctor Martin, quien ya les ha puesto al tanto de la situación.

- ¡Pero doctor! – exclama Candy llorando de impotencia – algo se podrá hacer

- No hay nada que hacer Candy – le responde el doctor con ternura ante la reacción de la enfermera

Annie se esconde en los brazos de su novio quien está en estado de shock ante la noticia, imaginaba a su hermano plenamente recuperado surcando el cielo todos los días…

- Stear… – murmura sin saber que decir, solo abrazando a la morena entre sus brazos

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le pregunta Albert al ver la tranquilidad en el rostro de su sobrino

- Volar es solo algo que me gusta mucho, pero no es mi vida y no es lo más importante en ella. Si para seguir con vida, tengo que dejar de volar, sin ningún problema lo dejo de lado.

- ¡Stear! – grita la rubia arrojándose a los brazos de su amigo

- Tranquila Candy, es verdad lo que digo

- Stear…

Las mujeres O´brian se unen a la familia en ese momento y al entrar, las dos entienden lo que está sucediendo.

- ¡Paty! – exclama Candy al ver entrar a su amiga – Paty, algo se puede hacer, tú sabes sobre aviones, debe haber una forma

- No la hay Candy – le responde acercándose a ella, le consuela acariciando su cabello mientras ella sigue llorando en los brazos del inventor – te dije que le dolería mucho

- ¡Stear! – sigue llorando la rubia sin escuchar nada

- Candy – le dice sentándola en sus piernas y acurrucándola entre sus brazos – estoy bien, de hecho estoy muy feliz

- ¿Cómo? – le dice ella tratando de calmar su llanto

- Paty y yo hemos superado esto – le dice mientras la rubia le mira directamente para saber que no le miente – a ella también le dolió mucho. Ahora estamos felices porque hemos decidido casarnos

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclama la rubia saltando de alegría y dejando a todos sorprendidos por el gran cambio de sentimientos en la chica – ¡¿Paty?! – la mira buscando confirmar las palabras de su amigo

- Así es Candy – responde ella sonrojándose y mostrando su anillo

- ¡Stear! – exclama Archie acercándose a su hermano

Él se levanta y los hermanos se abrazan. Archie le dice lo feliz que está con la noticia. El resto de la familia se alegra con la noticia y abrazan felicitando a la pareja.

La tía abuela no tarda en conversar sobre los preparativos para la boda y comienza a presionar al patriarca de casarse primero.

- Calma tía – le dice sorprendido – Candy y yo apenas llevamos unos meses de novios, no tenemos ninguna prisa

- ¡Ninguna! – exclama la rubia y todos sueltan carcajadas de alegría.

La tía abuela continua enumerando la cantidad de cosas que hay que ver para la boda, entre ellas, la vivienda de la nueva pareja. La tía abuela, les ofrece vivir en Lakewood, para que sigan utilizando el laboratorio. La abuela Martha interviene y comenta sobre la reciente adquisición. Stear se alegra muchísimo con la noticia, la cual no le sorprende pues sabe que la abuela Martha es muy suspicaz _«desde hace mucho debió saber que esto pasaría… nunca lo debió dudar, nos conoce muy bien a los dos. Es una gran mujer»_ piensa el chico mientras agradece a la abuela y sin dudarlo le reitera la idea de que los tres vivirán en la finca.

- Será maravilloso – comenta la señora Elroy – la finca está muy cerca de aquí. Así no volveré a perder a mi nieto, ni perderé a mi ahora, gran amiga Martha

- Tendremos que visitar la finca muy seguido, para acelerar la remodelación – comenta la abuela feliz de ver a su nieta realizando su más grande sueño.

Albert y Candy se encierran esa noche en la biblioteca, él trata de distraerla, pues sigue muy triste al pensar que Stear no volverá a volar.

- Sabes Candy – le dice Albert esa noche en la biblioteca – al ver a Stear y Paty tan felices… se me antoja casarnos

- ¡Albert! – le responde ella sorprendida – olvídalo. Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

- Estas semanas en Chicago fueron muy felices para mí

- Para mí también – le dice ruborizándose – regresar al departamento donde fuimos tan felices, fue maravilloso. Pero a la tía abuela, casi le dio un infarto.

- Al final se acostumbró. Sabe que viviremos juntos cuando nos casemos… que ya hemos vivido juntos.

- La que se tiene que acostumbrar soy yo – le dice la rubia con un poco de temor

- Lo sé pequeña y te amo por querer estar a mi lado aún a pesar de todo

- Te amo Albert, lo hago con mucho gusto

La pareja se mantiene abrazada en el sillón frente a la chimenea mientras platican de sus planes. Los dos vivirán en la mansión de Chicago, para que Albert esté cerca de la oficina y Candy trabajará con el Doctor Martin en la Clínica Feliz, la cual se mantendrá pequeña pero bien surtida, así como con otra pequeña clínica que se abrirá con otro doctor, en el pueblo cerca de Lakewood y del Hogar de Pony.

- La navidad se aproxima – dice el patriarca – y habíamos comentado la opción de invitar a los niños del Hogar…

- ¡Albert! – exclama feliz de que su querido Albert recordará la idea – ¡lo recordaste!

- ¡Claro! Desde que surgió la idea, me prometí realizarla. Ahora tenemos que empezar a planearla; Patricia y Stear ya han comenzado

- ¿En serio? – pregunta intrigada

Albert le platica sobre los juegos que la pareja está construyendo y varias de las ideas que él tiene en mente. Candy se alegra y aporta nuevas ideas. Le emociona saber lo feliz que serán los niños.

- Todo ha quedado espectacular – comenta la rubia desde la ventana del estudio del patriarca

- Los niños se divertirán mucho – responde el rubio rodeando a su pequeña estrechándola entre sus brazos

Archie y Annie han ido al Hogar acompañados de George y Tom; todos llevan carretas para traer a todos los niños del Hogar a pasar navidad en Lakewood. La familia ha preparado un gran evento, la tía Elroy y la abuela Martha se han encargado de la comida. Han colocado mesas por todo el jardín con diferentes tipos de comida y bebida: en algunas colocan verduras y frutas, en otras emparedados y carnes frías y en otras dulces, chocolates y pasteles.

Annie y Archie se encargaron de los regalos y los adornos. Toda la mansión fue llenada de arreglos navideños; en medio del jardín, se adornó con luces, escarcha y esferas, un enorme pino. A cada niño se le colgó una media con su nombre, en la terraza principal.

Annie fue la más feliz al comprar juguetes para todos y dedico varios días a comprar el juguete perfecto para cada uno de ellos. Archie se entusiasmo mucho al ver tan feliz a su novia y le ayudó con mucho gusto, lo que hizo que conociera a todos y cada uno de los niños del Hogar, o por lo menos sus gustos. Así que cuando los niños descubrieron su media en la terraza, gritaron entusiasmados, pues cada una tenía su nombre y el juguete que tanto anhelaban.

El doctor Martin decidió pasar la navidad con la familia Andrew y apareció en medio del jardín, cerca del enorme árbol de navidad, vestido de Santa Clos. Los niños corrieron acercándose a él para abrazarlo y conocerlo. El doctor Martin los sentó a su alrededor y les contó historias navideñas.

Stear y Paty se dedicaron a divertir a los niños con todos los juegos que les hicieron. El tiovivo siempre estaba lleno, los niños no querían bajar de él y se turnaban para montar en los diferentes animales. La pareja también había construido un trenecito. Eran varios vagones jalados por una maquina que daba vueltas alrededor de la mansión. Archie había sido el más sorprendido al ver que la locomotora funcionaba perfectamente y no había podido evitar subirse junto con varios niños.

- ¡Archibald! – le grita la tía desde la terraza al ver pasar el tren con su sobrino trepado ocupando un vagón entero para él – es un juego para los niños, no para los adultos

- ¡Es por seguridad tía! – le responde el chico – estoy probando que el invento de mi hermano funcione perfectamente

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – comenta Stear al verlo también – mi propio hermano sigue dudando de mis inventos

- Creo que siempre lo hará – le responde Paty riendo

Las guerras de nieve es el último juego que la rubia enfermera organiza ya casi entrada la noche. Todos los chicos del Hogar y los miembros del clan disputan una ardua guerra de bolas de nieve. Candy liderea uno de los bandos, el otro, le corresponde a Albert. Los dos bandos construyeron un fuerte para protegerse y armaron diferentes estrategias para abatir al enemigo.

Las señoras observan todo desde la terraza de la mansión, donde han encendido lámparas de fuego para alumbrar y calentar. En los sillones han puesto almohadones y cobertores para cubrirse.

- Está oscureciendo y todos los niños están fuera – exclama la tía abuela sorprendida – pueden enfermarse

- Los niños están acostumbrados – comenta la señorita Pony tratando de tranquilizar a la señora

- ¡Alister! – exclama la tía abuela buscando a su sobrino entre la multitud.

- Aquí estoy abuela – responde saliendo a la terraza desde la mansión. El chico se ha cambiado el abrigo por uno más grueso y camina despacio apoyado en un bastón hasta donde están los demás.

- Por un momento pensé que estarías en medio de la batalla

- Yo también lo pensé, pero estoy agotado – responde con alegría – Paty está en mi representación

- Y lo está haciendo muy bien – comenta la hermana María señalando a la chica quien está arrojando bolas de nieve a dos chicos del Hogar.

- Es sorprendente la energía que estos niños tiene – dice la abuela Martha queriendo participar en la batalla – de haberse organizado en el día, yo hubiera participado. Pero estos niños han acabado con mi energía

- Más vale que nos vayamos acostumbrando – responde la matriarca – presiento que Alister y Paty no tardarán mucho en darnos nietos

- ¡Cómo! – exclama el nombrado sorprendido con el comentario – me está usted dando, tía abuela, autorización para embarazar a Patricia

- ¡Alister! – responde enojada – ni se te ocurra

Todos los presentes ríen divertidos con la ocurrencia.

- No hasta que te cases. Solo que espero sea muy pronto

- Así será tía abuela – le dice divertido y feliz de pensar que muy pronto Patricia será su esposa.

La abuela Martha se acerca al inventor quien se sienta en uno de los sillones de la terraza para observar la batalla, le acomoda varias almohadas y le cubre con varias mantas.

- Gracias abuela – le dice con una dulce sonrisa

- De nada – le responde dándole un beso en la frente

Después de la guerra de nieve, la tía abuela y la señorita Pony imponen su autoridad obligando a los niños a entrar en la mansión, para cenar. Albert es el encargado de partir un enorme pavo que se reparte entre todos. Los niños están felices admirando la enorme mesa y la cantidad de comida que hay.

Después de cenar, todas las mujeres llevan a dormir a los chicos. La tía abuela les ha preparado un par de habitaciones con varias camas.

- Candice me dijo que les gustaría más estar varios en una misma habitación – le comenta a la señorita Pony, pues ella hubiera preferido ocupar más habitaciones y menos personas en cada una

- Les gusta dormir juntos, además, tardaran en dormir, platicaran por varias horas.

Las mujeres se despiden y también se retiran a descansar. Las chicas bajan a encontrase con los demás en la sala de la mansión, cada una de ellas con su pareja. Annie se une Archie en el piano. Candy con Albert de pie frente a la ventana; y Patricia con Alister en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

- Ha sido un día maravilloso – comenta la rubia

- Creo que todos los niños se han divertido mucho – dice el patriarca

- No sé si los niños – dice Annie – ¡pero Archie sí! El ha sido quien más ha disfrutado los juegos, dio varias vueltas en el tren ¡Albert tuvo que bajarlo del tiovivo!

Todos ríen recordando lo divertido que estuvo Archie durante todo el día.

- En la guerra de nieve, ¡fue quien más bolas lanzó! – comenta Candy

- ¡Quien más dulces comió!

- ¡Oigan! – exclama con falsa indignación – ¡No es cierto!

Las parejas no tardan en retirarse, para todos ha sido un largo y cansado día. Candy y Albert son los últimos en dejar la habitación. Ella no se cansa de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho.

- Esos niños son parte importante en tu vida Candy, también lo son en la mía y siempre contaran con todo nuestro apoyo.

- Gracias Albert – le dice con amor en la mirada

Los inventores llegan a su habitación, abrazados. Stear camina ya sin ningún problema, solo utiliza el bastón por seguridad y cuando está Patricia cerca, la usa a ella solo para tenerla entre sus brazos.

- Debes estar agotado – le dice ayudándole a desvestir

- Un poco – le responde

- No mientas Stear, te conozco perfectamente – le dice mientras le quita la última camisa y con sus manos toca el torso desnudo de su amado

- Me conoces muy bien Patricia, y eso me encanta – le dice sintiendo las manos de la chica en su cuerpo – estoy exhausto, pero el doctor Martin me revisó y dice que estoy bien.

- Debiste acostarte desde hace mucho…

- No quería perderme nada. Pero estuve tranquilo, al lado de la tía abuela y de la abuela Martha, ellas me cuidaron muy bien

- Te descuidé – le dice ella colocándole el pijama

- Me divertí viéndote con los niños – le dice besándole tiernamente – recuerda que no eres mi enfermera, eres mi mujer – le besa nuevamente ahora con pasión y ella responde de igual manera.

Él la abraza jalándola hacia la cama donde caen los dos sin dejarse de abrazar y besar.

- Stear… – le dice ella sin dejar de responder a cada caricia – estamos cansados

- Lo sé, aún así quiero besarte, tenerte entre mis brazos.

La chica se aleja quitándose la ropa, él le admira desde su cama. Paty regresa a su lado en cuanto se pone el pijama.

- Eres hermosa – le dice con mirada de deseo

- Y tú eres el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra – le responde metiéndose a la cama junto a él.

La pareja se llena de caricias y besos desnudándose lentamente, sintiéndose en cada caricia y en cada palabra, hasta quedar dormidos abrazados, juntos y felices.

**Fin**


End file.
